Trapaça do Destino
by Nick Crawford
Summary: De repente, ela se viu prisioneira do charme daquele homem.
1. Capítulo 1

**Trapaça do Destino** pertence exclusivamente a **Sally Bradford**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Sally Bradford e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Trapaça do Destino - Sally Bradford**

Lily Evans estava certa de nunca ter visto aquele homem na vida. Sendo assim, o que ele fazia à porta do apartamento em que ela morava, convidando-a a entrar? Ao perceber sua hesitação, o desconhecido estendeu-lhe a mão e tentou se explicar:

— Sou James Potter e a partir de hoje, passo a dividir o apartamento e as despesas com você.

Ela ignorou o gesto de cortesia e não disfarçou o espanto:

— Você o quê?

— Vou morar com você.

— Ora, isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto!

Mas o estranho não parecia estar brincando. Lily examinou-lhe o rosto levemente bronzeado, delineado por traços bem-feitos, e os cabelos pretos desalinhados. Como o sujeito permanecesse impassível, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans bastante apertado, ela insistiu:

— Como conseguiu abrir a porta?

— Com a chave que sua antiga inquilina me entregou. E que agora me pertence.

— E o que deu na cabeça daquela maluca para ela lhe entregar as chaves?

— De manhã, quando passei por aqui, ela me disse que iria deixar o apartamento ainda hoje. E que estava se sentindo terrivelmente culpada por ter que partir antes que você conseguisse arrumar outra pessoa para dividir as despesas. Então eu...

— Nem precisa continuar. Para se livrar da culpa, ela acabou me arrumando outro problema.

— Olhe, já que vamos morar juntos, por que não entramos para conversar com calma?

— Mas é claro que eu vou entrar! Afinal, a casa é minha! E não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de que também vai morar aqui!

— Quanto a isso, não resta à menor dúvida.

Alguma coisa no tom de voz do determinado e seguro James Potter mexia com os nervos de Lily. Ela estava em penosa situação financeira e precisava desesperadamente de alguém com quem dividir o aluguel e demais despesas do apartamento. Mas jamais lhe passara pela cabeça a idéia de ter um homem morando consigo... Muito menos um absoluto estranho que lhe aparecia de um instante para outro, uma pessoa da qual não possuía a mínima referência!

Tomando súbita consciência de sua pouca altura, ela ergueu os ombros para demonstrar autoridade e tentou argumentar:

— Escute James... É esse o seu nome, não?

— Sim. James Potter, ao seu dispor.

— Pois bem, James, me parece que houve um terrível engano. Não há a menor possibilidade de que você venha a morar no meu apartamento.

Ele não se mostrou nem um pouco abalado com a solene declaração. Escancarando a porta que estivera entreaberta até então, apontou para a sala de estar e retrucou:

— Entendo a sua relutância, mas o fato é que já me mudei para cá.

Lily acompanhou o movimento do braço dele e conteve um grito. Sua sala estava repleta de caixotes e caixas de papelão dos mais variados tamanhos, empilhados ou espalhados pelos cantos; o sofá cor de laranja com estampas miudinhas amarelas, do que tanto gostava, era agora uma peça de mobília semi-oculta por equipamentos esportivos: duas raquetes de tênis, um capacete utilizado por ciclistas, um par de esquis e artigos para mergulho; na sua poltrona predileta, recoberta pelo mesmo tecido do sofá, havia um enorme aquário vazio com seu filtro de ar, algumas plantas artificiais e um pacote contendo o que ela supôs ser alimento desidratado para peixes ornamentais. Parecia que seu pequeno e aconchegante apartamento, na tranqüila Rua Arlington, na Virgínia, tinha sido sacudido por um furacão.

Após contar mentalmente até dez, Lily voltou a encarar o estranho:

— Posso saber o que significam todas essas... Essas coisas espalhadas por aqui?

— São meus apetrechos esportivos e outros pertences pessoais. Vou precisar deles enquanto estiver morando com você.

Lily sentiu o sangue ferver e, dessa vez, tratou de contar até vinte. O que aquele lunático fazia ali? Era evidente que uma pessoa que tivesse dinheiro de sobra para comprar todos aqueles equipamentos não se encontrava em grandes dificuldades, a ponto de precisar dividir um modesto apartamento. E, para piorar, ela odiava gente daquele tipo, arrogante e cheia da nota!

Lily notou a contrariedade que se estampava no rosto dela e tentou soar razoável:

— Sei que não sou exatamente a pessoa com quem você sonhava morar, mas... Bem, por que não entramos? Você tira esse casaco, se senta um pouco e me dá uma chance de tentar convencê-la a mudar de idéia a meu respeito.

— Você não iria conseguir.

— Me deixe ao menos tentar, ok? Vou começar por ajudá-la a tirar seu casaco.

Assim que James se aproximou, porém, Lily correu para dentro da sala e afirmou:

— Posso muito bem fazer isso sozinha.

— Olhe, também vou ser sincero: acho que estamos no mesmo barco, pois você tampouco é a pessoa que eu imaginava encontrar.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, para depois encostar-se no batente. O que acabara de dizer era a mais pura realidade: jamais pensara que a jovem com que iria dividir o tal apartamento fosse tão atraente e charmosa. Lily Evans parecia saída de um conto de fadas. Seus cabelos ruivos, fartos e sedosos, estavam em perfeita harmonia com a pele clara e acetinada; seus olhos de um verde que lembrava uma esmeralda acentuavam o tom rosado dos lábios carnudos.

Ela então abriu o casaco de lã que usava e o coração de James ameaçou disparar. Por baixo do pesado agasalho, estava com um vestido de seda branca muito justo, que revelava um corpo delicado e cheio de curvas perfeitas; o traje bastante curto deixava à mostra boa parte das pernas, firmes e bem torneadas; a brancura do tecido fazia um estimulante contraste com o tom caramelado das meias rendadas. E, quando Lily se movia, os contornos de seus seios empinados eram quase visíveis através do corpete brilhante do vestidinho tomara-que-caia.

Depois de engolir em seco por duas ou três vezes, ele tomou coragem e perguntou:

— Você se veste sempre desse jeito?

— Que jeito?

— A moça que morava aqui me disse que você era professora primária, mas nunca tive uma professora que desse aulas com... Com roupas assim.

— É claro que, quando estou lecionando, não vou à escola vestida deste jeito. Acontece que, no momento, não estou dando aulas.

— E no que é que você anda trabalhando, então?

— Não é da sua conta.

Por um instante, James chegou a pensar que estava prestes a morar com uma strip-teaser, uma daquelas moças que se despem em shows eróticos exclusivos para homens. Coisa que, aliás, não lhe pareceu de todo má. Que vantagens não poderia ter ao conviver com uma jovem assim?

Alheia ao que se passava na cabeça dele, Lily jogou o longo casaco de lã em cima do aquário vazio. Tinha que tomar uma atitude. Aquele homem falava como se já estivesse residindo definitivamente em sua casa e... Puxa como era atraente! Não, não e não! Não podia permitir que ele ficasse ali!

— Escute Sr. Potter...

— Se quiser ser formal, então é melhor me chamar por Dr. Potter.

— Está bem, Dr. Potter... Você é médico?

— Não, sou dentista.

— Dentista?

— Não me diga que também tem algo contra os dentistas.

— Não, não tenho nada contra. Só estranhei porque nunca tinha conversado com um dentista que não estivesse com um instrumento de tortura nas mãos.

— Então estamos quites. Nunca conversei com uma professora que usasse roupas tão... Extravagantes.

De repente, Lily sentiu-se um tanto constrangida por estar vestida daquela forma diante de um estranho. Desconfortável, sentou-se no braço do sofá, bem longe de onde James se instalara, e tratou de explicar.

— Isto não é uma roupa, é uma espécie de fantasia. Houve um corte no orçamento da escola onde eu lecionava e fui demitida no outono. Por isso, agora estou trabalhando para a Shenanigans.

— E o que é isso?

— A Shenanigans é uma empresa especializada em entretenimento e performances. Faço apresentações em festas e escolas, entrego telegramas dramatizados, distribuo cartões e balões de gás em aniversários, hospitais... Coisas desse tipo.

— Você vai a hospitais vestida assim?

— Lógico que não! Apresento-me em hospitais como a Palhacinha Clara e o traje tem que ser adequado à personagem que represento. Esta noite tive que fazer uma performance numa reunião de despedida de solteiro e é por isso que estou vestida de noiva.

— Sei... Quer dizer que, se eu quiser que entreguem balões na festa de aniversário do colega com quem divido meu consultório odontológico ou desejar que façam um strip-tease para mim, é só telefonar para a Shenanigans e eles providenciam tudo?

— Nada disso! Nossa empresa não promove apresentações de nudez e... Você pensou que eu fosse uma strip-teaser?

— Bem... Com um vestido desses...

— Pois saiba que está redondamente enganado! A coisa mais excitante que faço é saltar de dentro de falsos bolos de casamento!

James não conseguiu disfarçar o riso. Havia se mudado para lá pensando que iria ocupar o quarto vago do apartamento de uma sossegada professora primária, e agora se via prestes a morar com uma destrambelhada que vivia pulando para fora de bolos!

Lily não se fez de ofendida:

— Vamos, pode rir. Ria quanto quiser, mas a verdade é que executo um trabalho honesto, sem o qual não conseguiria pagar minhas contas no final do mês.

— Por favor, Lily, não me leve a mal.

— Sei muito bem o que você e as pessoas do seu tipo pensam a respeito do que faço. Mas aposto que cobra uma verdadeira fortuna a cada vez que obtura um único dente de seus pacientes; caso contrário, não teria dinheiro para comprar todas essas tralhas que jogou em cima do meu sofá.

— Trabalhei duro para conseguir esses equipamentos esportivos que está chamando de tralha. E tenho certeza de que, se você juntasse tudo o que possui neste apartamento, sua pilha de "tralhas" não seria menor do que a minha.

Dizendo isso, James pôs-se a jogar as raquetes de tênis, o capacete, os esquis e a máscara de mergulho no chão, a fim de abrir espaço sobre o sofá.

Lily suspirou ainda mais irritada. Além de tudo, ele era um bagunceiro de primeira linha. Não. Impossível. Conviver com James Potter estava fora de cogitação. Se não fosse por todo o restante, bastava o fato de ele ser um homem charmoso e envolvente demais. Que mulher podia se responsabilizar por seus atos, vivendo sob mesmo teto que aquele pedaço de mau caminho? Quem resistiria a seus brilhantes cabelos pretos, seus olhos casatanhos repletos de malícia, seu corpo alto e atlético? Se conseguisse fazer com que James saísse do apartamento o mais depressa possível, já estaria para lá de satisfeita!

— Você acaba de tocar numa questão fundamental: esta casa é pequena demais para nós dois, Dr. Potter, e um vai ter que sair. Sinto informá-lo, mas o escolhido foi você.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você já me convenceu e amanhã, sem falta, vou procurar outro lugar para morar. Está satisfeita agora?

Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, um furioso James rumou para o corredor, onde ficava o quarto de hóspedes. Antes que ele fechasse a porta, porém, Lily disse bem alto:

— Quando eu voltar para casa amanhã à noite, espero que já tenha dado o fora!

Trêmula de raiva, ela também foi para seu quarto, batendo a porta com toda a força e trancando-a com a chave. Para o diabo com James Potter! Que sujeito mais atrevido... Entrara sem mais nem menos no seu apartamento, fizera a mudança sem sua autorização e, o pior de tudo, se comportava como se a casa fosse dele!

Lily precisava de verdade de uma pessoa com quem dividir suas despesas, antes ainda que o aluguel do mês vencesse. Mas não queria que essa pessoa fosse um homem. Quando decidisse morar com alguém do sexo masculino, seria por amor. Amor por um companheiro muito especial. Por enquanto, viver ao lado de um dentista cara-de-pau estava totalmente fora de cogitação!

* * *

Já era quase meia-noite e o prédio estava envolvido pelo mais profundo silêncio. O único ruído que se ouvia era os passos de Lily, que caminhava pelos corredores sobre saltos muito altos, rumo ao apartamento onde morava.

Ela estava exausta. Tinha trabalhado como uma maluca e ainda passara o intervalo entre as apresentações fazendo cálculos. Contas... Sempre as malditas contas! Parecia que havia passado a maior parte de sua vida mergulhada em estimativas e avaliações, e o resultado nunca mudava: com a mixaria que ganhava, era impossível saldar todos os seus débitos.

Naquele mês, uma coisa ficara evidente: nem que se matasse de trabalhar ou fizesse alguma mágica teria como pagar o aluguel que estava para vencer. E esta constatação levava seus pensamentos de volta a James Potter. Era mesmo uma pena James ser homem, cínico e meio arrogante; caso contrário, poderia contar com a ajuda dele para dividir as despesas.

Droga! Precisava encontrar uma saída!

Desanimada, Lily pôs a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta do apartamento devagarzinho. Estava tudo escuro e uma calma sepulcral reinava ali dentro. Ufa... Tinha sido dureza, mas acabara conseguindo fazer com que James saísse de lá. Num inesperado ataque de bom senso, o dentista devia ter se mudado enquanto ela estava no serviço. Ainda bem!

Ainda bem? Por que, então, não se sentia aliviada e satisfeita como imaginara ficar após a partida dele? Talvez o cansaço, fruto do dia estafante que tivera, explicasse a ausência de qualquer sensação de triunfo com o sumiço de James.

Suspirando, ela entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta com a ponta do pé, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de acender as luzes da sala. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono. Para entender o que estava sentindo, para arrumar um jeito de pagar o aluguel, para...

Na entrada do corredor, em meio à escuridão, Lily tropeçou em alguma coisa que foi ao chão com um barulho capaz de acordar os mortos. Diabos! Junto com o grito assustado que ela dera, aquele maldito estrondo devia ter acordado todos os moradores do prédio!

* * *

No quarto que havia sublocado James Potter quase caiu da cama. Atordoado, correu para a sala e foi logo perguntando:

— Lily, é você? Deus do céu. O que foi que aconteceu? ― Na confusão e ainda mal desperto, ele não conseguia localizar o interruptor de luz. E quando finalmente o encontrou e a sala iluminou-se, percebeu o que tinha ocorrido e teve vontade de voltar rapidinho para a cama.

Com uma expressão furiosa, Lily estava sentada no chão ao lado da bicicleta tombada. Se por muito menos ele quase havia sido expulso do apartamento no dia anterior, imagine o que não aconteceria agora...

Sem saber o que fazer James só conseguiu indagar:

— Você... Você se machucou?

Lily demorou uma eternidade para responder. Olhava para a bicicleta caída a seu lado e então para o dono daquele trambolho com jeito de quem estava prestes a cometer uma atrocidade. Por fim, explodiu:

— Mas o que significa isto? O que esta geringonça está fazendo na entrada do corredor?

Enquanto ela massageava o tornozelo e uma das pernas, James tentou explicar o óbvio:

— É... É a minha bicicleta, Lily.

— Que é uma bicicleta, eu já tinha percebido. Quero é saber o que essa porcaria está fazendo na minha sala!

— Eu a trouxe do meu consultório e...

— E por que não a deixou na rua?

— Você está brincando? Uma bicicleta cara como essa? Quanto tempo acha que levaria para que fosse roubada?

— Pouco me importa se ela seria roubada ou não! Quase morri de susto quando tropecei nessa... Nessa droga!

— A culpa foi minha. Eu devia ter avisado você que a bicicleta estava aqui, na sala. Mas cheguei tão cansado que acabei pegando no sono e...

— Isso é demais! Primeiro todas essas tralhas espalhadas pela casa; agora, essa bendita bicicleta que... Ora, o que está pensando que o meu apartamento é? Um depósito de bugigangas? Não acha que...

Lily levantou os olhos para encará-lo e calou-se no mesmo instante. Desde que o vira, não tinha reparado que tudo o que ele vestia era uma minúscula cueca boxer. Só.

Oh, antes não tivesse reparado. Os ombros largos, o torso amplo, os braços fortes e musculosos... Que homem, Virgem Santa!

O problema era que de nada adiantava ficar sentada no chão, admirando as formas exuberantes do Dr. Potter. Nem que ele fosse Apolo, o deus grego da beleza iria permitir que continuasse morando no seu apartamento.

Determinada, Lily viu que era hora de se levantar dali. Só que, assim que fez menção de erguer-se, o véu do vestido de noiva que usara na última apresentação do dia caiu do bolso de seu casaco e enroscou-se na corrente de marchas da bicicleta. E quem conseguia soltá-lo? Quanto mais ela puxava o tal véu, mais ele se enrodilhava na engrenagem.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Lily perguntou:

— Posso ajudar?

— Não seria uma má idéia, já que foi a sua bicicleta que causou todo este transtorno.

— Me desculpe...

— Além disso, se não me falha a memória, você não deveria estar mais aqui. Não prometeu que iria deixar meu apartamento hoje cedo?

— Sim, foi o que eu disse. Mas acontece que não consegui encontrar outro lugar decente para morar.

James movimentava dedos ágeis e habilidosos entre o tecido delicado e os dentes da corrente metálica; contra sua vontade, Lily aspirava o inebriante perfume do sabonete e da colônia almiscarada que emanava da pele dele.

Ela tentou ser sensata:

— Você podia ao menos ter telefonado antes de se mudar para cá. Isso evitaria a trabalheira de ficar carregando suas coisas de um lado para o outro.

— E acha que não telefonei? Liguei durante noites seguidas, só que ninguém respondia. Por isso, pensei que estaria lhe fazendo um favor se viesse...

— Me fazendo um favor? Você despenca na minha casa sem avisar, espalha os seus cacarecos por tudo que é canto, deixa a maior bagunça pela casa, larga uma droga de bicicleta no meio do meu caminho e ainda acha que está me fazendo um favor?

O véu se soltara. Após entregá-lo a Lily, James imitou-lhe o gesto e também se ergueu, dizendo:

— Sinto muito pela bicicleta. Do fundo do coração, acredite. ― Em pé diante de dele, Lily olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos.

Naquele instante, um forte arrepio correu-lhe ao longo da espinha e, bastante perturbada, ela apanhou o véu e agradeceu num fio de voz. Por mais incrível que fosse a sensação, parecia que aquele homem ocupava todos os espaços do pequeno apartamento; não só com suas coisas dispersas por todos os lados, mas principalmente com sua presença ubíqua, transpirando uma energia que ela desconhecia.

Tirou o casaco e colocou-o sobre uma cadeira de balanço, única peça da mobília da sala que não estava repleta de tralhas. Era evidente que não estava conseguindo lidar com a situação, pois James Potter, ao que tudo indicava, continuava morando na casa dela.

Caminhando por entre caixas, caixotes e pacotes, postou-se diante do aquecedor e resolveu tomar a palavra:

— Dr. Potter...

— Nada de formalismos comigo, ok?

— Pois bem... James. Mas independente da maneira como vou chamá-lo, o fato é que precisamos chegar a um acordo. E você tem que ir embora daqui. Agora ou amanhã de manhã, tanto faz. O que importa é que saia do meu apartamento.

— Me parece que precisamos discutir este assunto com muita calma.

— O que há para discutir? Você não pode morar na minha casa e ponto final.

Acomodando-se sobre o braço do sofá, ele respirou fundo e confessou:

— Esqueci de lhe contar uma coisa. Acho que isso irá pesar na sua decisão.

— Já tomei a decisão que julguei mais correta e não há nada, absolutamente nada que me faça mudar de idéia.

— Nem mesmo se eu lhe disser que já paguei o aluguel do mês de março?

— Você o quê?

Percebendo que conseguira produzir o efeito de confundi-la e surpreendê-la ao mesmo tempo, James repetiu:

— Paguei o aluguel do mês de março. A moça que morava aqui comentou que você estava passando por... Por certas dificuldades e então resolvi quitar o aluguel para não sobrecarregá-la de despesas. Foi também a maneira que encontrei para recompensá-la pelo incômodo de ter me mudado para cá sem avisar.

Lily mordeu o lábio. Droga! O que iria fazer agora, se não tinha a mínima condição de reembolsá-lo pelo gasto que ele tivera com o maldito aluguel?

Sentando-se no outro braço do sofá, ela deu um suspiro e tentou manter a calma:

— Escute James... Não tenho nada contra você, entende? Acho que isto tem que ficar bem claro.

— E?

— O problema é que você é... Você é homem!

— Nunca pensei nisso como um problema.

— Pois, para mim, trata-se de um problema muito grave. Nunca cogitei de morar com um homem, principalmente com um homem a quem mal conheço. Você precisa... Precisa encontrar outro lugar para ficar. Eu não me enquadro nesse esquema.

— Que esquema, Lily? Do que você está falando? Será que...

— Exato. Não sou do tipo que vai para a cama com qualquer um.

— Essa idéia é absurda! Não vim para cá com o propósito de levar ninguém para a cama! Tudo de que preciso é um lugar para morar... Temporariamente!

Era inegável que James ficara furioso e isso a deixou um pouco menos preocupada quanto às intenções dele. Menos preocupada, porém um tanto embaraçada com o desenrolar da conversa. Num esforço para se mostrar natural, Lily deu uma olhadinha ao redor e comentou:

— Deve haver uma dezena de locais onde você se sentiria mais à vontade... a julgar pela quantidade de coisas que possui.

— Bobagem. Este apartamento é perfeito para mim. Não faço questão de luxos desnecessários; o que quero é um cantinho para me acomodar enquanto espero que o meu próprio apartamento, num condomínio da cidade, fique pronto.

— E quanto tempo gostaria de ficar aqui?

— Uns meses apenas. E acho que nossa curta convivência pode dar certo, Lily. Não há motivos para que seja de outra forma.

— James, eu já falei que...

— Por que não fazemos uma experiência? Vamos tentar, por uma semana ou duas. Então, se você realmente quiser que eu me mude daqui, prometo procurar outro lugar para morar.

— Você disse que iria procurar hoje mesmo.

— Não tive tempo, juro. Estou de trabalho até o último fio de cabelo.

Lily sentiu-se picada pelo mosquitinho da tentação. Só o fato de não ter que se preocupar com o aluguel do mês já era uma dádiva dos céus. Além do mais, a permanência de James em seu apartamento era um arranjo temporário; uns poucos meses que, na certa, passariam num piscar de olhos. Será que não valeria mesmo à pena tentar?

Ainda hesitante, ela perguntou:

— Você passa o dia inteiro no consultório? Todos os dias?

— Todos, com exceção dos fins de semana, é claro. Mesmo assim, às vezes trabalho aos sábados também.

— Sei. Isso significa que nunca fica em casa durante o dia, certo?

— Sim. Por quê?

— Porque eu fico, já que a maioria das apresentações que faço são no final da tarde ou à noite. E, sendo assim, não estaríamos trombando um com o outro aqui dentro o tempo todo.

— É verdade. Costumo levantar bem cedo aos sábados... E você?

— Durmo até a hora do almoço. E depois entrego balões de gás num hospital na parte da tarde.

— Passo quase o domingo inteiro fora, jogando tênis e voleibol, tendo aulas de mergulho ou praticando algum outro esporte.

— E eu gosto de ficar em casa aos domingos, para lavar roupa, cuidar das arrumações, fazer as unhas, coisas do tipo.

— Entendo.

Lily suspirou. Bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim como imaginara a princípio. Afinal, seus horários e interesses pareciam não coincidir em absolutamente nada. Era até provável que passassem dias sem se verem.

James notou que ela vacilava e aproveitou para dar o golpe de misericórdia:

— E então? Não acha que poderíamos ao menos tentar?

— Bem, já que é por pouco tempo... Mas só aceito se você tirar todas as suas tralhas do meio do caminho.

— E onde devo colocá-las?

— No seu quarto... ou num depósito, sei lá. Não me importo com o que faça com seus pertences, desde que não os deixe largadas pela sala.

— É que já guardei quase tudo o que possuo num depósito perto daqui.

— Você tem ainda mais coisas do que trouxe para cá?

— Claro que sim! Como imagina que vou mobiliar e decorar o meu apartamento novo no condomínio?

— Eu é que sei?

— Seja como for, se vou dividir todas as despesas desta casa tenho direito a utilizar a metade do espaço.

— Está bem, está bem. Há gavetas vazias naquele bufê, prateleiras desocupadas na estante e lugar de sobra no quartinho dos fundos. Mas você tem que se livrar da bicicleta.

— De jeito nenhum! A bicicleta é meu meio de transporte. Ela fica.

— Você não tem carro?

— Lógico que tenho só que prefiro ir trabalhar de bicicleta. Ciclismo é um excelente exercício aeróbico, sabia?

— Seu consultório fica perto daqui?

— A uns cinco quilômetros. Esse foi um dos motivos que me levou a alugar o quarto que você tem vago. A distância é ideal para mim e minha bicicleta.

— Você é maluco? Como pode pedalar tanto e não chegar morto em casa no fim do dia?

— Isso me ajuda a manter a forma física. Você não faz nenhum tipo de ginástica, a não ser saltar de dentro de bolos?

— Pois saiba que cada performance que apresento me cansa mais do que cruzar o Canal da Mancha a nado!

James Potter apenas esboçou um sorriso. Depois se levantou e espreguiçou-se demoradamente, deixando que Lily lhe admirasse os músculos desenvolvidos sob a epiderme amorenada. A cueca boxer que ele usava era um verdadeiro convite ao pecado.

— Se me der licença, vou voltar para a cama, Lily. Afinal, é o lugar onde uma pessoa normal deveria estar à uma hora destas.

— Alguma indireta?

— Imagine! Ah, ia me esquecendo: a saboneteira ao lado da banheira está vazia. Onde posso apanhar outro sabonete?

— No armário do banheiro.

— Boa noite, então.

Foi só quando ele estava no corredor que Lily se deu conta de um detalhe.

— James, espere aí!

— Sim?

— Há somente um banheiro neste apartamento!

— Já percebi. E coloquei a calcinha que estava na pia para secar sobre o varão da cortina.

Morta de vergonha, Lily recusou-se a responder. Assim que ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar, apanhou os sapatos, o casaco e o véu branco, e rumou para seu quarto. Daquele dia em diante, era melhor começar prestar atenção nas coisas que ela deixava espalhadas pela casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lily sentou-se na poltrona estampada e olhou de modo ameaçador para o grande peixe ornamental que parecia espioná-la através de um flutuante ramo de algas. Como se não bastasse à presença de um dentista metido a bacana em seu apartamento, tinha que aturar também o imenso aquário que ele alojara sobre um aparador na sala de estar. E pensar que aquele martírio já durava três dias...

No momento, porém, nem James e nem seu peixe listrado se constituíam no centro das angústias dela. O que agoniava Lily Evans era a papelada que estava sobre seu colo: o extrato prestes a vencer de seu cartão de crédito, as recusas do pedido de empréstimo que fizera a dois bancos, o demonstrativo de sua conta corrente que contava com apenas 17,62 dólares e uma carta da sua irmã. Ou seja, a raiz de seus problemas era uma só: dinheiro. Melhor ainda: falta de dinheiro.

Ela leu a carta de Tess mais uma vez, embora já soubesse de cor e salteado o seu conteúdo:

"_Querida Lily,_

_Os exames foram um verdadeiro terror e nem sei como consegui passar em todos eles. Mais alguns meses e todos estarão me chamando por Dra. Tess... Não é bárbaro? Depois de tudo o que você vem fazendo por mim, odeio ter que voltar a precisar da sua ajuda financeira, mas acontece que se eu não pagar as mensalidades atrasadas da faculdades, a reitoria não permitirá que me concedam o diploma. Juro que, um dia, encontrarei uma maneira de recompensá-la por todas as despesas que lhe causei nos últimos tempos. Um grande beijo, Tess_."

Lily dobrou a folha de papel devagarzinho e voltou a guardá-la no envelope. Que situação! E não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

Ela e a irmã Tess tinham feito seus planos havia muito tempo, na época em que o pai abandonara o lar e deixara para a esposa toda a responsabilidade de criar as três filhas. Lily, três anos mais velha do que Tess, terminaria os estudos e passaria a lecionar; com o salário de professora, ajudaria Tess a se graduar como cardiologista para crianças. Ao perder o emprego, contudo, ela agora só contava com o dinheiro ganho na agência Shenanigans. Um dinheiro que não dava para nada.

O sistema de oxigenação no aquário de James Potter fazia um ruído intermitente, provocando uma contínua coluna de borbulhas que se elevava através da água cristalina. Lily observou dois belos peixes azulados cruzarem os limites do vidro retangular e deixou escapar um suspiro. Não conhecia aquela espécie, mas com certeza, os peixinhos deviam ter custado uma fortuna. Aliás, como todo o restante das coisas que James possuía. Era bem possível que, assinando uma única folha de seu talonário de cheques, ele resolvesse todos os problemas de Tess.

E se lhe pedisse uma pequena quantia emprestada? Não. Ela abandonou a idéia em questão de segundos. Afinal, mal conhecia James. E só permitira que ele ficasse em seu apartamento por que...

Suaves passos no corredor do prédio interromperam-lhe as divagações e ela ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a porta com uma expressão ansiosa. Instantes depois, James entrava e acomodava sua bicicleta de encontro ao bufê.

Enquanto calculava que aquela reluzente bicicleta devia ter custado o mesmo que seu Fusca caindo aos pedaços, Lily comentou:

— Você chegou cedo hoje.

— É que jogo tênis nas tardes de quarta-feira, quando o consultório fecha mais cedo. Acho que me esqueci de lhe contar.

— Sim, deve ter se esquecido.

Ela sorriu, enquanto James colocava o capacete sobre o assento da bicicleta com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas. Estranho... Lily nem parecia à mesma mulher que havia ridicularizado seus equipamentos esportivos e fizera um carnaval dos infernos antes de permitir que ele mantivesse sua bike na sala de estar. Curioso, observou:

— Você parece estar de bom humor.

— Não. Pelo contrário, estou morrendo de preocupação.

— E o que está deixando você tão preocupada assim?

— Dinheiro.

— Dinheiro?

O tom de James deixou-a um tanto perturbada. Lily esperava que ele fosse mais complacente, mais gentil, mais solidário. Droga! Por que era que as pessoas discutiam os mais diferentes assuntos com a maior naturalidade do mundo, enquanto falar de dinheiro sempre criava um clima de constrangimento e certo mal-estar?

Ela desviou o olhar e disse somente:

— Pois é.

— Esse parece ser um problema que afeta toda a humanidade. Ninguém nunca tem dinheiro para nada, não é verdade?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele atravessou o hall e rumou para o corredor. Envergonhada por ter chegado a imaginar que James Potter poderia lhe oferecer ajuda, Lily elevou a voz ao perceber que ele estava prestes a entrar no seu dormitório:

— Ah, e tem mais uma coisa!

— Sim?

— Será que você não poderia colocar esse maldito aquário no quarto?

Estava demorando em ela implicar com o aquário! James riu baixinho antes de responder:

— Não dá. O sol bate justamente deste lado do apartamento; além de o calor acelerar o crescimento das algas, os peixes não se adaptariam ao excesso de claridade e acabariam morrendo.

— E por que você não fecha a cortina?

— Tenho direito à metade do espaço disponível nesta casa, esqueceu? E a única coisa minha que deixei na sala de estar foi o aquário.

— E a bicicleta?

— Já lhe expliquei que ela é o meu meio de transporte, Lily. Você não pode dizer que se trata de um luxo ou um capricho.

— Não custava nada perguntar o que eu achava de ter um aquário gigantesco na sala, custava?

— Agora não posso discutir esse assunto, ou vou me atrasar para o jogo de tênis.

— Mas eu...

— Continue olhando para os peixinhos. Talvez você aprenda a gostar desse simpático aquário.

Simpático? Argh! Ela ouviu-o sumir quarto adentro e fez uma careta. Jamais iria gostar de peixes... ou de James Potter. Precisava isso sim, dar um jeito de se livrar deles o mais rápido possível.

James reapareceu minutos depois, usando um agasalho de moletom cinza-azulado e carregando uma raquete de tênis debaixo do braço; os arrepiados cabelos escuros, geralmente em natural desalinho, estavam úmidos. Será que seu colega de jogo era alguma modelo estonteante, saída da página central de uma dessas revistas masculinas?

— Até mais, Lily... Isto é, se você não for sair esta noite. ― Ela não respondeu.

Ainda olhando para Lily, James apanhou sua bicicleta, abriu a porta do apartamento e quase trombou com uma mulher, que vestia uniforme de enfermeira e trazia uma caneca de café na mão.

— Ooopa! Perdão — ele se desculpou. — Quer falar com Lily?

— Sou Marlene McKinnon e moro no apartamento ao lado — explicou Lene, analisando-o com indisfarçável admiração. — Posso voltar num outro momento, se estiver interrompendo alguma coisa importante.

— Fique à vontade — respondeu James, dando-lhe passagem. — Estou de saída.

Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si após despedir-se com um breve aceno, Lene correu acomodar-se ao lado de Lily no sofá e exclamou:

— Uau! Quem é esse pedaço de mau caminho?

— James Potter.

— Puxa vida! Moramos no mesmo prédio há dois anos, passo pela sua porta todos os dias quando vou e volto do hospital e nunca vi um gatão como ele saindo da sua casa... Muito menos em plena tarde!

— Não é nada do que você está imaginando, pode acreditar. James está morando aqui por uns tempinhos, só isso.

— Só isso?

— Deixe de histórias, Lene. Ele é dentista.

— Dentista, ainda por cima?

— Oh, droga! Quer me deixar falar? James Potter é somente um dentista metido a besta que alugou o quarto vago deste apartamento. Ele vai pagar metade das despesas.

— E onde foi que você conseguiu uma maravilha daquelas?

— Não "consegui", Lene. Cheguei uma noite dessas em casa e ele já estava acomodado aqui. Eu nunca o tinha visto mais gordo.

— Caramba! Por que coisas assim nunca acontecem comigo? Um homem com aquele físico... e aquele olhar que mais parece um convite para uma noite de amor sem fim? Ah, o que eu não faria por um par de olhos como aquele!

— No que me diz respeito, pode ficar com ele inteirinho para você.

— Você tem um coração que vale ouro, Lily!

— Pare de me atormentar, sim? Só permiti que James ficasse aqui porque ele já tinha pagado o aluguel do mês de março. E você sabe que estou sem um tostão furado no bolso.

— Quer dizer que, além de ser uma delícia de homem, ele também tem dinheiro?

— Se você visse a qualidade e a quantidade de tralhas que James trouxe para cá! Uma pessoa que possui um aquário como aquele ali não deve estar passando fome!

Lene admirou o aquário e disse:

— Talvez James seja a solução para os seus problemas, Lily.

— Como assim?

— O dinheiro que você precisa mandar para Tess... Por que não pede emprestado a ele?

— Já pensei nisso.

— E?

— Tentei tocar no assunto, mas ele logo desviou a conversa. Ah, Lene, esta situação me mata de vergonha!

— Bobagem, menina. Melhor do que James, só ganhar na loteria... Por falar nisso, você sabia que o prêmio desta semana está acumulado em dois milhões de dólares?

— Imagine só o que eu não faria com dois milhões de dólares! Tudo estaria resolvido na minha vida!

Lily não abandonava o sonho de ganhar a sorte grande. Todos os sábados, quando comprava seu bilhete apesar das dificuldades em que se encontrava e do aperto financeiro em que vivia, dava-se ao luxo de fantasiar que o milagre tinha se realizado. Após receber os cumprimentos e o polpudo cheque, enviaria a quantia de que Tess necessitava e... Aleluia! Livre, afinal! Nunca mais teria que se preocupar com as malditas e infindáveis contas pelo restante de seus dias!

Voltando a olhar para o maior de todos os peixes, ao qual batizara mentalmente de "Anjinho" devido à expressão dócil e à forma das brânquias, que mais pareciam duas asinhas, deu-se conta de que desgostava dele ainda mais do que antes. Anjinho era uma das provas de que James Potter jamais teria que esquentar seus miolos pensando num modo de pagar malditas e infindáveis contas. Ah, a vida não era nem um pouco justa!

Por fim, ela murmurou:

— Não sei o que farei com relação à Tess. Tenho a impressão de que minha irmã pensa que lhe enviarei o dinheiro para pagar a faculdade o mais breve possível, mas sequer lhe contei que eu havia perdido o emprego.

— Olhe, tenho duzentos dólares guardados para uma viagenzinha. Como não vou usar esse dinheiro até minhas próximas férias, posso emprestá-lo a você.

— Obrigada, Lene, mas o fato é que preciso de uns cinco mil dólares.

— Poxa, aí complicou! Será que Tess não teria meios de pagar a faculdade por si própria?

— Ela já gastou todas as suas economias e ainda está devendo algumas mensalidades atrasadas. O restante, agora, depende de mim.

— Não há outra saída, Lily. Você tem que pedir um empréstimo.

— Minhas requisições foram rejeitadas por todos os bancos desta região da Virgínia. Não possuo bens ou avalistas que possam responder pela quantia de que necessito.

— Entendo. Olhe, há aquela biboca que acabou de abrir na Filmore Avenue. Passo por lá todos os dias, a caminho do hospital, e me pareceu ser um tipo de agência onde emprestam dinheiro sem garantias.

— Tem certeza?

— Eles anunciam créditos facilitados, embora tudo demonstre tratar-se de um negócio de agiotagem.

— Pouco me importa do que se trata Lene. Explique-me direitinho onde fica essa tal agência e, se não tiver surgido outra solução até o fim de semana, irei até lá.

— Talvez você não deva ir. O lugar tem uma aparência meio... sórdida, sei lá.

— Sórdida ou não, estou começando a ficar desesperada por causa desse dinheiro. Sou capaz de qualquer coisa para manter minha irmã na faculdade, a fim de que ela possa dar continuidade aos estudos.

Enquanto Lene fazia uma expressão pesarosa, Lily avaliava sua situação. Sim, faria qualquer coisa... menos tentar discutir assuntos importantes com James Potter outra vez.

Pelo restante da semana, ela deu um jeito de evitar encontrar-se com seu indesejado inquilino. Quando acordava, no final da manhã, James e sua bicicleta já não estavam mais à vista; à noite, ao regressar de suas apresentações, tomava todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho e despertá-lo de seu sono.

Embora James Potter não permanecesse pelas redondezas, sua presença permeava o mais recôndito recanto do apartamento. O armário do banheiro, por exemplo, estava repleto de artigos masculinos: creme de barbear, loção pós-barba e aparelho com gilete ocupavam a prateleira inferior; logo acima, havia frascos com aspirina, vitaminas e emplastos para contusões; no alto do gabinete ficavam pequenos vidros com água oxigenada e bicarbonato de sódio, pasta, escova e fio dentais, além de um sofisticado aparato para higiene bucal por meio de jatos d'água. Ou seja, todos os itens de toalete dela estavam amontoados num cantinho.

Irritada com o espaço ocupado pelo frasco de bicarbonato de sódio, Lily prendeu, com fita adesiva, um bilhetinho no espelho:

"_James,_

_Favor deixar alimentos na cozinha_."

Na manhã seguinte, havia outro bilhete no local onde ela deixara o seu:

"_Lily _

_Pelo que entendi você ainda não sabe que o bicarbonato de sódio é um importante complemento para a total higienização de dentes e mucosas da boca. Por isso, o local mais adequado para guardá-lo é o banheiro_."

Junto ao bilhete, estava um pequeno folheto com orientações para a prevenção da inflação de gengivas.

Praguejando baixinho, ela escovou os dentes com cuidado redobrado, embora fizesse questão absoluta de dispensar um exame das próprias gengivas no espelho. Afinal, desde quando possuía sinais de periodontite ou sangramento após a escovação? Aos diabos com as recomendações do dentista James Potter!

Mas os problemas não se restringiam ao banheiro. A cozinha, antes espaçosa e ensolarada, estava atulhada com equipamentos modernos e sofisticados: um processador de alimentos, um liquidificador de última geração, uma cafeteira elétrica acoplada a um moedor de grãos de café e um forno de microondas computadorizado. A princípio, Lily antipatizou com eles devido ao fato de que ocupavam muito lugar; na manhã de sábado, porém, descobriu que seria capaz de odiá-los mortalmente.

No meio de um sonho maravilhoso, no qual havia descoberto as sementes de uma árvore que produzia cédulas de cem dólares, ela foi sacudida de volta à realidade por um barulho infernal. E não demorou mais do que alguns instantes para se dar conta de que o tal ruído, que mais lembrava uma britadeira enlouquecida, vinha do processador de alimentos de James.

Entorpecida pelo sono, Lily suplicou:

— Desligue essa maldita porcaria, pelo amor de Deus!

O barulho continuava. E parecia lhe triturar os miolos. Percebendo que James não a ouvira, ela gritou:

— Quer desligar essa droga antes que minha cabeça exploda? ― Tendo feito três exaustivas performances na noite anterior, a única coisa que Lily desejava era dormir até não poder mais. Além do corpo moído pelo cansaço, seus pés ainda latejavam por causa dos sapatos de salto alto que tivera que calçar para as apresentações.

Mas quem conseguiria adormecer em meio àquele inferno?

Admitindo que só por um milagre conseguiria conciliar o sono novamente, ela rolou pela cama e se ergueu, tocando o assoalho frio com a planta dos pés. Meio cambaleante ajeitou a imensa camiseta que usava em lugar do pijama tradicional e deu um demorado bocejo. Já que se via obrigada a levantar, iria comer alguma coisa e preparar-se para a perfomance que sempre fazia no hospital local nas tardes de sábado, apresentando-se às crianças internadas como a Palhacinha Clara. Que outro remédio lhe restava?

Ao perceber que Lily entrava na cozinha, James foi logo dizendo:

— Tem café recém-passado na...

A voz lhe morreu na garganta quando ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para sua colega de moradia. Lily Evans, descalça, vestia apenas uma camiseta quase transparente, cuja bainha chegava ao alto de um belíssimo par de coxas.

James engoliu em seco.

Sem dar-se conta do que se passava com ele, Lily aproximou-se da pia e serviu-se de uma caneca de café. Agradeceu, bocejou novamente e encostou-se à porta da geladeira, onde ficou bebericando o aromático líquido.

James não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O tecido macio da camiseta amoldava-se com incrível sensualidade sobre suas curvas perfeitas, delineando o contorno dos seios empinados e do quadril redondo, pousando mansamente em cima das coxas firmes e bem-feitas. Será que Lily tinha idéia do efeito que sua figura provocava num homem?

Ele pigarreou para limpar a garganta:

— Você... ha... não está com frio?

Ela olhou para seus pés descalços antes de responder:

— Não. Aliás, nunca uso chinelos.

Só então Lily deu-se ao trabalho de dar uma boa olhada em seu companheiro de apartamento. James vestia um jeans apertado e uma camiseta pólo vermelha que, justa como a calça, ressaltava-lhe os ombros largos e o tórax forte. Em nada se parecia com alguém preocupado com doenças de gengivas...

Ele, por sua vez, havia se esquecido por completo do que fazia. E quem dissera que, naquela circunstâncias, tinha cabeça para pensar em chinelos? Estava, isso sim, absolutamente deslumbrado com aquela camiseta que Lily vestia e não conseguia reparar em mais nada! Percebera, era claro, que os olhos dela brilhavam num rosto sem qualquer vestígio de maquiagem e que seus lábios, rosados e carnudos, lembravam um botão de flor prestes a desabrochar. Mas aquela camiseta... seria capaz de tirar o mais sério dos homens do caminho do bem!

Desviando-se das idéias lascivas, ele tratou de ocupar-se em lavar alguns morangos que estavam sobre a pia. De vez em quando, lançava um olhar guloso na direção de Lily. Puxa vida, como ela era bonita! Na certa, acabara de pular da cama, pois ainda tinha os cabelos ruivos despenteados e um gostoso ar de sono se refletia em seu semblante sereno. Ao imaginá-la entre os lençóis, sentiu um arrepio dominar-lhe a região das virilhas. Oh, Deus... Precisava se controlar ou aquilo ainda ia acabar mal!

Depois de passar alguns instantes observando os morangos com uma expressão ávida, Lily se aproximou e, espiando por sobre os ombros dele, perguntou:

— O que está fazendo?

— Uma vitamina com morangos, leite em pó e iogurte.

— Argh! Odeio iogurte! Isso é um desperdício de morangos, isso sim!

James nem respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo os seios firmes a lhe tocarem as costas. Que delícia! Bastava virar-se para tomá-la nos braços e beijar-lhe os lábios, acariciar-lhe o quadril roliço, afagar-lhe as coxas bem-feitas...

Absolutamente alheia aos pensamentos dele, Lily foi até o armário e apanhou uma caixa de sucrilhos; despejou um pouco numa tigela, cobriu os flocos coloridos com leite gelado e três colheradas de açúcar e, com a mistura numa das mãos, acomodou-se à mesa. James também levou sua vitamina para lá; após instalar-se numa cadeira, disparou um olhar reprovador na direção do prato dela e comentou:

— Esse seu desjejum é muito pobre em nutrientes. ― Apanhando o jornal que estava sobre a mesa, Lily ocupou-se em abri-lo e dobrá-lo, e só então retrucou:

— Não me diga que, além de doenças da gengivas, você também é profundo conhecedor de nutrição?

— A gengivite é uma das principais causas da perda precoce de dentes, assim como uma dieta rica em açúcar.

— Meus dentes vão muito bem, obrigada.

— Por enquanto.

— Ei, espere aí! Você viu o Caderno C do jornal?

— Acho que foi a parte que usei para embrulhar os talinhos dos morangos. Como não havia nada de importante nessa seção, joguei-a na cesta de lixo.

— Como, não havia nada de importante nela? E lá que são publicados os resultados da loteria de números!

— Você joga na loteria, Lily?

Sem se importar em responder, ela correu até a cesta colocada junto à porta da área de serviço e pôs-se a revolver seu conteúdo. Ao perceber que James continuava a tomar sua vitamina na maior calma do mundo, começou a reclamar:

— Se eu não estivesse precisando desesperadamente de dinheiro, você não estaria morando aqui e nem eu estaria tendo de escarafunchar no lixo!

Ele não pretendia alongar aquela conversa e muito menos perguntar o porquê de Lily andar tão interessada em assuntos monetários. Sabia, por experiência própria, que a maneira mais rápida de terminar uma amizade era falar de dinheiro, ainda mais quando uma das pessoas envolvidas possuía uma situação financeira estável e a outra estava atolada em dívidas.

Continuando a remexer na cesta, ela insistiu:

— Tem certeza de que colocou o jornal aqui?

— Espere, vou ajudá-la.

Mas, assim que se ajoelhou ao lado dela, James arrependeu-se de ser tão solícito. No mesmo instante, sentiu-se embriagado pela fragrância da colônia que Lily usava e pelo calor que emanava daquele corpo tão perfeito e atraente. Levantou-se de imediato. O que foi ainda pior, pois ela fez o mesmo gesto. Numa fração de segundo, seus contornos se tocavam; no momento seguinte, James a tomava em seus braços.

A resposta de Lily foi instantânea. Palavras lhe morreram na garganta sem serem proferidas, enquanto uma forte onda de desejo lhe percorria as entranhas. Entorpecida, ela levantou o rosto em brasa e colou os lábios nos de James, aspirando o perfume masculino que, manhã após manhã, impregnava o banheiro do pequeno apartamento.

Acariciando-lhe as costas, ele apertou-a contra si ao mesmo tempo em que lhe invadia a boca adocicada com a língua. Foi um beijo ardente, repleto de sensualidade, em que a excitação crescia e fluía entre os corpos entrelaçados. Por uns poucos momentos, ambos deixaram-se absorver pela paixão e arder no fogo que aquele contato imprevisto lhes provocava.

Lily foi a primeira a dar-se conta do absurdo da situação. Como se levasse um choque livrou-se dos braços de James e deu um passo para trás. Então, quase ofegante, perguntou num fio de voz:

— Po-por que... por que fez isso?

— O que esperava que eu fizesse, se você fica andando seminua de um lado para o outro?

— Seminua? Que bobagem é essa? Não vejo nada de errado com a minha camiseta. E quanto aos chinelos...

— Ao inferno com os malditos chinelos, Lily!

— Mas você...

James não a deixou terminar. Apanhou o Caderno C do jornal, que localizara no fundo da cesta de lixo, jogou-o com toda a força sobre a mesa e saiu da cozinha.

Um ou dois minutos haviam se passado quando Lily ouviu a porta da frente se abrir com um estrondo raivoso e fechar-se com uma violenta batida. Lutando contra uma sensação desagradável, ela se encaminhou para o banheiro.

* * *

James Potter pedalava sua bicicleta com exagerada energia, esforçando-se para manter a concentração no fluxo de carros e pessoas ao seu redor. Volta e meia, porém, seus pensamentos retornavam a Lily e ao inusitado beijo que haviam trocado. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Nunca, em trinta anos de vida, tinha perdido o controle sobre seus instintos ou sobre as situações em que se encontrava. Talvez fosse aquela maldita camiseta que ela usava... Que outra explicação teria para um comportamento tão estranho?

Embora fosse fim do inverno, o tempo estava quente e agradável. James pedalou por quase duas horas pela ciclovia que margeava o rio Potomac, parando apenas para apanhar um lanche numa delicatessen especializada em comida grega. Havia já vários meses que ele e seu colega de consultório alternavam consultas aos sábados de manhã, quando atendiam somente a crianças pobres das redondezas. Naquele sábado em particular, James concordara em trabalhar algumas horinhas na parte da tarde, a fim de cuidar dos dentes de uma garotinha que não podia comparecer mais cedo. Faria aquele pequeno sacrifício por qualquer pessoa, mas não podia negar que a pequena Emily fosse uma de suas clientes preferidas. Agora, havia mais um motivo para alegrar-se com aquele compromisso: seria uma ótima maneira de manter os pensamentos afastados de Lily Evans.

Ele avistou a menina assim que entrou na rua onde ficava seu consultório odontológico. As marias-chiquinhas que prendiam os cabelos de Emily balançavam para lá e para cá, enquanto ela deslizava pela calçada como um pé de vento.

Mal James desceu da bicicleta, Emily correu para junto dele e atirou-se em seus braços. Tão logo ele colocou-a no chão novamente, a garota apontou para os pés e exclamou:

— Olhe só os patins que ganhei Dr. Potter! Não parece que posso voar em cima deles?

— Parece, sim! Você já aprendeu a usar os freios dessa coisa?

— Não, mas vou aprender rapidinho. Já prometi isso ao vovô. Dizendo isso, Emily deslizou para o lado de um velho senhor de cabelos brancos, que se apoiava numa bengala diante do portão do consultório. Ele sorriu para James e falou, enquanto lançava um olhar repleto de orgulho à neta:

— Obrigado por ter vindo, doutor.

— É um prazer revê-lo, Sr. Halvorsen — respondeu James. — Esta será a primeira vez nesta semana que vou ter a oportunidade de trabalhar nos dentes de uma paciente com patins.

— Nós os compramos no Bazar da Pechincha esta manhã — explicou Emily. — Custaram só dois dólares.

O velhinho ficou visivelmente embaraçado e James não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. John Halvorsen podia envergonhar-se da própria pobreza, mas não poupara esforços para conseguir uma ajuda financeira da Previdência Social, o que lhe possibilitava o custeio do tratamento da séria doença que acometia sua neta.

James apenas sorriu e conduziu os dois para o interior do consultório. Enquanto ajeitava Emily sobre a cadeira odontológica, perguntou:

— E então, como foi à visita ao médico na semana passada?

— Pouco animadora — respondeu o velhinho, com os olhos turvos. — Emily terá que voltar ao hospital e é por isso que fiz questão que ela viesse vê-lo hoje, Dr. Potter.

— Por que Emily será internada novamente? — quis saber James.

— Ela precisa fazer novos exames e só então... — o Sr. Halvorsen parecia não saber como continuar.

— Vovô quase desistiu de me comprar os patins — interveio a menina. — Mas eu falei que só poderia brincar com eles agora, já que vou ter que ficar naquela porcaria de hospital outra vez.

— Ora, lá não é tão chato assim — James tentou confortá-la. Contudo, ele mesmo sabia que aquilo era mentira. Que hospital neste mundo poderia ser chamado de "um ambiente agradável"? E, a julgar pela expressão sombria no rosto do velho John Halvorsen, as perspectivas não eram nada boas, uma vez que Emily já estivera internada por várias vezes para tratamento de um grave problema no coração. Pobre criança! E pobre avô, que sofria junto com ela!

Com gestos ágeis e rápidos, James fez duas obturações e aplicou uma espessa camada de flúor nos dentes da menina, para protegê-los contra os efeitos da forte medicação que ela tomava para a doença cardíaca. Assim que Emily viu-se livre do tratamento odontológico, correu para fora do consultório, a fim de desfrutar de mais algumas voltinhas sobre seus patins novos; no minuto seguinte, seu avô abria a carteira e estendia as três únicas notas de um dólar que lhe restavam na direção do jovem dentista.

— Eu gostaria que aceitasse isto, doutor... Sei que não é muito, mas gastei o resto que tinha com os patins novos para ela...

James não hesitou em recusar o pagamento simbólico:

— Guarde esse dinheiro, por favor. Já fico satisfeito só em saber que Emily está feliz da vida com seu novo par de patins. Aliás... Quando ela será internada?

O velhinho esboçou um tristonho sorriso de gratidão, enquanto recolocava a surrada carteira no bolso.

— No início da semana, doutor.

— Então lhe diga que estou lhe desejando toda a sorte do mundo, Sr. Halvorsen.

— Obrigado, Dr. Potter. Minha menina vai mesmo precisar.

Uma hora mais tarde, James ainda estava no consultório quando Ryan, o colega com quem dividia as instalações, passou por ali para apanhar sua correspondência.

— O que está fazendo por aqui numa tarde de sábado, rapaz? Pensei que estivesse em casa, se preparando para uma tremenda noitada!

— Acontece que não tenho nenhuma "tremenda noitada" programada para este final de semana, Ryan.

— Que desperdício de tempo e juventude!

James sabia que o colega, que estava casado havia quase trinta anos e preparava sua papelada para requisitar a aposentadoria, acreditava piamente no comentário que acabara de fazer.

Remexendo nas cartas que haviam chegado pela manhã, Ryan perguntou num tom escancaradamente sugestivo:

— E que tal a moça com quem está morando? Você disse que ela era professora... Parece-me que seria uma companhia bastante interessante para você, não acha?

Se Ryan soubesse! Numa sucessão de imagens sobrepostas em sua mente, James reviu Lily com o minivestido de noiva, depois com a imensa camiseta de algodão, depois presa entre seus braços...

— James? Você me ouviu?

— Ha?... Oh, sim, claro que sim. É que ela não é o que se poderia chamar de uma pessoa... comum. E também não se trata de uma professorinha qualquer. Lily é... Bem, ela...

— Está tentando me dizer que a garota é deliciosamente bonita e sexy?

— É... Acho que seria bobagem negar.

— Então é por isso que você não tem compromisso para esta noite! A coisa vai ferver em sua própria casa!

— Muito pelo contrário, Ryan. A realidade é bem diferente do que você está imaginando.

Depois do que havia ocorrido pela manhã, o que James mais queria era evitar a presença daquela jovem que o tirara do sério sem ao menos se dar conta disso. E foi por esse motivo que deixou o consultório no finzinho da tarde, rezando para que Lily já tivesse saído quando ele chegasse ao apartamento.

A fim de garantir-se, jantou numa lanchonete e então deu uma paradinha numa livraria. E só entrou em casa após colar o ouvido na porta e certificar-se de que não havia ninguém ali.

Rumando para o banheiro a fim de tomar uma ducha relaxante, pôs-se a considerar a idéia de se mudar. Talvez Lily tivesse razão e essa fosse à melhor alternativa para ambos. Mas será que não teria transtornos ao arranjar um quarto em alguma pensão para rapazes? Será que se acostumaria a um ambiente tão frio e impessoal?

Ainda pensando nessa hipótese, James despiu-se e abriu a torneira do chuveiro. Distraído, levou um susto tremendo ao puxar a cortina e ver que a banheira estava repleta de peças íntimas femininas: calcinhas, sutiãs, colantes e meias de todos os tipos e cores imagináveis. Enquanto murmurava um palavrão, ele virou-se e só então percebeu que havia um bilhete pregado no espelho.

"_James,_

_A máquina de lavar e secar quebrou. Banho, só amanhã_."

Louco de raiva, ele nem se deu conta de que falava sozinho:

— Essa é que não! Só porque aquela peste endiabrada quer!

Sem parar de praguejar, tirou todas as peças da banheira e colocou-as em três baldes que havia apanhado na área de serviço. Depois, ainda reclamando baixinho, levou os baldes para o quarto de Lily e largou-os ao lado da cama. Ela que se arrumasse com aquela bagunça, oras!

Após alguns minutos, já debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, James tomou uma decisão: não, não iria se mudar dali. Ficaria naquele apartamento, aguentando Lily Evans reclamar dos seus peixes, se livrando da desordem que ela fazia na banheira, ignorando o quanto se sentia afetado por aquela presença tão feminina e sedutora. Afinal, o tormento terminaria em dois ou três meses, quando seu próprio apartamento estivesse pronto. Aí, então, começaria uma vida nova e Lily seria apenas uma lembrança.

Uma confusa e mal-resolvida lembrança.

* * *

Julia Menezes: Oi Julia. É um tanto inusitada a situação da mudança, mas no fundo, bem no fundinho a Lily gostou de ver o seu apartamento invadido por um todo poderoso James Potter. E também eles já não são tããããããão estranhos assim não é ;D Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	3. Capítulo 3

O velho cartaz de papelão pregado no vidro imundo dizia somente Lew's — Penhores e Empréstimos. Assim que abriu a porta e deu uma espiadela no interior do escritório, Lily arrependeu-se de ter perdido tanto tempo escolhendo uma roupa boa para ir até lá; era evidente que qualquer pessoa que trabalhasse em meio àquelas desordem e sujeira não se importaria com a sua aparência.

— Estou aqui, nos fundos. Aguarde-me um instante, por favor — respondeu uma voz meio rouca ao barulho dos sininhos de metal pendurados na porta encardida.

Ela não respondeu tamanha era à aflição de ver-se num lugar tão sórdido. Tinha vontade de sair correndo dali, mas sabia que não podia se dar a esse luxo. Afinal, a tal agência de crediário direto era a sua última esperança.

Olhando ao redor, reparou nos inúmeros objetos dispostos em prateleiras capengas, protegidos apenas por engorduradas e pegajosas lâminas de vidro. Em situação desesperadora como a que ela própria se encontrava, pessoas haviam penhorado seus relógios, jóias, máquinas fotográficas, talheres de prata e até mesmo um longo colar de pérolas. Baixou então a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspiro. Se ao menos tivesse algo de valor...

— Eu sou Lew. Em que posso servi-la? Ela virou-se e se deparou com um homem atarracado e bastante calvo, segurando num dos cantos da boca a ponta de um malcheiroso charuto. Ao que tudo indicava, o tal Lew havia surgido por detrás de uma cortina ensebada nos fundos da loja.

Ficou olhando para ele por alguns instantes, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Reparou, então, que Lew tinha os olhos miúdos e puxados, como os de uma doninha; a pele de seu rosto era pálida e estava longe de possuir o brilho que traduzia uma vida de hábitos saudáveis.

Percebendo que o melhor a fazer seria ir direto ao motivo daquela visita, Lily decidiu deixar de lado os preâmbulos e tratou de ser curta e objetiva:

— Preciso de um empréstimo.

Depois de lançar um olhar especulativo no relógio barato que ela usava no braço esquerdo, Lew perguntou num tom de total neutralidade:

— Você não tem nada que possa penhorar?

— Não.

— Está empregada no momento?

— Estou.

— Certo. Queira vir ao escritório.

Cautelosa, Lily seguiu-o para detrás das cortinas. Experimentava uma terrível sensação de mal-estar e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Mesmo assim, não tinha como recuar. Tess precisava daquele dinheiro e ela faria qualquer coisa para ajudar a irmã.

Lew sentou-se a uma escrivaninha de metal toda manchada e amontoou, num dos cantos, duas ou três pequenas pilhas de papéis. Indicando a cadeira antiquada à sua frente, disse:

— Sente-se aí.

Lily ignorou o odor rançoso que se desprendia de um bule de metal colocado sobre uma das bocas de um fogareiro elétrico, e acomodou-se na cadeira sem estofamento. Em silêncio, ficou observando o homem remexer nas gavetas da escrivaninha.

Pouco depois, ele lhe estendia uma ficha encardida como o restante do lugar.

— Tome. Preencha com os seus dados pessoais.

Ela anotou seu nome e endereço completos, citou a vizinha Lene como referência e declarou um salário semanal de quinhentos dólares. Em seguida, perguntou:

— Quais são os termos do empréstimo?

Após dar uma baforada no fétido charuto, Lew respondeu apenas:

— Depende do quanto vai levar.

— Eu... ha... Bem, preciso de cinco mil dólares.

— Então terá que pagar trezentos dólares por semana durante seis meses. Os pagamentos são feitos às quartas-feiras, antes que eu feche a loja às seis da tarde. Se atrasar, paga com multa.

Trezentos dólares por semana? A cabeça de Lily começou a girar em números, enquanto ela calculava o número de apresentações que teria que fazer para conseguir aquela quantia. E o empréstimo não era tudo; restava-lhe ainda a sua parte nas despesas do apartamento, ou seja, metade das contas de água, luz, gás, telefone, aluguel. Isso, claro, sem falar dos custos com alimentação... ainda que passasse seis meses comendo sucrilhos e macarrão com manteiga. Deus do céu seria simplesmente impossível cumprir todos aqueles compromissos!

No instante seguinte, porém, lembrou-se de Tess e de todas as crianças com problemas cardíacos que teriam suas vidas levadas de volta à normalidade a partir do momento em que sua irmã começasse a exercer a profissão de médica.

Bem, não lhe sobrava outra escolha. Iria trabalhar noite e dia. Iria se virar do avesso. Iria vender a alma ao diabo. Faria o que fosse necessário para pagar o empréstimo.

Com a voz um tanto trêmula, perguntou:

— Onde assino?

Vinte minutos mais tarde Lily saía do escritório com um cheque no valor de cinco mil dólares na mão. Talvez aquilo fosse motivo para cair na risada, mas o fato era que sentia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos cansados. Ao colocar uma das mãos no bolso do casaco, à procura de seu lenço, tudo o que encontrou foi o bilhete de loteria que havia comprado dois dias atrás. Então murmurou para si mesma, enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos sobre os olhos para afugentar as lágrimas:

— Dois milhões de dólares... Dois milhões de dólares... ― Sonhar ainda era de graça e todo ser humano tinha suas ilusões. Alguém ganharia aquele dinheirão, não ganharia? Por que não ela?

* * *

Lene colocou a cabeça no vão da porta e foi logo perguntando:

— Conseguiu o dinheiro?

Lily lhe acenou com o polpudo cheque e respondeu:

— Agora só falta depositar na conta corrente e mandar a quantia necessária para que Tess quite seus débitos com a faculdade.

— Que bom! Podemos cuidar disso no caminho para o brechó, não é?

Lily hesitou, pois detestava brechós e bazares de pechinchas. Mas Lene não lhe deu tempo para arranjar uma desculpa:

— Nada de dizer que havia se esquecido, Lily! Você prometeu que me ajudaria a procurar um abajur para o meu quarto.

— Está bem, está bem... Mas ainda vou levar uns vinte minutinhos para tomar banho e me arrumar, ok?

Meia hora depois, enquanto se acomodavam no carro de Lene, ela provocou Lily:

— Você ficou perdendo tempo debaixo do chuveiro e nem viu o gostosão.

— Que conversa é essa Lene?

— O dentista. Ele entrou no apartamento, ficou uns instante no quarto e depois saiu novamente. É um gatão, não? Como é conviver com um homem daqueles todos os dias?

— Para falar a verdade, não faço a menor idéia. Nossos horários não combinam e quase nunca nos encontramos.

— Pois saiba de uma coisa amiga, se um pedaço de mau caminho como o tal James viesse morar no meu apartamento, eu mudaria até mesmo o horário das refeições só para desfrutar da companhia dele.

— Ah, Lene, eu não poderia fazer isso nem que quisesse. Vou ter que trabalhar todos os minutos da minha vida, para poder saldar o empréstimo.

A enfermeira entrou no pátio do estacionamento de um bazar de pechinchas, parou o carro numa vaga e, após desligar o motor, olhou fundo nos olhos da amiga.

— Seja sincera, Lily. Você acha que vai mesmo conseguir devolver o dinheiro que tomou emprestado daquele agiota?

— Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida! Agora vamos, não temos o dia todo para perder aqui!

Lily foi logo torcendo o nariz ao entrar na loja. Tinha a impressão de que o ar de lugares como aquele estava impregnado de odores como os exalados pelo mofo, pelo bolor, pelo suor, pela umidade... Os odores pungentes da pobreza, que lhe traziam à memória sua infância, quando a maioria das roupas que vestia vinha do Exército da Salvação e outras instituições de caridade.

Alheia às sensações da vizinha e amiga, Lene soltou uma exclamação deliciada e apanhou um antigo abajur, com pedestal de bronze e cúpula em tecido rosa pastel, que estava sobre uma das banquinhas espalhadas pelo interior do bazar.

— Não falei Lily? Eu tinha certeza de que encontraria o que precisava aqui! E vai me custar dez vezes menos do que um novo!

Tentando ignorar a barulheira provocada por um bebê chorão, um homem que espirrava sem parar, a discussão entre um velhinho e sua esposa a respeito de uma poltrona e o ruído irritante de um videogame que estava sendo testado, Lily respondeu com uma pergunta, cuja resposta sabia de cor:

— Você adora fazer compras aqui, não é?

— Claro que sim! É uma das poucas maneiras que temos de burlar as regras econômicas do sistema! Por que pagar mais, quando se pode pagar menos?

— Você tem cada uma!

Com o pequeno abajur numa das mãos, Lene abriu caminho por um corredor onde se enfileiravam cabides com vestidos femininos; uma plaqueta avisava que os preços variavam de 2,95 a 5,00 dólares cada. Enquanto Lily a seguia de pertinho, ela passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o tecido de um dos trajes e comentou:

— Muitas das coisas que estão expostas aqui são uma porcaria, mas não é difícil se achar uma peça boa de verdade.

— Você já encontrou o abajur de que necessitava, não é? Por que não vamos embora?

— Bem, nós poderíamos... Oh, Lily! Espere um pouquinho!

Antes que tivesse tempo para reclamar, Lily viu-se segurando o abajur. No instante seguinte, Lene já tinha em mãos um vestido preto que acabava de retirar de uma das araras. Levando a peça de encontro ao rosto, ela suspirou:

— Ah, aposto que isto é seda pura...

Apesar do horror que tinha àquela espécie de loja, Lily arregalou os olhos. O vestido era mesmo muito bonito. Lene procurou pela etiqueta e viu tratar-se de um traje que pertencera à butique de um renomado estilista. Mostrou-a para Lily, comentando:

— Eu não disse? Olhe só!

— Que tamanho é, Lene?

— Trinta e oito. Ah, que droga! Quando se encontra alguma coisa que valha a pena, é pequena demais! Quem teria um corpinho assim tão... Ei, Lily! Ele devia servir direitinho em você!

— Em mim?!

— É evidente! E aposto que a pessoa que teve dinheiro para comprá-lo não o vestiu mais do que uma vez; deve ter ido a uma festa, se entupiu de caviar e depois não coube mais na roupa.

Lily não sabia o que responder. Aproveitando-se de sua hesitação, Lene arrastou-a até um espelho de corpo inteiro e, colocando o vestido diante dela, incentivou-a:

— Veja que maravilha! Parece que foi feito sob encomenda para você!

— Sim, sim... Tenho que concordar que o vestido é mesmo lindo. Mas quando eu usaria um traje chique como esse?

— No dia em que sair com aquele gatão que mora com você.

— Nunca vou sair com James!

— Deixe de bobagem, Lily! Além do mais, é sempre bom estarmos preparadas para qualquer eventualidade. Enquanto isso, você o guarda no seu armário e pronto.

— Não tem jeito, Lene. Se levar o vestido, não terei dinheiro para o bilhete de loteria desta semana.

— Então eu ficarei com ele!

— Por quê? Não é ao menos do seu tamanho...

— Sei disso. Mas tenho uma amiga que, um dia desses, talvez venha pedi-lo emprestado. Sendo assim, vou mandar lavá-lo e deixá-lo pronto para quando essa ocasião chegar.

Revirando os olhos em sinal de pura exasperação, Lily acompanhou a amiga até o caixa.

— Não adianta Lene. Poupe o seu dinheiro, pois eu jamais teria uma oportunidade para usar um vestido desses.

Fingindo-se de surda, a enfermeira pagou a despesa e, feliz da vida, carregou seus dois pacotes para o estacionamento. Assim que as duas se acomodaram na velha perua Toyota, porém, ela retomou o assunto:

— Não entendo por que você não quer sair com James Potter. Ele é o mais bonitão dos homens que conheci nos últimos meses, tem dinheiro e...

— E age como uma pessoa endinheirada. Isso me irrita! Aposto que James nunca teve que dar duro para conseguir um simples hambúrguer!

— Oh, Lily! Você não pode transformar-se numa mulher amargurada só porque teve uma vida difícil.

— Você também pensaria como eu, se tivesse crescido num trailer caindo aos pedaços no oeste da Virgínia e só comesse uma refeição decente quando lhe davam tíquetes de alimentação.

Deixando a loja de pechinchas para trás, Lene argumentou:

— Ora, garota, isso faz parte do passado. Você hoje é uma jovem com diploma universitário, uma excelente professora, uma profissional como James ou qualquer outro.

— Sou exatamente o oposto de James Potter, Lene. E tive que suar muito para obter o pouco que consegui. Além do mais, meu emprego atual não pode ser chamado de uma "grande ocupação no mercado de trabalho".

— Mas...

— E quer um conselho? Pois então não gaste mais dinheiro mandando lavar o vestido. Eu não iria com James nem até a esquina!

* * *

No sábado, Lily colocou a fantasia que sempre usava para as apresentações como a Palhacinha Clara: um macacão exageradamente grande nas cores rosa e verde-turquesa, chapéu de grandes abas caídas, peruca cor de laranja, maquiagem teatral e um simpático nariz de borracha em forma de bola. Esse era um dos poucos trajes típicos que James ainda não tinha visto e, lembrando-se disso, ela achou melhor mantê-lo na obscuridade. Assim, esperou que o dentista se trancasse no banheiro para a habitual ducha para só então sair de seu quarto, escapulir pela porta de entrada do apartamento, descer as escadas do prédio na ponta dos pés e ganhar a rua. As crianças do hospital adoravam a Palhacinha Clara, mas James Potter, sem sombra de dúvida, iria achá-la simplesmente ridícula.

Enquanto caminhava até o local onde tinha estacionado seu velho Fusca cor-de-rosa na noite anterior, Lily deu-se conta de que não havia uma única nuvem no céu claro e a temperatura estava um tanto quente para o fim de inverno naquela região do norte da Virgínia. Respirando o ar adocicado, quase esboçou um sorriso. Recebera uma carta de Tess naquela manhã, agradecendo-lhe pelo cheque e avisando que as mensalidades escolares já estavam devidamente quitadas e em dia; além disso, trazia no bolso do casaco o dinheiro certinho para comprar seu bilhete de loteria e, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, iria chegar ao hospital sem se atrasar.

Depois de jogar os imensos sapatos turquesa da Palhacinha Clara no banco traseiro do carro, sentou-se ao volante e quase caiu na risada quando uma idéia estranha e fora de hora cruzou-lhe os pensamentos: era mesmo muito engraçado ter um automóvel da cor que combinava perfeitamente com os tons de sua fantasia de palhaço!

Afastando a absurda conclusão com um leve sacolejar da cabeça, Lily acenou para os dois garotos que andavam de skate ao longo da calçada e deu partida no motor. Seguiu-se um ruído rouco, que ela tentou sufocar pisando no acelerador três ou quatro vezes. Só que o carro não "pegou".

Prestes a dizer um palavrão, Lily girou a chave no contato e tentou novamente ligar o motor. Dessa vez, porém, não houve sequer um barulhinho. O veículo se mostrava absolutamente indiferente ao nervosismo e à ansiedade que se apoderavam dela. Após três novas tentativas, Lily tirou a chave da ignição. Da última vez que lhe ocorrera algo parecido, um adolescente que passava pelo local ofereceu-lhe ajuda e, depois de mexer e remexer em algumas pecinhas e fiações do motor conseguira resolver o problema. Esperançosa, ela levantou a cabeça e deu uma espiada ao redor; naquele momento, contudo, só havia uma senhora de meia-idade e uma jovem empurrando um carrinho de bebê nas imediações. Droga! Como sempre, não tinha um tostão para buscar auxílio numa oficina mecânica. E, para piorar, não podia perder a apresentação no hospital, pois as crianças sempre se deliciavam com as visitas da Palhacinha Clara.

James. James devia entender alguma coisa de carros. Afinal, a maioria dos homens sempre entendem do assunto. O diabo era ter que lhe confessar que ela estava com um problema e não sabia como resolvê-lo.

Descendo do veículo, Lily deu mais uma olhadela pela rua deserta. Precisava chegar ao hospital o quanto antes e James Potter parecia ser a única solução para o seu dilema. Enquanto corria em direção ao edifício de tijolinhos vermelhos onde morava, ela calculava se o jovem dentista já tivera tempo para vestir-se depois do banho... Sim, com certeza. Se conseguissem arrumar seu Fusca em poucos minutos, não chegaria atrasada para o compromisso com as crianças enfermas.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, sentiu o convidativo cheirinho de café recém-passado e foi direto para a cozinha.

— James, estou precisando da sua ajuda e...

As palavras lhe morreram na garganta. Lá estava James Potter, encostado no gabinete da pia, tendo por roupas apenas uma minúscula toalha enrolada à cintura.

Por longos instantes, ela permaneceu completamente muda. Seus olhos cheios de cobiça passeavam pelas pernas perfeitamente moldadas por músculos bastante desenvolvidos. Pelo volume que se formava sob o tecido felpudo da toalha azul-marinho, pelo tufo de pêlos que se escondia rumo ao baixo ventre, pelo torso amplo, pelos ombros largos e eretos, pelos cabelos ainda úmidos e que exalavam um delicioso aroma de pinho.

Por fim, olhou-o nos olhos e reencontrou sua própria voz:

— A-acho... acho que você acabou de sair do banho. ― Após servir-se de uma xícara de café, ele respondeu:

— Exato. E você, ao que tudo indica, acabou de chegar de uma apresentação no circo.

— Não. Na verdade, estou com esta fantasia porque estava a caminho do hospital e...

Estaria ficando maluca ou a toalha que ele usava estava lhe escorregando da cintura? Mais sem graça a cada segundo que passava, Lily tentou novamente:

— Estou com um problema.

James demonstrava uma calma enervante:

— E do que se trata?

— Meu carro. Não quer pegar.

— Se o seu carro não dá partida é porque há algo de errado com ele. Você colocou gasolina no tanque?

— Claro que sim, o tanque está quase cheio. Será que... Que você não poderia dar uma olhadinha e ver se consegue dar um jeito nele?

— Não me parece que eu esteja vestido de modo adequado a desmontar o motor de um automóvel.

— E... Eu também não estou.

E o que mais ela poderia dizer?

— Tem razão.

James tomou mais um gole de café. Como era possível que uma mulher ficasse tão sexy e provocante naquela ridícula fantasia de palhaço?

Esfregando uma mão na outra, Lily insistiu:

— E então, você vai me ajudar?

— A questão é que não entendo nada de carros. Mas vou lhe dar o nome do mecânico que cuida do meu automóvel. Ele é de confiança e trabalha muito bem.

— Não é preciso. Não tenho nem dinheiro nem tempo para isso, pois devo me apresentar no hospital em menos de uma hora.

James estava com a agenda lotada para aquela tarde, e um dos compromissos pelos quais mais aguardava seria uma relaxante partida de voleibol com um grupo de amigos. Mas... Que inferno! Por que ela tinha que olhá-lo com aqueles imensos e sedutores olhos verdes, sombreados por cílios negros e espessos que lhe davam todo o jeitinho de uma menina sapeca?

Colocando a xícara vazia sobre a pia, ele sugeriu:

— Posso lhe dar uma carona até o hospital.

— Uma carona? Não quer ao menos dar uma espiadela no meu carro?

— Não iria adiantar. Como eu disse, não entendo absolutamente nada de carros ou motores.

— Oh... Está bem, então.

— Não demoro.

Enquanto James deixava a cozinha com seu caminhar sereno, Lily perguntava-se por que certos homens tinham o dom de deixar seus nervos em frangalhos. Ora, ao diabo com todos eles! James reapareceu minutos depois usando jeans, uma camisa esporte listrada em azul e branco e tênis. Descendo as escadarias do prédio de três andares ao lado dela, podia sentir-lhe o delicioso perfume. O mesmo perfume que o tinha deixado quase tonto de desejo noites atrás, quando retirara suas peças íntimas da banheira e as colocara em baldes plásticos numa vingança meio sem propósito. Quando chegaram à calçada, Lily parou de repente.

— Espere! Preciso apanhar os sapatos da fantasia, que estão no meu carro.

Ele acompanhou-a em silêncio, mas, ao vê-la debruçar-se sobre o banco dianteiro do estapafúrdio Fusca cor-de-rosa, não conseguiu ficar quieto:

— Você chama isso de "carro"?

Lily bateu a porta do automóvel com toda a força; certificava-se de que estava bem trancada, ao responder:

— E por que não? É um veículo muito econômico e nunca... quero dizer, quase nunca me deixa na mão.

— Então por que não manda pintá-lo?

— Pois saiba que meu Fusca veio da oficina de pintura há menos de um mês. Mandei fazer o serviço com um pessoal que cobra apenas dezenove dólares pela mão-de-obra, se você escolher uma das cores que eles têm encalhadas. Era cor-de-rosa ou verde-musgo.

— Entendo.

— Além disso, eu adoro cor-de-rosa.

Dessa vez James resolveu manter a boca fechada, já que não via muito sentido em discutir o gosto pessoal de alguém. Assim, voltaram a caminhar em silêncio rumo ao local onde ele tinha deixado seu Porsche preto.

Foi, então, a vez de Lily surpreender-se com o que via:

— É esse o seu carro?

— Sim. Gostou?

— E existe algum maluco que não goste?

Lisonjeado, James sorriu e abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela se acomodasse.

Assim que o belo carro esporte começou a deslizar pela rua, emitindo um ruído que mais parecia o ronronar de um gatinho, Lily comentou:

— O dinheiro que você gastou com este automóvel daria para manter minha irmã na faculdade de Medicina por um ano inteiro.

— Você tem uma irmã prestes a se tornar médica?

— Sim, Tess vai ser cardiologista de crianças. Agora dobre à esquerda e não mude de assunto. Qualquer pessoa que possa ter um carro destes pode muito bem se hospedar no Hilton Hotel, enquanto espera que seu apartamento novo fique pronto. No entanto, você insiste em ficar no meu apartamento.

— Você queria alguém para dividir as despesas. Apenas não imaginava que esse alguém viesse a ser eu, James Potter, ao seu dispor.

— Não evite o ponto nevrálgico da questão. Por que, de verdade, resolveu ir morar no meu modesto lar?

— Porque estou com o dinheiro contado.

— Ora!

— É sério Lily. Além de investir uma boa quantia com vistas a ter meu próprio consultório odontológico, estou arcando com muitas despesas extras para a finalização das obras do apartamento que comprei no condomínio de que lhe falei. Não menti quando afirmei que, pelo menos por enquanto, estou vivendo com o dinheiro contado.

— Você investe para o futuro, compra um apartamento num condomínio de grã-finos, tem um Porsche, um forno de microondas, uma TV de LED, um enorme aquário repleto de caríssimos peixes tropicais... e acha que está atravessando um período de penúria?! Ah, isso só pode ser brincadeira! Você não passa de um jovem riquinho cheio de manias!

— Ei, vá com calma! Você também estudou, tem uma carreira e está tentando subir na vida. Nesse ponto, acho que somos iguais.

— Sou uma professora desempregada que vive de bicos. O meu patrimônio se restringe a um Fusca caindo de velho, quatorze dólares na caderneta de poupança e alguns trocados no bolso. Na verdade, tudo o que tenho são dois dólares e vinte e sete centavos... que têm que durar até a próxima quarta-feira, quando vou receber meu pagamento semanal. Agora, por favor, quer parar em frente àquele prédio ali?

Ele estacionou o carro no local que Lily lhe apontara. Ela saltou rapidamente, avisando:

— Volto num minuto.

James franziu as sobrancelhas. Como Lily Evans podia contar com tão pouco dinheiro? Era evidente que nunca conseguiria fazer fortuna trabalhando para a agência Shenanigans, mas deveria ter ao menos um pouco mais de recursos para se manter até o dia de pagamento. Principalmente levando-se em consideração o fato de ele ter pagado todo o aluguel daquele mês.

Instantes depois ela reaparecia, trazendo uma porção de balões de gás nas mais variadas cores. Tão logo voltou a se instalar no banco do passageiro, disse:

— Vamos andando, Riquinho. O hospital fica a poucos quarteirões daqui, mas ainda tenho que passar num outro lugar.

Ele disfarçou o rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado e perguntou, num tom despreocupado:

— Aonde devo ir agora?

— Até aquela loja de conveniência ali, na esquina.

— Acabou o leite?

— Não. Vou comprar meu bilhete de loteria.

— Ficou maluca? Está praticamente na lona e gasta o pouco que lhe resta em bilhetes de loteria?

— O dinheiro do bilhete não conta, porque já estava separado especialmente para isso. Além do mais, nunca se sabe quando a sorte poderá lhe sorrir!

James ainda estava sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de reprovação quando ela retornou ao carro, guardando o tal bilhete no bolso do casaco. Com um largo sorriso, Lily então tratou de calçar seus sapatos de palhaço, enquanto ele colocava o veículo outra vez em movimento.

Assim que entraram no pátio circular que dava acesso à entrada do hospital municipal, James lembrou-se de que o avô da pequena Emily lhe dissera que a menina seria internada no início daquela semana. Deu uma rápida olhadela no relógio de pulso. Era uma pena, mas não lhe restava tempo para fazer uma visitinha à garota.

Lily saltou do carro novamente. Levava consigo os balões a gás e, enquanto tentava equilibrar-se sobre os enormes sapatos verde turquesa, falou:

— Obrigada pela carona, Riquinho. Até mais.

James também desceu, ocultando a irritação que aquele apelido absurdo lhe causava.

— Espere um pouco, Lily.

— Sim?

— Você veio ao hospital para distrair as crianças, não é?

— É o que parece.

— Será que poderia me fazer um favor, então?

— Do que se trata?

— Procure uma garota chamada Emily Halvorsen e lhe dê um balão vermelho. Diga-lhe que foi o Dr. Potter quem mandou.

— Ela é filha de algum amigo seu?

— Não, é minha paciente. E tem um sério problema no coração. ― James não pôde ver a expressão de Lily transformar-se sob a pesada camada de maquiagem. E também não notou a tristeza em sua voz, quando ela falou:

— Não se preocupe. Prometo visitar a menina.

— E como pretende voltar para casa?

— Ah, não sei. Vou pensar nisso depois.

Ele ficou a observá-la, enquanto Lily desaparecia através das pesadas portas giratórias com seu peculiar e discreto balançar de quadris. Por incrível que parecesse, aquela mulher era um poço de contradições. Bela, charmosa, teimosa, provocante, provocadora... E contraditória até não poder mais.

* * *

Olá gente! Perdão pela demora, mil coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, estou sem tempo nenhum, mas vou tentar ao máximo postar rapidinho. Um agradecimento especial a meninas que comentaram: Lady Aredhel Anarion nem te conto onde eles vão parar ;D Ninha Souma Vontade de agarrar não falta no Jay não é :D Como você viu Julia, a Lily foi mesmo procurar o agiota, será que ela vai conseguir pagar semanalmente os trezentos dolares? No cap passado bem no início tem uma parte que diz assim: "Ela e a irmã Tess tinham feito seus planos havia muito tempo, na época em que o pai abandonara o lar e deixara para a esposa toda a responsabilidade de criar as **três** **filhas**." A Petúnia vai aparecer também, porém nas lembranças da Lily. Beijos, até o próximo cap e um curtir pra quem viu hoje HP e a Ordem da Fênix ;D


	4. Capítulo 4

Segurando os balões de gás junto ao corpo para que não incomodassem as pessoas que cruzavam com ela, Lily abriu a porta de vaivém da ala infantil do hospital e quase deu um encontrão com uma enfermeira.

— Opa, queira me desculpar. É que meus sapatos vivem atrapalhando.

A moça, amiga de Lene, logo lhe abriu um sorriso afetuoso.

— Tudo bem, Clara. É sempre um prazer vê-la por aqui. Com ou sem esses seus sapatões verde-turquesa!

— Há alguém a quem devo fazer uma visita especial após a apresentação?

— Deixe-me pensar... Oh, sim! Joey ainda está no aparelho de tração, no quarto sete. E temos também uma nova garota, com problemas no coração, no quarto número quatro da ala B.

— Quem é essa garota?

— Seu nome é Emily. Ela tem apenas sete anos e... parece que seu caso é sério.

Lily sentiu-se gelar. Emily, a menina de quem James lhe falara. De repente, uma onda de sucessivas lembranças apoderou-se dela, fazendo com que os últimos doze anos sumissem numa fração de segundo. Como se, na verdade, nunca tivessem existido. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Imagens de Petúnia, sua irmã caçula, ocuparam-lhe todos os espaços da mente. A sofrida Petúnia, uma menininha franzina e frágil quê passava mais tempo no hospital do que em casa. Por um longo período, a jovem Lily chegou a imaginar que a irmãzinha acabasse melhorando e passasse a levar uma vida normal, como ela própria, Tess e as outras crianças da zona pobre onde moravam. Mas a pequenina jamais se recuperou da insidiosa enfermidade que acometera seu pequenino coração. E um dia se fora. Para sempre. Para nunca mais retornar.

Num ímpeto, Lily teve vontade de sair daquele hospital e não mais tornar a pisar ali. Em vez disso, deu à enfermeira o melhor sorriso da Palhacinha Clara e a resposta que lhe brotara na garganta com uma naturalidade que ela mesma, até então, desconhecia:

— Pode deixar. Não me esquecerei de passar nos quartos de Joey... e Emily.

Depois caminhou por longos corredores de paredes claras, que pareciam fechar-se sobre ela, sufocando-a com uma tristeza que parecia incrustada na argamassa. Junto à enfermaria, o ruído de instrumentos metálicos e o forte odor de substâncias curativas e anti-sépticas deixaram-na quase atordoada. Para onde quer que virasse a cabeça, chegavam-lhe aos ouvidos sons de campainha seguidos pelo eco de passos morosos, além de trechos de diálogos pontuados por observações melancólicas ou exclamações nervosas. De vez em quando, um choro de criança feria o ar pesado.

Lily parou e fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando afastar tantas sensações desagradáveis. Encostada no batente da porta de um dos quartos lembrou-se de que tinha evitado entrar num hospital por anos e anos a fio. Para ser mais exata, desde a morte de Petúnia. Mas o trabalho para a Shenanigans viera pôr um fim à sua determinação e ela precisara superar o trauma provocado pela perda da irmã caçula.

Escondida na sua fantasia de palhaço acabara percebendo que, o que antes lhe parecia um suplício, vinha tornando-se uma suportável rotina a cada sábado que se passava. Até aquele dia. Por que estava se sentindo tão deprimida? Por que sucumbia àquele terrível e repentino mal-estar? Por que se deixava contaminar pela atmosfera angustiante e cheia de expectativa daquele ambiente?

Bem, se a mulher Lily Evans desenvolvera um verdadeiro horror à proximidade com crianças seriamente enfermas, a Palhacinha Clara tinha por obrigação entretê-las e diverti-las. E foi com esse pensamento em mente que ela ajeitou o nariz de borracha vermelho, enterrou o chapéu na cabeça e, fingindo tropeçar nos próprios pés, encaminhou-se para o salão de atividades da ala infantil do hospital municipal. O show estava para começar!

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de uma apresentação da qual as crianças participaram com entusiasmo, cantando e batendo palmas, Lily deixou o salão após esfuziante troca de beijos e abraços com os pequenos e foi direto ao quarto de Joey. Como encontrasse o garoto adormecido, amarrou um balão de gás amarelo à cabeceira da cama dele, a fim de fazê-lo saber que a Palhacinha Clara tinha aparecido para uma visita. Segurando então o último balão que sobrara, o vermelho que havia separado especialmente para Emily, ela entreabriu a porta do quarto 4-B e colocou o narigão através do vão.

No instante seguinte uma vozinha ecoou pelo corredor:

— Um palhaço! E trouxe um balão vermelho para mim! ― Lily entrou no quarto e, executando alguns malabarismos e uns poucos e desajeitados passos de sapateado, foi amarrar o barbante do balão na grade metálica que formava a cabeceira da cama onde Emily estava deitada.

— Olá, sita. Emily! Meu nome é Clara e eu vim lhe trazer este singelo presentinho. Foi um grande amigo seu quem o mandou.

— Vovô?

— Não, o Dr. Potter. E ele me disse que o balão tinha que ser vermelho.

Erguendo o braço magro para acariciar o balão que pairava sobre sua cabeça, Emily comentou:

— Ah, eu gosto muito do Dr. Potter, só que não sabia que ele tinha amigas palhaças. Você também gosta dele?

— Oh, sim... Eu gosto... gosto muito do Dr. Potter.

— Que bom! Seremos todos amigos, então.

Por trás da pesada maquiagem, que fazia os cantos de sua boca praticamente alcançarem as orelhas, Renata deu um largo sorriso para a menininha de rabo-de-cavalo que apoiava as delicadas costas numa pilha de travesseiros. A palidez do rosto de Emily acentuava as sardas que se espalhavam sobre o narizinho dela; mesmo assim, seu olhar era alerta e brilhante.

Tentando evitar que os grandes olhos castanhos de Petúnia se sobrepusessem aos da garotinha, Lily perguntou:

— Como passou o dia?

— Mais ou menos. As enfermeiras não me deixam andar de patins pelo corredor, então não tenho nada para fazer o tempo todo.

Lily olhou para o par de patins que estava ao lado da cama e depois voltou a sorrir para Emily. Num canto do pequeno quarto, um aparelho monitorava os batimentos cardíacos da menina, ao mesmo tempo em que imprimia um eletrocardiograma sem fim numa folha de papel quadriculado. Oh, Mãe Natureza! Como aquela garotinha ainda tinha disposição para patinar pelos corredores do hospital?

Penalizada, ela perguntou:

— E você estava mesmo com vontade de andar de patins?

— Claro que sim! Ganhei esses patins do meu avô na semana passada, mas já estava quase voando com eles quando tive que ser internada de novo. Agora, vou ter que treinar tudo outra vez.

Sentindo os olhos se umedecerem, Lily teve que lembrar a si mesma de que palhaços não deixavam demonstrar suas lágrimas. Mas como evitar as recordações? Como esquecer o Natal que Petúnia, com oito anos de idade, ganhara uma bicicleta e não pudera desfrutar do brinquedo novo porque o quintal estava coberto de neve? Como tirar do peito a dor de saber que, quando a neve finalmente havia derretido, sua irmã não tinha como andar de bicicleta porque já estava morta?

Esforçando-se para manter a calma, ela colocou o par de patins debaixo da cama, longe do olhar desolado de Emily.

— Os patins ficarão à sua espera, para quando você puder usá-los novamente. Enquanto isso, o que acha de jogarmos um pouco?

— Palhaços sabem jogar?

— Sim, senhorita. Nós, palhaços, jogamos qualquer tipo de jogo.

— Então podemos jogar damas! O que acha?

— Ótima idéia!

Lily apanhou o tabuleiro que estava sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira e colocou-o ao alcance de Emily. Depois, ofereceu-lhe um grande sorriso.

— Muito bem, Srta. Emily. Quer jogar com as pretas ou com as vermelhas?

* * *

James deu algumas passadas pelo hall de recepção do hospital, folheou uma revista, jogou-a sobre a mesa central e pôs-se a andar outra vez. Tentara entrar na ala infantil a fim de ver a pequena Emily, mas o horário de visitas tinha terminado. Mas, embora estivesse consciente do adiantado da hora, fizera questão de passar por ali para dar uma carona a Lily de volta ao apartamento.

Enquanto esperava, recitou mentalmente os motivos que tinha para prestar aquele pequeno favor à sua companheira de moradia: estava chovendo; ela não tinha dinheiro para o ônibus; seria uma longa e cansativa caminhada até o apartamento. De qualquer maneira, ele sabia que tudo isso eram apenas desculpas. A verdade era que... Qual era a verdade?

Sem uma resposta plausível para aquela pergunta, sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou olhando os pingos de chuva correrem pela vidraça da janela. Droga! Tivera até mesmo o cuidado de levar um guarda-chuva para Lily!

O elevador sinalizou que chegava ao térreo e James lançou um olhar cheio de expectativa através do saguão apinhado de gente. Ouviu, então, uma série de risadas; em questão de instantes, as pessoas estavam abrindo caminho para que a Palhacinha Clara passasse.

Lily parou alguns metros adiante, para conversar com um menino que tinha o braço engessado. Absolutamente sem jeito, James aproximou-se.

— Oi.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Não parecia nem um pouco surpresa por vê-lo ali.

— Oi.

— Passei para lhe dar uma carona até o apartamento.

Lily não respondeu. Seus belos olhos verdes, sempre radiantes, tinham um brilho sombrio e distante; o corpo bem-feito parecia exangue; o rosto delicado estava destituído de qualquer emoção. Ela devia ter esgotado todas as suas energias naquela apresentação.

Assim que alcançaram a porta, James disse:

— Eu trouxe seu guarda-chuva, mas acho que deveria esperar aqui, enquanto vou buscar o carro.

Ela não respondeu.

Minutos depois ambos estavam acomodados no Porsche preto, que tomava agora a Wilson Boulevard. Só então Lily tirou o nariz de borracha, o chapéu e a peruca, sacudindo a cabeça até que os cabelos ruivos pousassem em seus ombros em sedosas mechas onduladas. Como permanecesse calada, o único som a permear o interior do veículo era o ruído tranqüilo provocado pelo movimento dos limpadores de pára-brisa.

Temendo que, por algum motivo que não conseguia explicar, Lily estivesse zangada com ele, James puxou conversa:

— Havia muito internos na ala infantil hoje? ― A voz dela tinha tom estranho:

— Sim. Fui ver Emily e lhe dei um balão vermelho, como você havia me pedido.

— Obrigado.

— Ela tem olhos grandes e castanhos... como os de minha irmã.

— Aquela que estuda Medicina?

— Não. Quem estuda Medicina é Tess. Eu estava me referindo a Petúnia, minha irmã caçula.

Novamente Lily ficou em silêncio, mas alguma coisa no íntimo de James lhe disse para esperar. O vaivém dos limpadores continuou a ressoar entre ambos por um minuto ou dois, até que ela voltasse a falar:

— Petúnia morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos.

James calculou que a fatalidade ocorrera havia doze anos. Doze longos anos que se passaram e não foram capazes de aliviar o sofrimento de Lily ante uma perda tão atroz e irremediável. Condoído, ele estacionou o carro diante de um conjunto de edifícios e desligou o motor. A chuva mansa tamborilava no teto do automóvel, mas Lily Evans parecia não se dar conta do que acontecia ao seu redor naquele momento.

Por fim, James encheu-se de coragem e perguntou, seu tom de voz refletindo a ternura que tentava transmitir:

— Como foi que Petúnia morreu?

Como se tivesse saído de um transe, Lily olhou para ele.

— Minha irmã morreu de um problema congênito no coração. Ela sempre foi uma criança muito doente, mas esperávamos que...

— Visitas como a que fez hoje ao hospital devem ser bastante difíceis para você, não?

— Oh, James... Como é possível que criancinhas indefesas possam morrer assim?

No instante seguinte ela chorava copiosamente, e as lágrimas deixavam um estranho desenho sobre a pesada maquiagem que caracterizava a Palhacinha Clara.

Ao perceber que James estendia o braço na sua direção, Lily tratou de recompor-se e murmurou:

— Me desculpe. Não sei o que aconteceu... Nunca choro. Na verdade, sou eu quem mantém tudo sob controle, quem cuida dos outros e...

— Chorar faz bem, sabia? E eu acho que você precisa desabafar de vez em quando.

Ao sentir suas mãos entre as dele, Lily sucumbiu a doce sugestão daquelas palavras e deixou que o pranto, prisioneiro em seu peito havia tanto tempo, rompesse as barreiras da vergonha e da autodefesa. Chorou como não chorava desde... Nem ela se lembrava mais.

Percebendo que Lily se acalmava aos pouquinhos, James entregou-lhe o lenço que apanhara no bolso do jeans.

— Lily, me diga uma coisa: você está ajudando sua irmã com as despesas da faculdade, não está?

— Estou sim. Um dia, ela irá ajudar outras crianças com problemas cardíacos... como Petúnia.

— Sim, ela vai, sim. Estou certo disso.

Agora James compreendia outras coisas. Agora sabia por que ela trabalhava como uma doida e nunca tinha um tostão, às vezes exigindo de si mesma muito mais do que um ser humano normal tinha condições de dar. E, de repente, teve certa vergonha do dinheiro que gastara no seu curso de Odontologia e da quantia que investia para possuir um consultório dentário só seu.

Sem imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dele, Lily deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e um sorriso sincero.

— Obrigada, Riquinho. Obrigada por me ouvir.

— Sempre que você precisar... ou quiser...

Ainda sem graça, James desceu do carro, deu volta ao veículo e ajudou-a a saltar, oferecendo-lhe mãos quentes e fortes.

— Veja onde pisa com esses sapatões. Há poças d'água por toda a parte.

Abrigando-se sobre o guarda-chuva que ele empunhava, ambos rumaram para o apartamento, que ficava a meio quarteirão dali.

— Você foi muito gentil por ter ido me apanhar no hospital, James.

— Esqueça. O que pretende fazer com o seu carro?

— Mandar consertar, não tenho outra saída. Você conhece algum mecânico bem barateiro?

— Estarei mentindo se disser que o mecânico que cuida do meu carro não cobra os olhos da cara.

— Era de se esperar.

James teve raiva de si mesmo. Queria conhecer alguém que fizesse um preço camarada para arrumar o Fusquinha, queria entender de carros e motores e consertar o carro ele próprio. Afinal, era uma droga não ser capaz de prestar o único favor que Lily havia lhe pedido.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento para ela, foi tomado por uma estranha mescla de sentimentos. A jovem mulher que julgara uma maluca mal-humorada, cheia de manias e com um guarda-roupas onde só havia lugar para fantasias absurdas tinha várias outras facetas que ele desconhecia completamente. Na realidade, Lily Evans era uma pessoa muito fácil de gostar.

Assim que entrou em casa, ela levou sua sacola para o banheiro. No corredor, a caminho do quarto, levou as mãos às costas à procura do zíper da fantasia de palhaço. Mais do que depressa, James ofereceu-se para ajudá-la:

— Deixe que eu faça isso.

Ao senti-lo tão próximo, Lily hesitou. Afinal, sempre se virará muito bem sem a ajuda de James Potter. Contudo, aquilo parecia tão natural... Percebeu, então, que o zíper descia até o fim de sua espinha e estremeceu com o contato dos dedos dele sobre sua pele.

— Está com frio, Lily?

— N-não... É que a fantasia ficou úmida por causa da chuva e...

— É melhor você trocá-la por roupas mais quentes e confortáveis. Não precisamos de uma palhacinha com gripe por aqui.

Ela empurrou o imenso macacão de seus ombros e deixou-o cair ao chão. Só se deu conta da bobagem que havia feito ao ouvir James prender a respiração, traindo a onda de desejo que o invadia naquele momento. Lily usava apenas uma espécie de maio preto em lycra que aderia ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Sentia-se nua e nem precisava olhar ao redor para saber que ele tinha os olhos fixos em cada movimento que fazia.

E James estava perturbado de verdade. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ela não usava sutiã ou calcinha por sob aquele tecido colante, e essa idéia o excitava de uma forma simplesmente torturante. Quando um arrepio fora de hora percorreu-lhe a espinha e foi concentrar-se entre suas virilhas, ele balbuciou:

— Lily...

Mas o que iria dizer a ela? Que não agüentava de vontade de levá-la para a cama?

— Sim, James?

Lily sabia o que ele queria: sexo. O seu lado racional lhe afirmava que não iria, de modo algum, fazer amor com aquele homem; a onda de lancinante desejo que a dominava, porém, lhe afigurava que não havia nada de mal se passassem um tempinho nos braços um do outro, trocando carícias e palavras afetuosas... Que fazer?

Ela percebeu que tinha as palmas das mãos úmidas e que seu coração batia aos saltos. Lá fora, a chuva continuava a cair mansamente de encontro à vidraça das janelas.

James sorriu e lhe colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

— Lily, eu... pensei em beijá-la, mas... mas essa sua maquiagem...

— Oh, meu Deus, como fui me esquecer?!

Lily correu para o quarto e ele não hesitou em lhe seguir os passos. Ao vê-la apanhar um frasco de óleo infantil e um chumaço de algodão que estavam numa cestinha sobre a cômoda, antecipou-se:

— Deixe que eu cuido disso.

Ela, então, entregou-lhe o algodão e o óleo, indo sentar-se na beirada da cama. Fechou os olhos e, instantes depois, sentiu-o executar delicados movimentos para lhe limpar a pele, diminutos círculos que começavam em sua testa e se expandiam por toda a extensão do seu rosto. Mais alguns segundos e a voz já meio rouca de James penetrou-lhe os ouvidos:

— Sabe que tem sobrancelhas perfeitas? E que o seu nariz arrebitado parece o de uma criança levada?

— M-mesmo?

— Hum-hum... E a sua pele é de uma suavidade infinita. Mas o que mais gosto em você são os olhos, grandes e cheios de vida. E adoro também sua boca, carnuda como um pêssego maduro.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele lhe passou um pouco de óleo sobre os lábios. Massageou-os com cuidado até livrá-los da pintura cor de amora e, por fim, retirou o restante da maquiagem com uma toalhinha seca que encontrara ao lado da cesta sobre a cômoda.

Lily abriu os olhos devagarzinho e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. James tinha um olhar sombrio, intenso, penetrante como uma lâmina.

Assim que suas bocas se encontraram, ela sentiu-se transportada por uma poderosa onda de emoções. Quando James a beijara pela primeira vez, tinha ficado tão surpresa e nervosa que mal se lembrava das sensações. Mas agora era diferente: iria, com certeza, recordar aquele beijo pelo restante da vida. Os lábios quentes dele, lembravam o gosto do mais fino e inebriante vinho, fazendo com que seu corpo fosse assolado por tremores incontroláveis e uma pulsante corrente de calor que se convergia para a região de seu sexo.

Aninhou-se de encontro ao tórax rígido, entreabrindo os lábios para que James lhes refizesse o contorno com a ponta da língua. Estava deliciada com o perfume másculo, levemente almiscarado, que se desprendia da pele dele. E não opôs resistência ao senti-lo abaixar as alças do maiô que vestia ao mesmo tempo em que a deitava, com suavidade, sobre a cama macia. Impaciente, esperava agora experimentar as carícias das mãos fortes em seus seios.

Só que James não se moveu.

Lily esperou alguns poucos instantes, que lhe pareceram uma verdadeira eternidade. Quando o desejo cedeu lugar à inquietação, abriu os olhos e viu que ele a observava atentamente.

— Por que está fazendo isto, Lily?

— Co-como assim?

Algo acontecia no íntimo de James, algo que ele mesmo não sabia definir. Estivera ávido por tê-la em seus braços; afinal, desde que a conhecera, considerava-a uma jovem bela e atraente. Mas assim que expôs o rosto da mulher que existia sob a teatral maquiagem, começara a vê-la com outros olhos. E começara também a sentir-se diferente em relação à sua companheira de moradia.

Por fim, ele conseguiu articular uma desculpa boba:

— Eu... eu mal a conheço.

Lily, que havia se entregado ao calor daquele contato de corpo e alma, esperando que ele pudesse lhe dar um pouco de carinho e fazê-la esquecer seus problemas por alguns momentos, levantou-se e foi encostar-se à velha cômoda. Sem se importar com o fato de que aquilo pudesse soar como uma acusação, disse:

— Você muda de idéia bem rapidinho, não?

— É... Acho que sim.

James também levantou-se. Que diabo estava lhe acontecendo? Ardia de desejo por Lily Evans e no entanto...

— Escute aqui, James, se pensa que sou algum tipo de joguete que você pode usar quando e como bem entender, está muito enganado.

— Não se trata disso.

E do que se tratava? Droga, ele próprio não sabia explicar! Ainda que continuasse louco de vontade de fazer amor com ela, James ouviu-se afirmar:

— Já está quase na hora do jantar. Não gostaria de comer fora?

— Tenho que trabalhar esta noite.

— Então quer que eu vá buscar algum prato no restaurante chinês que fica aqui perto? Não demoraria mais do que alguns minutos e... Bem, garanto que você não irá se atrasar para a sua apresentação.

Lily teve ímpetos de responder com um sonoro "Não!", de mandá-lo para o inferno e pedir-lhe que a deixasse em paz de uma vez por todas. Não demorou muito, porém, para que aquela raiva toda se dissipasse. No fundo, estivera à procura de uma forma de escape, alguns minutinhos longe das lembranças da morte da irmã caçula e dos momentos dolorosos que havia passado ao lado da pequena Emily no hospital. Na verdade, fazer amor com James era a última coisa que desejava no mundo!

Esforçando-se para soar gentil, falou:

— A idéia de apanhar um prato no restaurante chinês não é nada má. Vou me aprontar para a performance enquanto você vai até lá, está bem?

Tão logo ele saiu, contudo, Lily descobriu-se zanzando de um lado para o outro, perdendo a escova de cabelo por duas vezes, incapaz de se concentrar no que fazia. Oh, Deus do céu... Será que aquele dia não teria mais fim?

Jantaram num clima calmo, James tecendo elogios ao suave tempero do frango xadrez, ela contando sobre a festa aonde iria se apresentar naquela noite.

Foi só quando Lily colocou o casaco e estava prestes a sair que o desentendimento entre ambos voltou à tona. Já na porta, ela arriscou:

— James, quanto ao que aconteceu...

— E o que foi que aconteceu?

— Bem, nós... Quero dizer, eu...

— Vamos esquecer isso, Lily.

— É... Acho que é melhor.

Ela fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si. Não acreditava que ele acreditasse que... Oh, maldição!

James seria o único problema a consumir as energias de Lily, se ela não tivesse que gastar sua massa cinzenta pensando num modo de administrar o dinheiro que não tinha. Apesar de todas as horas extras de trabalho que havia feito, lhe restara apenas uns poucos trocados para as refeições após a quitação da primeira parcela do empréstimo que pedira a Lew. Sendo assim, depois de calcular o mínimo de horas de sono de que precisava para continuar mantendo-se em pé, ela acrescentou à sua rotina algumas apresentações de dança do ventre e tratou de arrumar todas as performances extras de que conseguisse dar conta.

A quebra do Fusquinha transformou-se numa outra dor de cabeça. Lily passou mais de uma semana servindo-se do transporte público ou pedindo caronas até o trabalho quando, afinal, juntou o dinheiro necessário para rebocar seu carro até uma oficina mecânica. E o diagnóstico não foi dos mais animadores:

— Um defeito no motor de arranque acabou com a carga da bateria, senhorita.

Puxando o casaco sobre os ombros, ela tentou esconder melhor o sutiã dourado e a calça verde de odalisca que usava. Após passar uma mão nervosa entre os cabelos, perguntou ao mecânico:

— Em quanto vai ficar o serviço?

— Deixe-me ver... São noventa e dois dólares e cinqüenta centavos por um motor de arranque novo, mais seis dólares pela recarga da bateria e mão-de-obra.

— Oh, não!

Alheio à aflição dela, o mecânico prosseguiu:

— Com os impostos sobre as peças novas, temos um total de duzentos e quarenta dólares. Ah, eu ia me esquecendo de cobrar o guincho! São vinte e cinco dólares, mais uma taxa de cinco dólares por quilômetro após os dois primeiros quilômetros do socorro. Vejamos... Três quilômetros mais...

— Tudo isso dá duzentos e oitenta dólares, moço.

— Exato! E então, quer que eu conserte o carro?

Que alternativa lhe restava? Sem o Fusca, era impossível chegar às apresentações na hora marcada. Aliás, Lily já havia desistido de duas performances por estar sem condução: um dos locais para a apresentação ficava longe demais dos pontos de ônibus, e ela não conseguira uma carona para ir até o outro. E sem trabalho, era evidente, não haveria dinheiro para pagar as contas... e o maldito empréstimo.

Lembrando-se dos olhos de doninha de Lew, ela perguntou:

— Quando eu teria o meu carro de volta?

— Amanhã de manhã, pode ser?

— Está bem. Virei pegá-lo quando sair para o trabalho.

* * *

No interior do sacolejante ônibus que a levava para mais uma apresentação, Lily passou os quarenta minutos seguintes fazendo todo o tipo de conta. Por fim, acabou chegando a um conflitante resultado: ou pagava o conserto do Fusca, ou quitava a segunda parcela do empréstimo, pois não havia condições de arcar com as duas despesas ao mesmo tempo.

De volta do trabalho, ela saltou do ônibus dois pontos antes do seu, sem ligar para o fato de o relógio marcar dez para as três da madrugada ou para a garoa fininha que lhe umedecia os cabelos. Deixou um bilhete na caixa de correspondência da loja de crediário direto, explicando os problemas decorrentes da quebra do carro e avisando Lew de que iria atrasar o pagamento da segunda parcela do empréstimo.

Feliz por ter entregado o bilhete dois dias antes do vencimento da tal prestação, ao chegar em casa Lily jogou-se na cama sem ao menos trocar de roupa. E dormiu como uma pedra, de tão esgotada que estava.

* * *

Durante toda a semana, James viu-se perseguido por sentimentos duvidosos e cheios de conflito a respeito de Lily. Por várias noites, esperou até tarde que ela chegasse, para vê-la e trocarem algumas palavrinhas. Cansado de esperar em vão, colou um bilhete no espelho do banheiro:

"_Você tem planos para a noite de sexta-feira?_ "

Lily viu o bilhete naquela mesma noite quando, morta de cansaço, ia abrir o armário para apanhar a escova de dente. Surpresa leu a mensagem três vezes até dar-se conta de que tratava-se de um convite. Droga! Queria tanto ver James e passar algumas horinhas na companhia dele! Contudo, tinha que fazer uma apresentação numa festa de despedida de solteiro na sexta e, mesmo que pudesse cancelar o compromisso, não podia abrir mão do dinheiro que receberia pela performance. Desolada, amassou o bilhete e deixou outro no lugar:

"_Sinto muito, James, mas tenho que trabalhar na sexta._"

* * *

Julia Menezes: Oi Juh um pouquinho de Petúnia neste cap e de sua curta vida. A Lily é pra lá de maluca, se antes estava difícil pagar os 300 dólares imagina agora com os gastos do fusquinha. A fic a qual você se referiu é A Esposa do Irmão, acabei de postar mais um cap dela também. Beijo e até o próximo cap.

Mirian Black Lupin: Oii flor, muita água vai rolar antes da Lily conseguir quitar a divida, se é que ela vai conseguir, beijos e até o próximo cap.

Fezinha Evans: Oi de novo Fezinha. Calminha, calminha, não bate em mim ^^ Como eu disse em A Esposa do Irmão vou tentar ao máximo postar rapidamente. Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	5. Capítulo 5

Na sexta-feira, assim que Lily terminava as últimas garfadas do almoço, Lene entrou no apartamento como um furacão.

— Preciso falar com você, Lily! Onde andou metida? Faz dois dias que tento encontrá-la!

Fazendo sinal para que a vizinha a acompanhasse até a cozinha, ela explicou:

— Tenho trabalhado como uma maluca, Lene.

— De qualquer modo, acho até bom que você não estivesse por aqui. Certo homem não pára de procurá-la.

— Um homem? Que homem?

Lene acomodou-se à mesa e, enquanto Lily terminava seu bife à milanesa, explicou:

— Não sei quem é. Mas a aparência dele!... E também não gostei nada do jeito que o tal fulano falava.

— O que foi que ele disse?

— Primeiro, o sujeito quis saber se eu a tinha visto; respondi que não, o que era a mais absoluta verdade. Depois, ele perguntou se você morava mesmo aqui, no prédio.

— E o que você falou?

— Fiquei com um pé atrás e perguntei por que ele queria saber. Ele disse que tinha feito um negócio com você e que, se eu a visse era para lhe avisar que Lew estava à sua procura.

Lily quase se engasgou com o gole de leite que acabava de tomar.

— Ele se chamava Lew?

— É o que parece.

— E era baixinho, meio gorducho e quase careca? Por acaso estava fumando um charuto mal-cheiroso?

— Exatamente. Você o conhece, então?

— Conheço, sim. É o dono da loja de penhores e crédito direto.

— Oh, Lily, maldita a hora em que fui lhe falar dessa tal loja! E... e o que ele está querendo com você?

— Não é culpa dele, Lene. Fui eu quem armou toda a confusão.

— Como assim?

— Não pude fazer o pagamento da segunda parcela do empréstimo por causa da despesa com o conserto do meu carro, por isso escrevi um bilhete a Lew, explicando o que tinha acontecido. Vai ver que ele não recebeu o bilhete... Será que é melhor lhe dar um telefonema?

— Não sei, não. A julgar pela cara dele, aquele homem quer é dinheiro, não explicações. Mas deixe comigo: se ele voltar aqui, vou lhe dizer que você se mudou. E não se esqueça de que ainda tenho aqueles duzentos dólares de que lhe falei. Se precisar, é só me avisar.

— Obrigada, Lene, mas não quero nem pensar em fazer novas dívidas.

— Amigas são para as horas de necessidade, lembre-se disto.

Lily apanhou a bolsa e a sacola com suas fantasias, que havia deixado num cantinho da mesa.

— Agora é melhor eu ir andando, ou nunca vou conseguir juntar todo o dinheiro de que necessito.

Lene foi atrás de Lily. No corredor, uma idéia extremamente desagradável cruzou os pensamentos de Lily.

— Lene, será que aquele homem falou com James?

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Não há como saber... a menos que você pergunte ao próprio James.

— Nem pensar! Ele vai achar que sou uma maluca de carteirinha por ter me metido nessa complicação.

— James não vai achar nada disso, se você lhe contar o motivo pelo qual teve que pedir o empréstimo. Além do mais, que diferença isso pode fazer, Lily?

— Toda... ou nenhuma, sei lá. Bem, vou acabar me atrasando se ficar aqui, pensando em todas essas coisas.

Lily tinha três apresentações naquela tarde e em todas usaria sua fantasia de criada francesa: um avental branco de renda sobre um vestidinho preto, que mal cobriam os arremates de um par de meias de seda também preto. A primeira performance, uma simples entrega de balões acompanhada por um "Parabéns a Você" a plenos pulmões, foi um verdadeiro desastre. Após passar mais de uma hora procurando o endereço que recebera da Shenanigans, ela foi informada que a aniversariante não se encontrava em casa. Inferno! Se tivesse prestado atenção ao que fazia, em vez de ficar o tempo todo pensando em James e imaginando a gostosa noite que poderiam ter juntos, não teria se perdido duas vezes no mesmo bairro.

Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, era provável que nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo. Um belo dia o apartamento dele ficaria pronto e, ao chegar em casa, tudo o que ela encontraria seria um bilhete de despedida na espelho do armário do banheiro.

Ah, precisava parar de agir como uma menininha desgostosa com seu destino. Era simplesmente ridículo pôr-se a fantasiar encontros e passeios com James Potter, visto pertencerem a dois mundos tão diferentes, que jamais iriam se cruzar. O mais sensato mesmo era trabalhar para pagar suas dívidas, preparando-se para as apresentações numa festa de despedida a um senhor que se aposentava e numa reunião para comemorar o aniversário de uma jovem dona-de-casa.

Assim que deixou a última festa, Lily foi até um telefone público a fim de ligar para a agência Shenanigans e perguntar a respeito de seus próximos compromissos. Ao remexer na bolsa à procura de uma ficha, acabou encontrando seu bilhete de loteria. O prêmio estava agora acumulado em dois milhões e duzentos mil dólares. Puxa, aquilo seria a mais completa felicidade pelo resto da vida... Ela pegou o bilhete, memorizou número após número e voltou a guardá-lo. Sonhar, pelo menos, ainda não custava nada.

A telefonista da agência deu-lhe uma boa notícia: a única performance programada para aquela noite, um acrobático salto para fora de um falso bolo de casamento, tinha sido cancelada. O noivo resolvera embarcar às pressas para o Canadá, deixando para trás uma chorosa e inconformada noiva.

Lily quase pulou de alegria ao saber que receberia o pagamento integral pela apresentação, já que o cancelamento não fora de sua responsabilidade. Aquela seria a primeira sexta-feira que teria em semanas. E era também justamente o dia em que James a convidara para sair.

Como ainda lhe restasse uma ficha telefônica, cogitou em ligar para casa e contar a ele as últimas novidades. Logo mudou de idéia, porém, e resolveu lhe fazer uma surpresa.

A caminho do seu apartamento, só tinha pensamentos para James Potter. Estava sem dinheiro para jantar fora, mas conseguira guardar cinco dólares; se os dois dividissem as despesas, poderiam comer alguma coisa em casa e depois ir até um cinema.

Feliz da vida, Lily subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Na certa, James ficaria bastante satisfeito ao ver que ela não só chegava cedo, como estava mais do que disposta a lhe fazer companhia naquela agradável noite de fim de inverno.

Ansiosa, mal alcançou o corredor do andar onde morava e já foi tirando a chave da bolsa. À porta do apartamento, contudo, o discreto sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios assim que ela ouviu as vozes das pessoas que conversavam lá dentro. Duas vozes. A de Alex... e a de uma mulher.

Pelo visto, chegara tarde demais. Ao saber que ela estaria trabalhando naquela noite, James Potter não perdera tempo em procurar outra pessoa com quem dividir os curtos momentos de solidão. Droga! Será que nada na vida podia dar certo?

Encostando o ouvido na porta, Lily tentou escutar o que era dito; filtradas pela madeira maciça, porém, as palavras se tornavam absolutamente ininteligíveis. Ela estava prestes a colocar a chave na fechadura, mas deteve o gesto impensado. O que o casal estaria fazendo? Como não a esperasse antes do início da madrugada, era provável que James imaginasse que teria o apartamento para si até altas horas. Seria possível, então, que estivesse... Em plena sala de estar?

Guardando a chave no bolso do avental, Lily roçou a porta com o nó dos dedos. Mas, que inferno! Era um absurdo ter que bater antes de entrar em sua própria casa, só porque o homem com quem dividia as despesas cismara de fazer amor com uma amiguinha no sofá da sala!

James abriu a porta no instante seguinte, vestindo um suéter preto e calça de casimira cinza-chumbo. A expressão de profundo aborrecimento que lhe transfigurou o rosto não deixava dúvidas de que não estava nada satisfeito por encontrá-la ali naquele momento. A voz dele, então, soou como um sussurro:

— Lily... O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu moro aqui! Este é o meu apartamento, esqueceu Riquinho? ― Lily fez menção de entrar, mas ele lhe impediu a passagem, dizendo:

— Fale baixo, por favor! Não quero que...

Foi então que uma voz de mulher, vinda da cozinha, os alcançou:

— Você tem companhia, James?

Lily tentou ver por cima dos ombros dele, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada. Visivelmente nervoso James lhe pediu:

— Pelo amor de Deus, Lily, finja que não mora aqui! Depois eu explico!

Ela estava prestes a lhe dizer tudo o que pensava sobre aquela situação absurdamente constrangedora, quando James afastou-se um pouco da porta. Então, logo atrás dele, Lily viu uma senhora bastante alta, que usava um fino tailleur de lãzinha rosa -antigo, tinha os cabelos grisalhos arrumados num corte impecável e portava delicados brincos e colar de pérolas, além de anéis de brilhantes nas duas mãos. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, o retrato vivo da elegância e da distinção.

Num esforço para controlar a aflição, James apresentou-as:

— Mamãe, quero que conheça a minha vizinha, Lily Evans. Lily, esta é a minha mãe.

Pega de surpresa, Lily não sabia o que responder. Fora tomada por uma estranha mistura de espanto, alívio e incredulidade. Ora, James não se encontrava na companhia de uma namorada e nem estava fazendo as coisas que ela imaginara do lado de fora do apartamento! Deus do céu, que confusão era aquela?

Tratou de sorrir. Primeiro fora o aquário, depois a bicicleta e agora... a mãe! Aonde James Potter queria chegar?

Após observar-lhe atentamente o estranho traje de criada francesa, a velha senhora cumprimentou o que julgava ser a vizinha de seu filho:

— É um prazer conhecê-la, minha jovem.

Sua surpresa não passou despercebida a James, que foi logo dizendo:

— Lily é... É uma espécie de... de atriz. E veio... veio pedir uma xícara de... de açúcar. Espere um instante, Lily, vou buscar o açúcar para você.

Ele sumiu em direção à cozinha. Xícara de açúcar? James devia estar desesperado. Por que não queria que a mãe soubesse que estavam morando juntos, se não havia nada de mais entre ambos? Aquela senhora parecia tão nobre, tão fina, tão compreensiva...

Então a nobre, fina e compreensiva senhora lhe perguntou:

— Por que meu filho disse que você é "uma espécie" de atriz? ― Pela maneira com que a Sra. Potter continuava a admirar-lhe a fantasia de criada francesa, Lily achou melhor não apostar na nobreza, na finesa e na compreensão da velha senhora.

— Por que... Bem, porque faço vários tipos de papéis.

— Oh... Que interessante...

Nesse momento James reapareceu, trazendo nas mãos um pacote de cinco quilos de açúcar. Lily baixou a cabeça para esconder o riso, depois voltou a erguê-la e comentou:

— Não precisava tanto. Uma xícara era mais do que suficiente. ― Ele não se fez de rogado:

— Oh, por favor, leve e use o quanto necessitar.

— E se você resolver fazer um bolo?

— Não, não... Quero dizer, não pretendo fazer bolo algum esta noite. Tome, pegue isto.

Estendendo os braços para segurar o pesado pacote, Lily percebeu que aquilo era a maneira que ele havia encontrado para lhe pedir que saísse dali. Com o açúcar de encontro ao peito, olhou para a mãe de James e despediu-se:

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Potter. Espero que voltemos a nos encontrar em breve.

A nobre, fina e compreensiva mulher apenas balançou a cabeça. Preparando-se para dar meia-volta e sair outra vez, Lily sorriu para James e sussurrou:

— Vou lhe dar uma hora, Riquinho. Então voltarei para a minha casa e...

Sem maiores hesitações, ele lhe deu um sutil empurrão em direção à saída, murmurou um trêmulo "De nada" e fechou a porta praticamente na cara dela.

Descendo a escada lentamente, Lily se perguntava onde iria passar os próximos sessenta minutos vestida como uma criada francesa, com um pacote de cinco quilos de açúcar nos braços. Para agravar sua situação, uma chuvinha fria e penetrante começara a cair. Era só o que faltava! Após praguejar baixinho, abotoar e erguer a gola do seu velho casaco, ela desejou que todo aquele açúcar pudesse ao menos se transformar num bom guarda-chuva.

Pôs-se, então, a caminhar sem rumo ao longo da calçada da rua onde morava. A cada vinte ou trinta metros, lâmpadas a gás de amônia despejam sua luz sobre o pavimento molhado, os amarelados feixes luminosos borrados pela neblina que envolvia os altos postes. Não havia uma alma viva pelas imediações. Lily andava devagar, prestando atenção ao ruído ritmado dos saltos de seus sapatos de encontro ao cimento. Por um rápido instante, teve a impressão de ouvir passos às suas costas; assim que apurou os ouvidos, porém, não conseguiu escutar mais nada.

Recomeçou sua caminhada, dessa vez com passadas mais largas e rápidas. Voltou a ouvir os tais passos e então teve certeza de que estava sendo seguida. Dobrou a esquina quase correndo, ocultou-se atrás da fileira de arbustos molhados que enfeitava a entrada de um grande edifício e ficou à espreita, sentindo o coração prestes a lhe sair pela boca.

Poucos segundos se passaram e um homem, protegido por um grande guarda-chuva preto que lhe sombreava o rosto, surgiu no fim da rua. Enquanto ele vasculhava a Wilson Boulevard de cima a baixo com os olhos, o clarão alaranjado da iluminação pública refletiu-se obliquamente sobre sua figura, revelando uma calvície quase cintilante. Assim que o sujeito virou-se em direção à cerca de arbustos, Lily prendeu a respiração e abaixou-se, tentando misturar seu corpo esguio aos ramos da vegetação. Lew, da loja de penhores e crédito facilitado, estava atrás dela. E do seu dinheiro.

Soltando o ar dos pulmões bem devagarzinho, ela tratou de manter a calma e raciocinar. Com certeza, o agiota não iria machucá-la; queria apenas o pagamento devido, só que isso era algo que ela não podia lhe dar no momento. Sendo assim, melhor seria ir ao encontro dele e explicar por que havia atrasado a quitação da segunda parcela do empréstimo. Bobagem mesmo era ficar debaixo de chuva, se escondendo no meio das folhagens de uma cerca viva.

Mas Lily não se moveu. Para que tanta pressa, afinal? Poderia conversar com Lew à luz do dia, com calma, sem atropelos ou mal-entendidos... Sim, era isso o que iria fazer. No dia seguinte, sem falta.

Paralisada no local onde se encontrava, continuou a observar Lew. O agiota permaneceu na esquina, parado sob um poste de luz, até que um carro, surgido sabe-se lá de onde, parou ao lado dele. Era um Chevrolet antigo, todo preto, com vidros fume, e estava bastante sujo. Lew deu mais uma olhadinha pela rua, depois sacudiu os ombros e entrou no automóvel. Mesmo assim, Lily manteve-se escondida no meio da sebe até que os faróis traseiros do veículo tivessem desaparecido na escuridão da noite.

Segundos depois, quando saiu do meio dos arbustos passando a mão nos cabelos para livrá-los das gotículas de chuva, ela ainda se recriminava por ter evitado o confronto com Lew. Afinal, não tinha feito nada de mais contra o agiota. A não ser deixar de pagar uma prestação do empréstimo que ele lhe dera. O que havia de tão grave nisso?

Trocando o umedecido pacote de açúcar de braço, Lily atravessou a rua em direção a uma lanchonete. Talvez um hambúrguer e uma xícara de café a ajudassem a recuperar seu equilíbrio.

Sentada numa mesa dos fundos, ela não demorou em chegar à conclusão de que aquela noite tinha sido um verdadeiro fiasco. Escondera-se em meio a um arbusto molhado pela chuva, fora enxotada de sua própria casa e agora estava ali, diante de um hambúrguer que mais parecia um pedaço de papelão frito. Se não fosse por James... Não, por ele não; se não fosse pela mãe de James, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Droga! A Sra. Potter, elegante nos gestos e no falar e muito bem vestida, fazia sua própria mãe parecer uma cigana largada no mundo. Bem, com exceção ao fato de não ser cigana, esse retrato não estava tão incorreto assim: sua mãe fora uma mulher pobre e sofrida, que comera o pão que o diabo tinha amassado para criar, sozinha, as três filhas, depois de ter sido abandonada pelo marido.

Lembrando-se da expressão desaprovadora que a mãe de James fizera ao vê-la usando o traje de uma criada francesa, Lily decidiu que a distinta senhora jamais conheceria sua história. Puxa, parecia que ela acabava de ser apresentada a uma prostituta! Não, pessoas assim não sabiam reconhecer ou dar valor a um trabalho limpo e honesto; pessoas assim só entendiam de bons modos e grandes investimentos.

Impaciente, engoliu um pedaço do gorduroso hambúrguer com um gole de café quase frio. Sua irritação crescia a cada volta que o ponteiro dos minutos de um relógio, colocado na parede à sua frente, dava. E aquele tique-taque enervante... Se James não conseguisse se livrar da mãe em uma hora, que arcasse com as conseqüências. Seria bem-feito para ele!

Lily deixou o guardanapo de papel sobre a mesa, apanhou o pacote de açúcar e a bolsa, e saiu da lanchonete pisando duro. A garoa fina havia se transformado numa típica chuvarada de fins de março e ela pôs-se a caminhar rapidamente, apertando a gola do casaco junto ao pescoço para evitar que sua nuca se encharcasse. Assim que dobrou a esquina e entrou na rua onde morava, sentiu alguma coisa cair sobre seu sapato. Deu mais uns poucos passos e a sensação se repetiu. Quando deu-se conta, afinal, do que estava acontecendo, era tarde demais para evitar que uma verdadeira cascata de açúcar, atravessando um furo no pacote de papel molhado, deslizasse ao longo de suas pernas e se precipitasse sobre seus sapatos.

Droga, droga, droga! Mil vezes droga!

Jogando o pacote furado em cima da cerca de arbustos, Lily protegeu a cabeça da chuva com as mãos e tratou de correr em direção ao seu apartamento. E tudo aquilo por causa de James!

* * *

Ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la entrar em casa:

— Lily! Você está ensopada!

— É mesmo? Se você não me avisasse, eu nunca iria perceber!

— E o que é essa coisa branca nas suas pernas e pés?

— Açúcar.

— Açúcar?

— Sim, Riquinho, açúcar! Se você não tivesse me dado aquele maldito pacote, ele não teria se encharcado de água da chuva, furado e espalhado todo o açúcar em cima de mim!

James tossiu para disfarçar uma risadinha. Mesmo furiosa e molhada da cabeça aos pés, Lily Evans continuava a tentação em forma de mulher. Mas, enquanto a ajudava a tirar o casaco ensopado, ele resolveu que não podia perder a cabeça e tomá-la em seus braços ali mesmo.

— Sinto muito pelo que houve Lily. Não imaginei que você pudesse ser pega pela chuva. É que minha mãe...

— Sua mãe, sua bicicleta, seu aquário! O que mais está faltando?

— Olhe, eu...

James calou-se ao ver que ela olhava na direção de um objeto oval, coberto por uma velha toalha dobrada em dois, colocado displicentemente em cima do aparador.

Só que Lily sequer vacilou:

— Posso saber o que é aquilo ali?

— A-aquilo? Oh... Bem... Sabe o que acontece? Prometi à minha mãe que cuidaria de... daquilo, enquanto ela estivesse na Europa. Você sabia que mamãe e Tia Amélia sempre passam a primavera na França?

— James, eu quero que sua mãe e sua Tia Amélia se explodam! Agora trate de me dizer o que é aquele troço que você trouxe para a minha sala de estar!

— Já lhe disse Lily. Enquanto minha mãe estiver na Franca...

Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo. Cruzando a sala até o aparador, Lily levantou a toalha devagarzinho. E deu um grito de acordar os mortos, ao deparar-se com os olhos muito vivos de um pássaro todo amarelo que, na cabeça, tinha um tufo de penas pretas que mais lembrava o típico corte de cabelo de um autêntico moicano.

James tentou explicar:

— Esse é Tweety... o canário de minha mãe.

— Oh, não, não, não! Como se não bastassem os peixes, agora você me aparece com um canário? Olhe, posso estar sem um centavo no bolso, mas me recuso a conviver com um passarinho cuja dona está em férias na França! Isso também já é demais!

O canário tomou a berraria de Lily como um sinal e, no instante seguinte, soltava seus belos trinados a plenos pulmões.

— James Potter, quer fazer o favor de tirar esse passarinho daqui?

O canário cantou mais alto.

— Quero este bicho fora da minha casa ainda hoje! ― Quanto mais ela elevava a voz, mais o canário se esforçava em acompanhar-lhe o tom.

James teve que fazer um esforço imenso para não cair na risada.

— Lily, é melhor cobri-lo novamente com a toalha, ou Tweety não vai parar. E, por favor, tente entender que não há o que eu possa fazer com ele a esta hora da noite.

— Se está tentando me enlouquecer, saiba que não vai conseguir. Trate de dar um jeito nesse passarinho amanhã de manhã, Riquinho. Caso contrário, vou atirá-lo pela janela... e você vai junto!

Assim que ele voltou a cobrir a gaiola, a cantoria cessou.

— Escute Lily, eu também não morro de amores por Tweety, mas...

— Já chega de conversa. O passarinho vai embora pela manhã e ponto final. Agora, se você me der licença, vou tomar um banho quente antes que acabe pegando uma pneumonia.

Depois que ela desapareceu banheiro adentro, James pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. Sentia-se mortificado pela culpa só de pensar em tudo o que Lily passara na rua, debaixo de chuva e com um pacote de açúcar nos braços, devido à confusão armada por sua mãe.

Assim que ouviu-a fechar o chuveiro, ele correu para a porta do banheiro e bateu de leve.

— Lily? ― Silêncio.

Certo, certo, ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar louca de raiva. Aliás, qualquer pessoa teria todos os motivos do mundo para estar louca de raiva se tivesse sido afrontada daquela forma. Pobrezinha... Fingir que não morava em sua própria casa!

James insistiu:

— Lily?

Após ouvir o som da água que era agitada dentro da banheira, ele escutou a voz dela:

— Estou tomando banho.

— Sei disso. E que eu queria pedir desculpas.

— Você o quê?

— Queria lhe pedir desculpas! ― Brincando com a espuma, Lily respondeu:

— Esqueça Riquinho. Está tudo bem.

— Não está não. Eu sinto muito... por tudo.

— O que você disse? Não consigo ouvi-lo direito!

— Lily, está magoada comigo? Não entendi o que você falou!

Aflita com aquela conversa de malucos, ela jogou o sabonete na água com toda a força. Oh, inferno! Por que James não a deixava em paz?

Foi então que a porta se abriu. Fechando a cortina plástica com a rapidez de um raio, Lily berrou:

— James Potter, saia deste banheiro agora mesmo!

— Não estou dentro do banheiro, estou na soleira da porta. E somente tive a idéia de abri-la porque não estava entendendo o que você dizia.

— Não quero saber de conversa, Riquinho. Dê o fora e feche essa porta!

— Por quê? Você está mais do que protegida atrás dessa cortina.

— Oh, meu Deus, será que...

— Estou realmente arrependido pelos contratempos que criei Lily. Mas você disse que iria trabalhar esta noite e...

— Então foi isso que deixou o bilhete perguntando se eu fizera planos para hoje? Porque queria chamar sua mãe e tinha medo de que ela soubesse que também moro aqui?

O tom de voz de Lily havia mudado, demonstrando agora certa tristeza, certo desapontamento. Preocupado, James tratou de esclarecer os fatos:

— Por que motivo imaginou que eu havia perguntado se você tinha planos para esta noite?

— Por nada. Deixe para lá.

— Pensou que eu quisesse sair com você, não foi? Entendeu aquele bilhete como um convite, não entendeu?

— Já falei para deixar esse assunto para lá!

Diabos! Então era isso! James coçou o queixo, surpreso. Lily estava furiosa e decepcionada porque tinha imaginado que fora convidada para um passeio e, ao chegar em casa mais cedo, descobrira que não era bem-vinda ali. Jesus Santíssimo, mas que confusão!

— Lily, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. E quero que saiba que eu realmente queria sair com você.

— Mas eu não queria sair com você, por isso nada do que ocorreu faz a menor diferença. Além do mais, esta noite foi uma exceção; estou de trabalho até o último fio de cabelo.

— Mas esta situação não irá se prolongar pela eternidade. Você deve ter alguma folguinha em breve, não?

— Errou. Não terei folguinha alguma.

— Então peça uma licença.

— Preciso do dinheiro.

— Para quê? Auxiliar sua irmã com as despesas da faculdade?

— Preciso do dinheiro e ponto final.

Pela sombra projetada contra a cortina, James viu que ela esfregava as costas com a esponja.

— Posso ajudá-la a lavar suas costas?

— E como sabe o que estou fazendo?

— Sou adivinho. Posso ajudar?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

Ela hesitou. Oh, seria tão bom... Lembrando-se de quando James retirara sua maquiagem de Palhacinha Clara com o algodão umedecido em óleo infantil, Lily deixou escapar um longo e prazeroso suspiro.

No momento seguinte uma das mãos dele surgiu por detrás da cortina de plástico.

— Me de a esponja e o sabonete, Lily. Prometo não olhar.

* * *

Que saudadeeeeeeee! Sei que demorei 2 longos meses para postar, mas quem faz facul sabe como é. Não vou responder cada comentário, porque quero postar rapidinho, mas agradeço do fundo do coração a Lady Miss Nothing, Lady Aredhel Anarion e Ninha Souma que comentaram. Ameeeei gente os comments de vocês e para me redimir hoje postareis 2 caps. Beijos gente e até logo.


	6. Capítulo 6

James ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira, olhando, como que hipnotizado, para aquelas costas de pele clara e lisinha, com minúsculas gotículas de água se espalhando por toda a sua extensão. Como uma visão tão banal podia ser ao mesmo tempo, tão excitante?

Evitando olhar para ele, Lily cobriu os seios com os braços e apoiou a cabeça de encontro aos joelhos.

— O que está esperando, Riquinho? Você não disse que ia me ajudar?

— E-eu... eu estou passando sabonete na esponja. E se quiser ficar com as costas bem limpinhas, pare de me chamar assim.

— Sei. Depressa com isso, então.

Ele prendeu a respiração e, com a mão um tanto trêmula, começou a lhe esfregar os ombros. Ela voltou a suspirar.

— Humm... Que gostoso.

A esponja se movia rapidamente, tecendo círculos sobre a epiderme macia como se tivesse vida própria. Enquanto isso, James lutava para manter o autocontrole; só não esperava que, nervoso e excitado como estava, fosse deixar o sabonete cair e desaparecer em meio à espuma.

Tão logo ouviu o barulho, Lily perguntou:

— O que houve?

— O sabonete escorregou da minha mão, mas vi onde ele caiu. ― Sem se dar conta de que havia mentido, ele arregaçou a manga do suéter e enfiou o braço na água lépida. Agitado como estava, calculou mal o local onde o sabonete havia submergido e acabou tocando o quadril roliço de Renata.

Não menos excitada, ela esticou o braço para trás e pôs-se a remexer no fundo da banheira. Por fim, seus dedos impacientes encontraram a superfície escorregadia do sabonete.

— Achei James. Tome.

James apanhou o sabonete e debruçou-se um pouco mais sobre a beirada da banheira. Tinha dito que não iria olhar, mas... Ora, não era de ferro! E, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a curva dos seios fartos que se delineava sob o braço dela, ele teve que morder o lábio para conter um gemido de puro desejo. Livrando-se da esponja, passou a lavar as costas bem-feitas com a própria mão. A sensação de sentir os dedos deslizarem suavemente pela pele sedosa era uma delícia. Ah, se pudesse tocar e acariciar aquele corpo inteirinho, cada ínfimo pedacinho, até o mais oculto centímetro, até mais provocante recôndito...

Lily não se movia. Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordara com aquela idéia absurda? Sentia os dedos e a palma da mão de James lhe massagearem os ombros, as espáduas, a espinha. Oh, era um verdadeiro suplício! Precisava dizer a ele para que parasse com aquilo, só que tinha a voz presa na garganta seca.

Ele arregaçou a outra manga do suéter e abriu o chuveiro. Instantes depois removia a espuma das costas dela com os jatos da água morna que jorravam através da mangueira plástica, a ponta de seus dedos refazendo o percurso da água sobre a epiderme quase translúcida. Ouviu-a exalar o ar dos pulmões e, em seguida, viu-a deixar os braços caírem ao longo do corpo num gesto de prazer e bem-estar. Aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para esfacelar seu autodomínio. Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou-lhe os seios em ambas as mãos e pôs-se a acariciá-los com toda a vontade que vinha reprimindo desde o momento em que entrara naquele banheiro.

Lilyt retesou-se toda, mas não se afastou.

— Esses não são o que costumo chamar de minhas costas, Riquinho.

— Eu sei.

Encantado com a textura e forma daqueles seios que tanto cobiçava, James continuou a afagá-los com gestos mais e mais ousados, massageando os mamilos túmidos com espantosa voracidade. Lily sentia o corpo inteiro em brasa e, deixando a timidez de lado, sentou-se com a espinha ereta; seu peito arfava, parecendo incapaz de conter um coração que batia mais forte a cada segundo.

Ao percebê-la tão excitada quanto ele próprio, James cobriu-lhe um dos mamilos com os lábios, passando a sugá-lo e acariciá-lo com a ponta da língua faminta.

— James... Por favor...

Então, com a boca, ele percorreu um caminho imaginário entre o colo e o pescoço de Lily, murmurando de encontro à pele molhada:

— Você é maravilhosa... Você é simplesmente maravilhosa...

Ela deu vazão às fantasias, imaginando-o nu junto a si, seus corpos mergulhados na água lépida e perfumada. Depois levou os braços para frente e acariciou-lhe a nuca, sussurrando:

— Estou molhando você...

— Eu sei... Eu sei...

Foi à vez de James esticar os braços, mergulhando-os através da espuma até que suas mãos encontrassem os quadris arredondados dela e os afagassem com movimentos insinuantes. Enquanto isso, Lily continuava a imaginá-los na banheira, seus seios junto ao peito forte, suas pernas entrelaçadas às dele, seus sexos se tocando numa procura ardente, erótica, plena de sensualidade; submergiam então em meio à espuma, trocando um beijo repleto de desejo e paixão.

No momento seguinte, ela sentiu seus dedos encontrarem a macia lã do suéter que James vestia. Esse contato teve o poder de trazê-la de volta à realidade e, entre assustada e surpresa, Lily abriu os olhos. Diante de si, viu James Potter como numa cena de filme congelada pelo projetor: ele era o dentista bem de vida que alugava um quarto no seu apartamento, o homem com quem teria que conviver durante os próximos dias, talvez semanas.

Fechou os olhos outra vez, mas a fantástica fantasia com que vinha se deliciando não retomou à sua mente.

Ele não demorou a notar que havia algo de errado.

— O que houve Lily?

Ela curvou-se para colar seu rosto ao dele.

— Nada.

— Não minta para mim. O que aconteceu?

— E-eu... não sei...

James tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos molhadas, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— Você não me deseja?

— Desejo, sim... Claro que desejo você, James.

— Mas não quer fazer amor comigo agora. Acertei?

— Juro que... que não sei o que houve comigo. De repente, pensei no futuro e, sabendo que teria que conviver com você aqui, neste apartamento, eu... eu...

Ele deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. Estava visivelmente frustrado.

— Diabos, Lily! Por que deixou as coisas chegarem a este ponto?

— Espere aí, Riquinho! Por que está tão bravo comigo? Não fui eu quem o convidou para entrar no banheiro, e nem lhe pedi para que esfregasse as minhas costas!

James levantou-se de supetão e cruzou a pequena extensão do banheiro com poucos passos nervosos. Já na porta, virou-se para ela.

— Da próxima vez em que...

— Não haverá uma próxima vez, James!

— Você tem razão, minha cara. Tem toda a razão: não haverá uma próxima vez!

E, com isso, ele bateu a porta atrás de si.

No dia seguinte, James ainda estava bastante perturbado. Não sabia se a causa de seu mal-estar era Lily ou o canário, mas tinha certeza de que era impossível andar pela rua em sua bicicleta, carregando uma gaiola presa ao guidão, sem atrair a atenção das pessoas com quem cruzava.

Finalmente no consultório odontológico, pôs-se a observar as paredes a fim de escolher a mais adequada para pendurar a gaiola com o passarinho de sua mãe. Tinha que levar em consideração as correntes de vento, a luminosidade e a posição do...

A voz de Ryan, logo atrás dele, interrompeu-lhe o raciocínio:

— E então, como anda a sua vida sexual?

A pergunta, surpreendente e indiscreta, fez com que James se virasse abruptamente e quase deixasse cair à gaiola de Tweety.

— Que vida sexual?

Debruçado sobre a escrivaninha para melhor ler os apontamentos anotados em sua agenda, Ryan sequer ergueu a cabeça quando James aproximou-se e, após juntar as revistas que estavam em cima da mesa da sala de espera, jogou-as sobre o sofá a fim de abrir espaço para depositar a gaiola.

— Pelo seu tom de voz, parece que toquei num assunto extremamente complicado. Me engano, rapaz?

— Ah, sei lá. A verdade é que tive um fim de semana miserável, Ryan.

— Ainda não conseguiu levar a bela ruivinha para a cama?

— E também não quero falar desse assunto, ok?

— Tenho certeza de que o seu humor vai melhorar assim que você tirar esse atraso todo.

Ignorando o comentário cheio de ironia e verdade de Ryan, James tirou a toalha que cobria a gaiola de Tweety. O pássaro piscou várias vezes assim que viu-se atingido pelos primeiros reflexos da claridade ambiente e correu acomodar-se no seu poleiro, emitindo uns pius bem fraquinhos.

Cruzando a sala para observar o passarinho de perto, Ryan perguntou:

— Que diabo é isto?

— Tweety, o canário da minha mãe.

Como se soubesse que era o tema da conversa, o pássaro pôs-se a balançar no diminuto poleiro, enquanto ensaiava alguns trinados. Ryan coçou a cabeça.

— Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo com o canário da sua mãe? Ou melhor, o que o canário da sua mãe está fazendo aqui?

— Tenho que tomar conta dele, enquanto ela estiver na Europa. ― Ryan deu volta ao redor da gaiola dourada, estreitando os olhos para ver melhor o pequeno pássaro que, feliz da vida, espalhava sementes e ração por todos os cantos. Então voltou a atenção para James.

— Acho que vou precisar ser mais direto: por que esse passarinho está aqui, no nosso consultório, fazendo a maior sujeira na sala de espera?

James deixou escapar um suspiro. Pelo visto, seu colega também não era lá muito fã de canários.

— Pensei em deixá-lo no apartamento, mas Lily não o quis lá.

— E foi assim que começaram os seus desentendimentos com ela?

— Mais ou menos.

— Sei. Então as coisas foram de mal a pior e, no fim, ela não queria mais nada com você, sendo que o pobre canário não teve nada a ver com a história.

— Desde quando você faz adivinhações tão perfeitas, Ryan?

— Não se esqueça de que tenho quase trinta anos a mais do que você. No meu tempo, era comum os homens quererem e as mulheres recusarem. Comum e frustrante.

James tirou a jaqueta e colocou-a no espaldar de uma cadeira, antes de responder:

— Me parece que as coisas não mudaram muito.

— Não é o que comentam. Pelo que ando lendo nas revistas, as mulheres de hoje estão sempre dispostas.

— É... Quero dizer, não... Bem, vai saber...

— Acho que depende da mulher, não? Algumas gostam de romance, de jantares à luz de vela, um pouco de flerte, coisas do tipo.

— Não vejo a relação entre jantar e sexo. Além do mais, Lily mal tem tempo para comer. Tudo o que ela faz é trabalhar.

Ryan voltou para junto da escrivaninha, fingindo interesse na agenda aberta.

— Você gosta dela, James?

— Acho que... sim.

— Acha?

— Não, na verdade gosto muito de Lily. Ela é adorável.

— E por que não a convida para sair?

— Já falei Ryan. Ela trabalha o tempo todo.

— Pois então mostre um pouco de criatividade, rapaz! Vá buscá-la uma noite destas após as apresentações, leve-a para jantar num lugar calmo, com música de fundo e iluminação suave... Ora, você sabe como agir, não sabe?

— Não dá para fazer uma coisa dessas, Ryan. Lily trabalha até depois da meia-noite e eu tenho que me levantar antes das seis da manhã.

— Faça-me um favor! Eu sou um homem de meia-idade e preciso das minhas horinhas de sono, mas você é um rapagão de trinta anos e... Está tentando me dizer que não pode sair com a bela ruivinha porque quer dormir cedo? Ah, vá plantar batatas!

Antes que James pudesse responder, Ryan saiu pisando duro em direção à sala de radiografias, que ficava nos fundos do consultório.

Desolado, James chutou uma porção de sementes que haviam se amontoado em cima do carpete e voltou-se para o canário que, naquele momento, cantava a plenos pulmões.

— Diabo de passarinho bobo!

Uma voz, então, comentou às suas costas:

— Não fale assim com ele. Seu canto é magnífico.

James virou-se na direção da porta. Parado na soleira, apoiado em sua gasta bengala, John Halvorsen lhe dirigia um caloroso, ainda que abatido, sorriso.

— Não tive a intenção de assustá-lo, doutor. Passei por aqui assim cedo porque não queria tomar seu tempo, quando estivesse ocupado com seus clientes. Vim lhe trazer notícias de Emily. Ela disse que o senhor pediu a urna palhacinha para que lhe entregasse um balão vermelho.

James retribuiu o sorriso, contente consigo mesmo por ter pedido aquele favor a Lily.

— E como está ela, Sr. Halvorsen? Vai voltar logo para casa?

— Acho que não, doutor. Os médicos ainda vão fazer mais exames e dizem que, se Emily estiver bem fortinha, irão submetê-la a uma operação.

— Mesmo? Que tipo de operação?

— Não sei explicar direito, Dr. Potter. Os pediatras disseram que, por causa da febre reumática que teve quando era pequenininha, Emily agora tem problemas nas artérias e válvulas cardíacas.

— E isso é muito grave?

— Parece que sim, mas a cirurgia pode resolver.

James franziu a sobrancelha. Emily era ainda tão novinha para enfrentar tamanha provação...

— A Medicina está muito avançada, Sr. Halvorsen; estou certo de que os médicos farão o melhor e o mais indicado para o caso da sua netinha. Quando for ao hospital, diga a Emily que estarei torcendo por ela, está bem?

— Direi, sim. E eu gostaria... ha... Será que posso lhe pedir mais um favor, doutor?

— Claro! Do que se trata?

— O senhor acha que seria possível que aquela mocinha vestida de palhaço voltasse lá? Ela já fez duas ou três visitas a Emily e minha neta adora o tempinho que as duas passam juntas, brincando ou apenas conversando.

— Eu vou... Não se preocupe Sr. Halvorsen; a Palhacinha Clara continuaria visitando Emily mesmo se eu não lhe pedisse que fosse lá.

O velho deu um sorriso tristonho. Depois voltou o olhar cansado para Tweety e comentou:

— Esse passarinho é muito bonito. Que pena que Emily não possa vê-lo... Ela adora animais de qualquer tipo, sabia?

— Se o hospital permitisse, eu levaria a gaiola para o quarto dela agora mesmo. Seria uma boa forma de distraí-la, não?

— O senhor tem um grande coração, Dr. Potter. Obrigado.

— É com o coraçãozinho de Emily que devemos nos preocupar agora... Até que ela tenha superado esse problema.

— Tem razão, doutor.

Assim que o Sr. Halvorsen deixou o consultório, James checou sua agenda e foi preparar sua sala e seus instrumentos para atender o primeiro paciente daquele dia. A conversa com o avô da pequena Emily permeou seus pensamentos durante todas as horas de trabalho. Condoído pela situação da menina e do velho senhor, decidiu que iria visitá-la o mais breve possível. Talvez até convidasse Lily para lhe fazer companhia; juntos, os três poderiam jogar cartas ou brincar com dados. Se bem que, depois do ocorrido na última sexta-feira, ele duvidasse que Lily Evans se dispusesse a acompanhá-lo aonde quer que fosse.

* * *

Naquela noite, o telefone estava tocando quando James abriu a porta do apartamento. Correndo em direção ao aparelho, ele atrapalhou-se com sua bicicleta e quase foram os dois para o chão. Xingando baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava o joelho dolorido, conseguiu levar o fone ao ouvido antes que seu interlocutor resolvesse desligar.

— Pois não?

Uma voz masculina, carregada por um timbre roufenho, respondeu do outro lado da linha:

— Quero falar com Lily Evans.

— Ela não se encontra em casa no momento. Quer deixar algum recado?

— E quando posso encontrá-la aí?

James, que não simpatizara com aquela voz grave desde que atendera ao telefone, ficou ainda mais irritado com a maneira rude com que aquele homem procurava por Lily. Esforçando-se para manter a conversa num tom neutro, respondeu:

— Não sei a que horas Lily vai voltar. Quer deixar recado?

— Diga-lhe que Lew quer falar com ela.

A ligação foi cortada e James recolocou o fone no gancho com uma careta. A julgar pela forma em que falara aquele sujeito não devia ser amigo de Lily. Bem, talvez fosse alguém que tivesse um novo emprego a lhe oferecer.

Apanhando um caderninho e uma caneta na gaveta do bufê, escreveu um bilhete relatando o telefonema e deixou-o sobre a mesinha de centro, onde ela pudesse vê-lo. Depois foi para a cozinha, preparar alguma coisa para o jantar. E estava acabando de misturar brotos de feijão a uma salada de frango e legumes, quando ouviu a porta de entrada se abrir.

— Lily, é você?

Assim que ela surgiu na cozinha, James esboçou-lhe um largo sorriso. Apesar da aparência cansada, Lily Evans estava mais atraente do que nunca no seu traje de criada francesa. Teria se apresentado em mais uma despedida de solteiro?

Ele tentou puxar assunto:

— O que está fazendo em casa tão cedo?

Ela jogou seu casaco sobre uma cadeira antes de responder:

— O show que eu faria às cinco horas foi transferido e só terei outra apresentação às nove da noite.

Lily havia lhe devolvido o sorriso, mas estava um tanto arrependida por ter passado em casa. Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre ambos, queria mesmo era manter a maior distância possível de James.

Percebendo-lhe a dificuldade em prosseguir com a conversa, ele pôs-se a cantarolar baixinho enquanto remexia sua salada numa grande travessa refratária. Aquela situação constrangedora mexeu com os nervos de Lily, que não tinha por hábito cultivar hipocrisias.

— James, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu naquela noite. ― Para seu espanto, ele caiu na gargalhada. — E não ria de mim! Estou fazendo o que posso para ser gentil e bem-educada. Afinal, eu não tinha nada que lhe pedir desculpas por uma coisa pela qual não fui responsável.

— Não estou rindo de você, Lily, mas sim desta situação toda.

— Não há nada de engraçado nesta... nesta confusão que você armou!

— Não?

Lily sentiu os cantos da boca se curvarem e, no instante seguinte, também estava rindo. Oh, aquele homem realmente a tirava do sério!

James largou garfo e faca dentro da travessa e deu dois passos na direção dela.

— Longe de mim, Dr. Potter! Conheço esse brilho nos seus olhos e sei que ele cria todo tipo de complicação entre nós!

— O que nos causa problemas não é o brilho nos meus olhos, e sim esse seu corpo cheio de curvas perfeitas.

Assim que ele estendeu os braços na sua direção, Lily afastou-se e apanhou o casaco que havia deixado sobre a cadeira, tratando de vesti-lo rapidinho. Depois, acomodando-se à mesa, avisou:

— Vamos parar com bobagens, Riquinho. O que temos em comum é o fato de dividirmos este apartamento e suas despesas, nada mais.

— E assim mesmo o que você pensa? ― Não era, mas ela foi taxativa:

— Sim. E é bom deixarmos isso bem claro.

— Se é assim que você quer...

— Bem, chega de conversa fiada. Onde está o meu jantar? Estou morrendo de fome!

— Mais alguns instantes e vou lhe servir uma das minhas especialidades.

Fingindo estar tudo sob controle, minutos depois James levava a travessa para a mesa e sentava-se diante de Lily. Após algumas garfadas no mais completo silêncio, ela comentou:

— Até que você não cozinha tão mal como imaginei, Riquinho.

— Se isso é um elogio, obrigado. A verdade é que o forno de microondas ajuda muito. E estou pensando em comprar também uma panela elétrica para fazer arroz.

Lily não queria que ele percebesse o quanto aquela proximidade a afetava. Por isso, após secar as mãos úmidas de suor no guardanapo, falou num tom casual:

— Estive pensando...

— Sim?

— Bem, ainda não são seis horas e só voltarei a trabalhar às nove. Sendo assim, talvez pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa... Já que vamos passar tanto tempo juntos...

— Que tal começar tirando esse casaco?

— Não se faça de engraçadinho! Eu estava me referindo a um jogo de cartas ou outro passatempo qualquer.

James queria que o baralho sofresse uma inexplicável combustão espontânea. Contudo, não seria delicado de sua parte dizer-lhe uma coisa dessas, principalmente depois do que havia acontecido poucas noites atrás. Sendo assim, ele retrucou:

— Creio que me ocorreu uma idéia melhor. Tenho um jogo de dados no meu quarto; poderíamos levá-lo ao hospital para brincarmos um pouco com Emily. Que tal?

— Você gostaria de ir ao hospital... hoje?

— E por que não? O avô de Emily passou no consultório esta manhã, para me dar notícias dela. A pobrezinha precisa fazer uma série de exames e, com certeza, deve estar se sentindo sozinha e entediada.

— Entendo... Mas acho que eu não vou lá, não.

— Se não quiser brincar com os dados, podemos jogar damas. Emily tem um tabuleiro na mesinha-de-cabeceira.

Lily levantou-se.

— Não se trata disso. Eu... ha... Bem, vou tomar um banho e talvez tire uma soneca antes de ir trabalhar.

Assim que ela deixou a cozinha, James guardou o resto da salada na geladeira e colocou os pratos sujos no lava-louças. Droga! Tudo ia indo bem, até que mencionasse o hospital. Ficara mais do que evidente que Lily simplesmente odiava a idéia de ter que freqüentar lugares como aquele. Mas como ele iria fazê-la ver que...

— Será que deixei minha bolsa aqui?

James virou-se e só então deu-se conta de que ela estava na soleira da porta. Disposto a esclarecer todos os mal-entendidos que pudessem surgir entre ambos, perguntou:

— O que você tem Lily?

— Nada.

— Então por que não quer me acompanhar até o hospital?

— Não vejo o que há de errado nisso. Vou lá todos os sábados; por que não poderia deixar de ir hoje?

— A Palhacinha Clara vai ao hospital todos os sábados, não você.

Ela deu-lhe as costas e foi para a sala. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que aquela fantasia era a única maneira que havia encontrado para lidar com sua dor e enfrentar o fantasma de uma experiência traumática: a morte de Petúnia.

James, que fora atrás dela, não teve receio de tocar na ferida:

— Não quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

— Você... você deve me considerar uma pessoa muito fraca, não é?

— Não. Apenas acho que deveria deixar o passado para trás. Faz doze anos que sua irmã morreu e você ainda se dilacera por causa dessa perda.

— Não é verdade!

— Tem certeza? Lily se estamos dispostos a construir um relacionamento sério e honesto entre nós, mesmo que seja apenas um relacionamento de amizade, vamos ter que ser sinceros um com o outro.

Jogando o casaco sobre o sofá, ela sentou-se na sua poltrona preferida e ficou olhando para o nada. Então, sua voz trêmula ecoou pela sala:

— A morte de Petúnia foi... foi terrível para todas nós. Tess e eu sempre pensamos que poderíamos ter feito alguma coisa para... para evitar aquela tragédia. Hoje que sou uma mulher adulta, sei que isso era impossível, mas...

James sentou-se no braço do sofá e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

— Você ainda se sente culpada?

— Sou uma tola, não sou?

— Não, é apenas alguém que não conseguiu superar uma tristeza brutal porque se recusa a entender que a Natureza, às vezes, toma decisões por nós. Me desculpe por ter mencionado o hospital, sim? Reconheço que foi uma idéia infeliz.

— N-não... Não foi não. Tenho certeza de que Emily gostaria muito da nossa visita.

— Mas você disse...

— Esqueça o que eu disse. Nunca ouviu falar que alguém pode mudar de idéia, Riquinho?

— Será que resolveu usar essa roupa de criada francesa como máscara para o seu sofrimento?

— Nada disso. Vou me trocar agora mesmo, enquanto você espera aqui.

* * *

A caminho do hospital municipal, Lily ainda sentia certa angústia. Não sabia se estava preparada para tomar uma atitude tão drástica, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: precisava, a qualquer custo, enfrentar aquela provação. Seria melhor para ela. Seria melhor para todos.

No saguão da casa de saúde, surpreendeu-se ao ver que ninguém ligava para a sua presença... até dar-se conta de que eram para a Palhacinha Clara todas as palmas e sorrisos com que sempre a recebiam. Agora, a mulher Lily Evans era apenas mais uma das pessoas que circulavam por ali.

Houve um momento em que pensou em fugir daquele lugar. A mão firme de James, contudo, impediu esse gesto descontrolado e guiou-a até o quarto 4-B, transmitindo-lhe confiança e convicção.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e, através do vão, os dois puderam ver Emily conversando com seu ursinho de pelúcia. Num esforço sobre-humano, Lily interrompeu o fluxo de lembranças que ameaçava apoderar-se dela e fez-se ver que a menina que se encontrava naquela cama era, de fato, Emily Halvorsen, uma garotinha de sete anos que precisava de carinho e companhia.

Entrando no quarto, ela foi logo saudando a menina:

— Olá, Srta. Emily! Como está passando?

— Clara! — Mas a expressão de Emily transformou-se numa fração de segundo. — Você não é Clara... Só que é só ela quem me chama assim.

— Esta é minha amiga Lily — disse James, com um sorriso. — Acontece que ela também conhece Clara.

— E por que me chamou daquele jeito? — quis saber Emily.

— Porque você parece uma bonequinha que tem esse nome — explicou Lily, mais calma.

— Ah, sei... — Emily voltou a observá-la com atenção. — Você também sabe jogar vários jogos?

— Ora, claro que sim — Lily assegurou-lhe.

— Então acho que vou gostar de você — disse a menina. — Vou gostar de ter uma amiga que se parece tanto com a Clara.

— Sabia que Lily joga dados como ninguém? — perguntou James, abrindo a caixa de madeira que havia levado de casa.

* * *

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, Lily olhou fundo nos olhos de James e, com um sorriso tímido, disse:

— Obrigada. Eu não teria conseguido tudo aquilo sem a sua ajuda.

Parado junto a ela na entrada do corredor, ele também sorriu.

— Teria, sim. Você foi uma excelente companhia para Emily, brincando, contando histórias e penteando os cabelos dela.

— Eu queria tanto que ela ficasse boa...

— Vamos torcer juntos para isso, Lily.

— Sim, vamos... Bem, agora tenho que me preparar para a performance. Até mais, James.

Pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para lá, ele desejou ardentemente que Lily Evans não precisasse trabalhar naquela noite. Droga!

* * *

Cansado de zanzar à toa pelo pequeno apartamento, meia hora mais tarde James teve uma ideia checaria os horários e endereços na folha de papel que Lily deixava presa com ímãs na porta da geladeira, e iria até o local onde ela apresentaria seu show, a fim de vê-la atuar. Além de lhe fazer companhia na volta para casa, essa seria uma boa maneira de manter-se junto dela. Quem sabe não poderiam também passar num barzinho para tomar um drinque, conversar, relaxar?

De repente, à noite lhe pareceu mais promissora. Ele correu para a porta, desceu a escadaria de dois em dois degraus e não levou mais do que dois ou três minutos para chegar ao local onde deixara seu Porsche. Estava ajeitando o espelho retrovisor do carro, quando percebeu que um antigo Chevrolet preto descia a rua bem devagarzinho.

— É um bom automóvel, mas gasta uma gasolina brava — murmurou para si mesmo.

Vários quarteirões adiante, ao olhar pelo retrovisor novamente antes de dobrar uma esquina, percebeu que o velho Chevrolet continuava atrás dele. Contudo, não demorou a perder o carro de vista, pois concentrava toda a atenção em localizar o hotel aonde Lily iria se apresentar. Queria ter certeza de chegar a tempo de assistir ao final da performance.

* * *

Como prometido aqui está o 2º cap de hoje. Espero que gostem. Beijos e até próximo cap.


	7. Capítulo 7

Ainda que não fosse muito alta, Lily precisava dobrar-se sobre si mesma para que conseguissem fechar a tampa do falso bolo de casamento sobre ela. Puxa como era limitado o espaço ali dentro! Limitado, apertado, escuro, quente. O vestido de noiva que usava podia ser deslumbrante, mas era um número menor do que o seu; para piorar, aquele maldito véu lhe provocava uma coceira terrível ao tocar em seus ombros.

Quem visse o arranjo por fora acharia tudo uma maravilha. O bolo de papelão parecia ainda maior, colocado no meio de uma mesa estreita, coberta por uma toalha de linho branca com delicados bordados na bainha; junto a ele, ficavam quatro candelabros de prata com longas velas cor de champanhe; aos pés dos candelabros, pequenos buquês de flores do campo completavam a vistosa e elegante decoração.

Além do incômodo da posição, Lily estava morta de cansaço e não via a hora de aquilo tudo terminar, para voltar para casa e atirar-se na cama. Nem mesmo a música alegre e as risadas que ouvia através da grossa cartolina conseguiam animá-la.

Foi então que o imponderável aconteceu.

Enquanto descansava a cabeça sobre os joelhos, esperando que o bolo fosse carregado para o centro do salão, ela ouviu uma voz familiar. A princípio, o som era fraco, quase imperceptível; em poucos segundos, contudo, a voz tornou-se clara e manifesta, como se a pessoa tivesse se aproximado da mesa. Lily então colou o ouvido à parede de papelão que a circundava, mas não conseguiu ouvir mais nada.

Revirando-se no interior do falso bolo, procurou uma frestinha por onde pudesse espiar. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao reconhecer, em meio aos convidados à festa de despedida de solteiro, a cabeça calva e o rosto sem cor, de cuja boca pendia um charuto, do agiota Lew. Virgem Santíssima! Como ele fora encontrá-la ali?!

Mudou de posição outra vez, prendendo á respiração. Agora, tudo o que ouvia eram os acordes do grupo de seis músicos que tocavam num palco improvisado do outro lado do salão. E as batidas aceleradas de seu próprio coração, que ameaçava subir-lhe à garganta.

Sentindo o suor lhe brotar na testa, levantou apenas uns milímetros, a tampa do bolo. Lew tinha sumido. Seria mera coincidência? Ou teria visto e ouvido coisas?

Antes que pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão, deu-se conta de que o falso bolo era levado para o centro do salão às primeiras notas da "Marcha Nupcial". Nervosa, arrumou o véu sobre os cabelos e ajeitou a alça do vestido de noiva, que insistia em lhe cair pelo ombro. Assim que sentiu o bolo ser depositado no chão, tentou se concentrar na performance que tinha pela frente e esquecer tudo o mais.

Trombetas ecoaram pelos quatro cantos. No instante seguinte, Lily saltava de dentro do bolo, que era iluminado por um facho de luz vermelha. Os convidados ovacionaram. Estreitando os olhos verdes, ela deu uma boa olhada pelo recinto enquanto se encaminhava na direção do noivo. Toda charme e sorrisos abraçou o envergonhado rapaz e depositou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Houve então uma nova onda de aplausos e assobios entusiásticos, que tomou conta do salão enfumaçado.

Ainda abraçada ao noivo, Lily olhava, por sobre os ombros dele, em todas as direções. Por fim, conseguiu localizar Lew num canto, perto da porta; o nefasto agiota mascava a ponta de seu charuto e a observava atentamente. Só então ela se deu conta de que precisava arrumar outra saída para deixar o salão. E não tinha tempo a perder.

Um garçom, carregando uma bandeja de canapés, passou por ali. Lily seguiu-o com o olhar e viu o apressado rapaz desaparecer pela porta da cozinha. Pronto! Estava salva! Iria sair do hotel pela porta de serviço, usando os convidados como barreira aos olhos de doninha de Lew.

Dispensando as despedidas convencionais, ela fingiu procurar alguma coisa junto à mesa e tratou de refazer o caminho que o garçom fizera instantes atrás. Estava a poucos metros da porta de acesso à cozinha, quando sentiu um par de mãos segurá-la pelos ombros.

— Como ousa, seu...!

Lily virou-se a fim de lhe desferir uma bofetada. E só não o fez porque James Potter apanhou sua mão em pleno ar.

Com os olhos prestes a lhe saltarem das órbitas, ela abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

— James, o que está fazendo aqui?

Atribuindo o gesto dela a um reflexo condicionado, James soltou-lhe a mão e sorriu de orelha a orelha, dizendo:

— Você esteve fantástica! Quando me contou que saltava de dentro de bolos de casamento, não imaginei que fosse uma cena tão... tão bacana! Adorei, realmente adorei!

— Obrigada. Mas como conseguiu me encontrar? E por que veio até aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, está tudo bem. Apenas imaginei que você gostaria de comer um lanche antes de ir para casa.

Ela ficou mais confusa do que antes. Ah, por que o convite tinha que vir justamente naquele momento?

— Eu... ha... Não acha que está um pouco tarde para isso, James? É quase meia-noite.

— Bem, é o único horário em que estamos livres e nenhum de nós está dormindo. Mas, se você não quiser passar numa lanchonete ou num barzinho, não tem problema. Só pensei em...

Não, ela não iria desperdiçar aquela oportunidade. Sabia Deus quando teria outra.

— Grande idéia, Riquinho! Não vou levar mais do que uns minutinhos para trocar de roupa e apanhar o meu casaco!

Antes que tivesse dado mais de dois ou três passos na direção do toalete feminino, Lily viu-se diante do olhar ameaçador de Lew. Sem maiores cerimônias, ele falou:

— Você está atrasada com o pagamento. ― Retrocedendo sobre as próprias pegadas, ela foi proteger-se junto ao peito largo de James.

— Eu lhe deixei um bilhete! Expliquei o que tinha acontecido! Não foi por mal!

— Você tinha que deixar o dinheiro e não um bilhete, mocinha. Foi isso o que combinamos.

— Mas eu não tinha um tostão para lhe entregar!

— Deve ter ganho uns bons trocados com o show desta noite. Passe-os para cá.

— E-eu... eu ainda não recebi meu pagamento.

Nesse instante, Lily sentiu a mão de James em sua cintura. Dando um passo à frente dela, ele encarou o agiota e perguntou numa voz que a fez estremecer:

— Posso saber qual é o problema?

— Sua namorada acha que pode me passar para trás. É melhor ela cair na real e perceber que não sou otário.

— Não sei do que você está falando, meu chapa, mas me parece que chegou a hora de fazer suas despedidas.

— Nada feito. Ou sua namorada paga o que deve, ou vai se ver em maus lençóis.

Lily interpôs-se entre os dois homens, com medo de que acabassem se engalfinhando ali mesmo.

— Vamos para casa, James.

Em vez de atender-lhe o pedido, ele lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e indagou:

— Que diabo está se passando?

— Não importa. Quero ir para casa, por favor.

Abrindo caminho em meio à multidão que tomava o salão do elegante hotel, ela rumou para a porta de saída, tendo James ao seu encalço. Tão logo retirou seu casaco na chapelaria e ganhou a rua, deu-se conta de que ele não estava mais ali. Ao sair do estacionamento com seu Fusquinha cor-de-rosa, o Porsche negro quase colou no seu pára-choques. E assim, um carro muito próximo do outro, os dois seguiram para o pequeno apartamento que dividiam.

Lily tinha acabado de trancar a porta, quando James disparou:

— Agora você vai ter que me contar o que está acontecendo. ― Após tirar o casaco e deixá-lo sobre um braço do sofá, ela encarou-o e retrucou:

— E se eu não contar?

— Vai contar, sim. Por que aquele fulano acha que você lhe deve dinheiro?

— Porque realmente devo.

— Deve? Dinheiro do quê?

— De um empréstimo que pedi a ele. E então, está satisfeito agora?

— Você... você tomou dinheiro emprestado daquele homem?!

— Sim. Odiei ter que fazer isso, mas não tinha outra saída. Olhe James, sei que você nunca entenderia uma coisa dessas, mas o fato é que...

— Aquele sujeito não passa de um sórdido agiota! Será que você não pensou nisso?

— Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. E não me arrependo, pois precisava manter Tess na faculdade de Medicina a qualquer custo.

— Pois devia ter pensado numa forma menos absurda para que ela continuasse os estudos, caramba!

— Muito bem, Riquinho, o que você sugeriria? Não tenho ações, nem carro importado, nem conta bancária na Suíça... Não tenho de onde tirar dinheiro, será que ainda não percebeu?

James sentou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sua expressão era sombria.

— Ora, vamos, Lily. Minha situação não é muito diferente da sua, pois também não tenho uma fortuna secreta para gastar na finalização do meu apartamento novo. Por isso, não tente me agredir com suas indiretas.

— Eu não...

— Esqueça. Quanto você tomou emprestado daquele homem?

— Cinco mil dólares.

— E como vai devolvê-los?

— Trezentos dólares, pagos às quartas-feiras, durante seis meses... Quero dizer, seis meses e uma semana, já que atrasei uma das parcelas.

— Droga! Sabe qual é a taxa de juros desse empréstimo?

— Não sei e nem quero saber. Mas, trabalhando duro, tenho como entregar os trezentos dólares a Lew semanalmente. Isto é, com exceção da semana passada, quando meu carro quebrou. Mesmo assim, deixei um bilhete na caixa de correspondência dele, explicando o que...

— Agiotas não querem explicações, Lily, querem é dinheiro na mão! Por que você não pediu esse empréstimo a um banco?

— Não tente me dar lição de moral, James Potter! Você não faz idéia do que é estar totalmente na lona. Prometi a Tess que iria ajudá-la, pois ela também me ajudou a pagar meus estudos. E é isso o que importa.

Nervosa com a situação e decepcionada com a reação explosiva de James, ela deu-lhe as costas e atravessou o hall, encaminhando-se para seu quarto.

— Lily, espere aí! Precisamos resolver esse problema. Aquele fulano não irá deixá-la em paz enquanto não tiver seu dinheiro de volta.

Ela parou no meio do corredor.

— Tenho resolvido problemas durante toda a vida, e vou encontrar uma solução para esse também. E sem precisar da ajuda de um... De um filhinho da mamãe, de um riquinho metido!

Lily bateu a porta do quarto com toda a força e atirou-se na cama. Inferno! Sabia que James iria fazer aquela cena quando lhe falasse do maldito empréstimo, sabia! Oh, Deus... Em se tratando de dinheiro, uma coisa era certa: quem precisasse desesperadamente dele, iria estar sempre em inferioridade.

Quando ela levantou na manhã seguinte, o relógio marcava quinze para o meio-dia. Apesar de ter dormido tanto, sentia-se exausta.

Meio cambaleante, rumou para o banheiro a fim de dar início à rotina de todos os dias. O apartamento estava mergulhado no mais absoluto silêncio, o que significava que James já tinha saído. Ótimo.

Ele saíra, sim, mas havia deixado um recado preso no espelho:

"_Ligue para o consultório, a fim de me passar o horário de seus compromissos. Não é recomendável que ande sozinha por aí_."

Em vez de ficar contente com a preocupação que ele demonstrava, Lily ficou foi furiosa. James não tinha nada que se meter na sua vida!

Assim que conseguiu encontrar uma caneta, trocou o bilhete dele pelo seu:

"_Sei tomar conta de mim mesma muito bem_."

Pouco depois, saindo para mais um dia de trabalho árduo, ela encontrou com Lene no corredor. A enfermeira deu-lhe uma boa olhada e então comentou:

— Você não está com uma expressão nada animada. ― Lily pôs-se a descer as escadas, dizendo:

— Não é só a expressão. Afinal, não tenho motivo algum para estar animada.

— Puxa vida... Seja como for, acho melhor lhe contar que o tal homem da loja de penhores esteve rondando o prédio ontem à noite.

— Foi o que suspeitei. O miserável foi atrás de mim até o hotel onde eu fazia uma performance. E nem sei o que teria acontecido se James não estivesse lá.

— O gatão estava lá?

— Estava. Acabei contando a ele a respeito do empréstimo e... Bem, você pode imaginar a discussão que tivemos. James me tratou como se eu fosse uma debilóide, por ter recorrido à ajuda de um agiota.

— Que coisa chata, Lily. Sinto muito.

Sentando-se no primeiro degrau de mais um lance de escada, ela ergueu os olhos para a amiga e disse:

— Preciso dar um jeito de pagar a parcela que deixei atrasar, Lene. Você tem alguma idéia?

Lene acomodou-se ao lado dela, colocando a bolsa no colo.

— Deixe-me pensar... Olhe, o dono do posto de gasolina no fim da rua é um velho conhecido meu, e me ofereceu o equipamento do posto, caso eu resolvesse abrir uma espécie de lava - rápido ali. O negócio pode não dar um dinheirão daqueles, mas para quem está com a corda no pescoço...

— Gostei da idéia, Lene. Poderíamos usar o meu aspirador para limpar o interior dos automóveis. Se lavássemos quinze carros por hora, a cinco dólares por carro, e depois dividíssemos por dois, teríamos...

— Nada de dividir. A minha parte fica como contribuição para os estudos de Tess.

— Você é uma grande amiga, sabia?

Após um abraço apertado, as duas apanharam suas bolsas e sacolas e disparam escadaria abaixo, fazendo planos e trocando idéias.

* * *

James esperou o dia inteiro. Ao final da tarde, porém, a recepcionista do consultório garantiu que Lily não havia ligado para lá.

Em casa, assim que encontrou o descortês bilhete dela no espelho do banheiro, teve vontade de lhe torcer o belo pescoço. Diabo de mulher irascível!

Após jogar o bilhetinho no lixo, ele foi até a cozinha e pôs-se a estudar o horário e os endereços que Lily deixava pregados na porta da geladeira. Foi então que o telefone tocou.

Levando o fone ao ouvido, James foi saudado pela desagradável voz de Lew.

— Sua namorada não tem atendido ao telefone nestes últimos dias.

— Fique longe dela, sim?

— A moça me deve dinheiro. Diga a ela que está mais do que na hora de pagar.

Num impulso de raiva, James bateu o telefone e apanhou a jaqueta que deixara sobre a poltrona da sala. Será que Lily Evans não se dava conta do perigo que corria?

* * *

Naquela noite, ela se apresentou em duas festas. James compareceu a ambas, ficando sempre nos cantos mais escuros e saindo antes de o show terminar, para que sua presença não fosse notada.

Pensava numa maneira de obter o dinheiro para pagar o agiota; enquanto não conseguisse, precisava estar por perto para protegê-la.

E, a julgar pela expressão que via que no rosto dela, podia jurar que Lily estava nervosa e muito preocupada. Sabia, porém, que seria mais fácil uma vaca voar do que ela lhe pedir ajuda.

Naquela semana, deu um jeito de segui-la todas as noites. No sábado de manhã, morto de sono e cansaço, nem teve forças para se levantar da cama ao ouvir o estranho barulho que vinha da sala de estar.

Mas o ruído do aspirador de pó não parava. Praguejando baixinho, ele reuniu o resto das energias que lhe sobravam, vestiu o robe e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

Chegou ao hall no instante em que Lily desligava o aparelho da tomada.

— Bom dia, James. Será que acordei você com o barulho?

— Eu... ha... Que horas são?

— Quase sete. Levando-se em conta que, ao chegar em casa todas às noites da semana encontrei você dormindo a sono solto, imaginei que estivesse fazendo jogging à uma hora destas.

— Pois eu estava dormindo.

— Que chato... Bem, pelo menos o ruído do aspirador de pó não é mais alto do que o do seu processador de alimentos.

Esfregando os olhos, James olhou para Lily. Se ela soubesse o que ele fazia nas ocasiões em que o julgara dormir o sono dos anjos...

— Lily, é demais perguntar por que você teve essa imensa necessidade de saber se o aspirador de pó está funcionando direito às sete horas da manhã de um sábado?

— Porque vou precisar dele para o lava - rápido.

— Para... o quê?!

— O lava - rápido que Lene e eu estamos promovendo no posto de gasolina no fim da rua. Com licença, agora preciso fazer os cartazes.

Só então James deu-se conta dos baldes cheios de trapos que estavam junto à porta da sala.

— O que significa isso?

Como ela não respondeu, seguiu-a até a cozinha. Viu então que, em cima da mesa, havia uma porção de pedaços de cartolina e um estojo de canetas hidrocor.

Servindo-se de uma colherada de sucrilhos com leite da tigela que deixara sobre a pia, Lily olhou para ele e sugeriu:

— Por que não prepara um cafezinho?

— Desta vez, juro que não vou perguntar no que você está metida.

— Que bom. Ainda tenho que pintar os cartazes, ou não conseguirei me encontrar com Lene no horário que combinamos.

Com a sensação de que tinha chumbo atado aos pés, James abriu o armário, apanhou pó de café e filtro, preparou a cafeteira elétrica e a ligou. Disfarçadamente, lançou então um olhar na direção de Lily. Nas cores mais variadas, ela escrevia em cada pedaço de cartolina: "Lava - rápido".

Por fim, ele acabou sucumbindo à curiosidade:

— Por que você está pensando em inaugurar um lava - rápido? ― Lily nem levantou a cabeça.

— Para ganhar dinheiro.

— Isso não dá dinheiro a ninguém, Lily.

— Já chega de lições de moral.

Ele viu-se outra vez invadido por um terrível sentimento de culpa. Para livrar-se do mal-estar, e também colaborar com aquele empreendimento maluco que não a levaria a lugar nenhum, sugeriu:

— Por que não faz cartazes mais vistosos?

— Como assim?

— Ora, escreva algo que chame a atenção.

— O quê, por exemplo? "Lave seu carro e me ajude a pagar o empréstimo que pedi a um agiota"?

— Deixe de besteira. Vamos, me dê um pedaço de cartolina e algumas canetas.

Ela fez o que James pedia só para vê-lo manter a boca fechada. E continuou a trabalhar em seus cartazes até que, do outro lado da mesa, ele lhe mostrou o que acabara de fazer,

— Que tal?

Renata arregalou os olhos. Num bonito efeito produzido por cores diversas e letras cheias, o cartaz que James produzira parecia material impresso e, com certeza, só não chamaria a atenção de um cego.

HOJE! NESTE LOCAL!

NÓS LAVAMOS O SEU CARRO E VOCÊ AJUDA A MANTER UMA ESTUDANTE NA FACULDADE!

Entregando-lhe mais alguns pedaços de cartolina, ela exclamou:

— Está sensacional! Agora, por favor, me ajude a fazer mais uns dois ou três desses.

— Talvez você consiga também algumas contribuições.

— Grande, James, grande!

Mais tarde, quando acompanhou-a até a porta, ele perguntou:

— Quer uma ajuda? Você tem muito que carregar.

— Não precisa, vou passar na casa de Lene e ela me dará uma mãozinha.

— Boa sorte, então.

— Obrigada. Obrigada pelos cartazes também.

Lily pensou em lhe dar um beijo no rosto. A idéia, porém, provocou-lhe um súbito arrepio ao longo da espinha e ela disparou pelo corredor antes que cedesse à tentação.

Como era de se esperar, Lene adorou os cartazes. E, assim que arrumaram seus apetrechos junto ao equipamento do posto de gasolina, a enfermeira olhou para o céu claro e comentou:

— Acho que começamos bem. O dia está uma beleza. ― Lily sorriu, satisfeita da vida.

— É verdade. Temos tudo para sermos um sucesso!

Em menos de uma hora, uma razoável fila de carros havia se formado na rua adjacente ao posto. As duas trabalhavam a toque de caixa, ajudadas por mais duas enfermeiras e uma laboratorista que Lene recrutara no hospital. Vários fregueses lhes pagavam dez dólares em vez dos cinco cobrados pelo serviço. Alguns lhe entregavam uma nota de vinte e pediam que guardassem o troco, e houve até um senhor que lhes deu cem dólares, dizendo que o país precisava de médicos e, por isso, fazia questão em ajudar uma jovem a se formar na faculdade.

Lily terminara de passar o aspirador de pó no interior de um luxuoso Mercedes Benz, quando ouviu a voz de James atrás de si:

— Parece que as coisas estão indo muito bem por aqui. Desse jeito, vocês vão acabar fazendo um bom dinheirinho.

— Oh, James, mal posso acreditar! Seus cartazes foram um ótimo chamariz!

— Que bom. Escute, por que não faz uma paradinha para o almoço? Ainda tenho algum tempinho livre, antes de ir para o consultório.

Ela deu mais uma lustradinha no pára-brisa do carro e guardou a nota dobrada em dois que o motorista lhe estendera, agradecendo quando o senhor de meia-idade deu partida no carro sem esperar pelo troco.

— Sinto muito, James, mas não posso. Ainda há muito que fazer aqui e, daqui a duas horas, tenho que me apresentar no hospital como a Palhacinha Clara.

— Fica para outra vez, então.

James lhe deu um beliscãozinho na bochecha e se afastou, deixando-a com o coração apertado. Queria tanto poder ir com ele!... Entregando-lhe uma latinha de refrigerante, Lene comentou:

— Parece que você está ficando íntima do dentista gatão.

— Quem? James?

— E com que outro dentista gatão você está morando?

— Ora, Lene, não "moro" com ele no sentido que você está sugerindo.

— Mas ele olha para você de um jeito bem... insinuante. Me conte uma coisinha, amiga: já foram para a cama?

— Claro que não! Nunca nem saí para passear com James! Além do mais, ele é apenas um bom amigo.

— Não me diga que ainda não pensou em fazer amor com ele, ou vou imaginar que você é feita de pedra.

— Oh, Lene, não é nada do que você está pensando!

— Está bem, está bem... Quer lavar aquele Chevrolet preto ou prefere que eu me encarregue dele?

Lily olhou na direção em que a amiga apontava e sentiu o sangue gelar.

— Deus do céu, Lene, é ele! Aquele ali é Lew, o agiota da loja de penhores!

A enfermeira estreitou os olhos.

— Então não tenha medo e vá pagar a parcela atrasada. Acha que já tem dinheiro suficiente?

— Talvez... Espere um pouco.

Ela tirou do bolso todas as cédulas que havia recebido até então. Lene ajudou-a a contá-las e, verificando que totalizavam trezentos e cinco dólares, empurrou Lily para onde o Chevrolet estava estacionado.

Respirando fundo, ela estendeu o dinheiro através da janela aberta do automóvel.

— Tome, aqui estão os seus trezentos dólares. Agora me deixe em paz, sim?

Lew apertou seus olhos de doninha, enquanto enfiava o dinheiro no bolso da camisa encardida.

— Nada disso, mocinha. Você atrasou a quitação da parcela e tem que pagar uma multa por isso. Está me devendo trezentos e noventa e cinco dólares no total.

— Isso não é justo! Eu já lhe paguei!

— Se não gosta de multas, não atrase suas obrigações. Virei buscar o resto mais tarde.

Lew arrancou a toda velocidade, espirrando um jato de água suja no macacão que ela usava.

Lene, que ouvira a conversa, colocou uma mão solidária no ombro de Lily e tentou confortá-la:

— Não faz mal. Mais alguns carros e você terá conseguido o restante.

— Oh, meu Deus! E ainda falta a semana que vem, e a próxima, e a outra...

— Cada coisa a seu tempo, menina. Além disso, nunca se sabe quando a sorte grande vai lhe sorrir.

Com um sorriso desanimado, Lily apanhou a mangueira de água e pôs-se a lavar mais um carro.

* * *

Olá gente! Mais um cap de Trapaça do Destino, espero que gostem. Um agradecimento especial a Ninha Souma e L-P Almofadinhas pelos comentários. Um beijão enorme gente e ainda hoje mais um cap :D


	8. Capítulo 8

James mal conseguia enxergar a miúda garota no largo leito hospitalar. Mas teve certeza de que ela estava ali assim que seus olhos pousaram no balão de gás vermelho que, atado à cabeceira, pairava sobre a cama. Aproximando-se, chamou em voz baixa:

— Emily?

A menina se moveu devagarzinho. Parecia encoberta por uma malha de fios, tubos e monitores; seu rosto pálido quase não oferecia contraste à brancura dos lençóis; seus olhos, sempre tão vivos e brilhantes, estavam sombrios e acanhados.

— Oi, Dr. Potter. Pensei que a Palhacinha Clara tivesse voltado.

— Ela esteve aqui?

— Saiu agorinha. O senhor a conhece bem? Já jogou damas com ela?

Imaginando o quão difícil para Lily tinha sido aquela visita, ele engoliu em seco.

— E-eu... Sim, Clara é minha amiga, mas nunca jogamos damas.

— Quer jogar um pouquinho comigo? Eu sempre ganho!

— Vamos jogar, sim. Quero ver se você é tão craque como diz. ― Após brincar e conversar com a garotinha por quase meia hora, James notou que ela parecia extremamente cansada e se levantou da cadeira que havia colocado ao lado da cama.

— Preciso ir andando, Emily. Mas prometo voltar em breve e, se for possível, trarei Lily comigo.

— Gosto de Lily também. Ela é bem parecida com Clara, não é?

— É sim.

Despedindo-se de Emily com um abraço carinhoso, ele rumou para a recepção a fim de perguntar se Lily, ou a Palhacinha Clara, ainda se encontrava no hospital. E estava à espera do elevador quando viu Lene McKinnon aproximar-se, carregando uma caixa de seringas descartáveis.

— Como vai, James Potter? O que está fazendo por aqui?

— Bem, obrigado. Vim fazer uma visitinha a Emily Halvorsen.

— Ah, sim, a garotinha que está no 4-B. Lily me falou dela.

— Você viu Lily?

— Não. Mas a Palhacinha Clara acabou de entrar naquele toalete ali. E é bem possível que Lily surja de lá numa outra fantasia, a menos que vocês dois tenham planos para saírem juntos.

— Não, não temos. Ela passa tão pouco tempo em casa, que nunca tenho a oportunidade de convidá-la para um passeio.

— Continue tentando, James. Tenho a impressão de que Lily adoraria o convite. Bem, até mais.

James correu postar-se diante do toalete que Lene indicara. Minutos depois, Lily aparecia usando uma roupa que ele ainda não conhecia, mas que lhe roubou o fôlego: um traje de odalisca, próprio para apresentações de dança do ventre. Além da calça de cintura baixa verde-musgo, larga e semitransparente, presa aos tornozelos, e do sutiã dourado, ela trazia um diáfano véu verde-claro sobre o rosto; ao redor da testa e do quadril, cordões com medalhas dourados agitavam-se sensualmente ao ritmo suave do seu caminhar.

Deslumbrado com aquela visão e louco de vontade de tocar aquele corpo perfeito, James aproximou-se.

— Oi, Lily.

— Que surpresa... Eu não esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

— Vim dar uma olhadinha em Emily e... e pensei em lhe dar um olá antes que saísse para a próxima performance.

Lily ficou muito feliz por encontrá-lo, mas não queria demonstrar.

— Fui muito gentil da sua parte. Eu estava indo para o meu carro.

— Vou acompanhá-la, então.

James ajudou-a a vestir o casaco e apressou-se a segurar a sacola de roupas que ela trazia na mão. Assim que o elevador chegou ao térreo, respirou fundo e perguntou:

— Vai ter que trabalhar até tarde esta noite?

— Devo me apresentar em três festas. Mas não posso reclamar, pois amanhã será um dia ainda mais corrido.

Enquanto caminhavam para o pátio de estacionamento, ele retomou o assunto:

— Você não pode trabalhar tanto assim.

— Não tenho escolha. Paguei outra parcela do empréstimo esta manhã, só que preciso juntar mais trezentos dólares até a próxima quarta-feira.

— Então vou lhe propor um acordo: pagarei o aluguel do mês integralmente, se você sair comigo na noite de sexta.

— Oh, Deus! Eu tinha me esquecido do aluguel!

— Já disse, vou me encarregar disso.

— Sou obrigada a me conformar com esse arranjo, para que não sejamos despejados. Mesmo assim, não posso aceitar seu convite, pois tenho a noite de sexta toda tomada.

— E no sábado?

— Também. Trabalho o dia inteiro.

— E na sexta-feira seguinte?

— Não vai desistir?

Ele abriu a porta do Fusca com a chave que Lily havia lhe entregado, colocou a sacola no banco traseiro e esperou que ela se acomodasse ao volante.

— Não quer sair comigo, Lily?

— Adoraria. Quem sabe na outra sexta-feira ainda...

— Vamos ter que esperar tanto tempo assim? São quase dez dias até lá!

— Eu realmente não posso. Acredite.

— E se ligar para a agência agora, dizendo que está doente? ― Aquela insistência começava a mexer com os nervos de Lily.

Era óbvio que estava louca de vontade de sair com ele, mas como iria pagar suas dívidas se começasse a faltar no trabalho? O dinheiro de uma única apresentação lhe era imprescindível. Além disso, corria o risco de perder o emprego, como punição por não comparecer a uma performance sabendo que não havia ninguém para substituí-la.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro ao fechar a porta do automóvel. Evitando olhar nos olhos de James, murmurou desanimada:

— Preciso ir.

* * *

Lily não conseguiu tirar James Potter dos seus pensamentos pelo restante do dia. Alguma coisa havia mudado no relacionamento entre os dois. Agora, sempre que chegava perto dele sentia-se estranha, irrequieta, agitada... sexualmente excitada. E tinha certeza de que o sentimento era mútuo. O que estaria acontecendo entre ambos?

À noite, ao chegar em casa, essa sensação tão esquisita ainda a incomodava. A lógica lhe dizia que estava sendo ridícula, enquanto seu corpo lhe mandava mensagens que não deixavam margem a uma segunda interpretação. Mas como envolver-se de maneira séria e irreversível com James Potter, um dentista bem de vida que só comia alimentos nutritivos, dirigia um automóvel caríssimo e estava prestes a se mudar para um nobre condomínio? Ele pertencia a um mundo completamente diferente do seu.

Confusa e cansada, foi direto para o quarto. Sequer percebeu que, no sofá da sala, James havia adormecido enquanto esperava por ela.

* * *

Em meio a um sonho sensual, no qual fazia amor com uma ruivinha que murmurava palavras doces e excitantes, James despertou assustado. Os primeiros raios do sol da manhã incidiam em seu rosto e, esfregando os olhos, ele se sentou no sofá. Será que Lily não passara a noite em casa? Ora, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Mas como não tinha acordado quando ela chegou? Por mais cansado que estivesse, teria ouvido o barulho da chave na fechadura, o abrir e fechar da porta. Que estranho...

Pé ante pé foi ate o quarto dela. Encontrou-a dormindo a sono solto, as belas pernas expostas, os seios empinados arfando ao ritmo de sua respiração tranqüila. Droga! Como não a ouvira chegar na noite anterior?

Teve vontade de deitar-se ao lado dela, mas logo abandonou aquela idéia absurda. Se Lily o rejeitasse, seria capaz de sumir dali e nunca mais voltar. Fazer amor com aquela mulher significaria estar certo de que ela o desejava com a mesma paixão que ele lhe dedicava.

James foi para o banheiro e apanhou a caneta e o bloco de papel que já haviam conquistado seu lugar cativo no alto do armário. Assim que terminou o bilhete, pregou-o no espelho e tratou de tomar um banho bem frio.

Lily encontrou a nota na hora do almoço do dia seguinte. "_Aonde quer ir quando finalmente puder sair comigo?_"

Com um sorriso largo, tirou o bilhete dele dali e colocou outro no lugar.

"_Não sei. Prefiro que você escolha_." A resposta estava lá na manhã seguinte.

"_Escolhi jantar. Recomendo um restaurante francês para dançar um pouco depois_."

Enquanto lavava o rosto, Lily tentava imaginar o traje que usaria. Quando descartou todas as opções oferecidas pelo seu modesto guarda-roupa, pois nenhuma delas parecia se adequar à ocasião lembrou-se do vestido preto que Lene havia comprado. Seria perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

Dez minutos depois, batia à porta da vizinha.

— Lily? Que surpresa boa!

— Posso entrar?

— Você está com algum problema, não está? Venha, vamos conversar.

Lene levou-a para uma cozinha quase idêntica à dela e ofereceu-lhe um cafezinho. Acomodando-se à mesa, diante da amiga, Lily recusou o café e começou:

— Dei uma passadinha para ver como você estava e... e...

— Problemas com dinheiro outra vez? Lew voltou a andar atrás de você?

— Não, não. Não é nada disso.

— Então...? Ora, Lily, você nunca tem tempo para conversa fiada!

— Se lembra daquele... daquele vestido que você comprou no... no bazar de pechinchas?

— Aquele preto? De seda? Tamanho trinta e oito? Modelo de um figurinista de renome? Aquele que uma amiga minha se recusou a comprar porque não quer saber de roupas de brechó?

— Oh, Lene, não foi bem assim. Eu não tinha dinheiro e também não podia... Sabe, James me convidou para jantar num restaurante francês na outra sexta-feira e eu pensei... pensei que...

— Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo! Eu lhe falei, não falei? Menina de sorte! Imagine que fui buscar o vestido no tintureiro ainda ontem! Não é mesmo uma coincidência?

— Odeio ter que admitir, mas eu estaria em péssimos lençóis se você não o tivesse comprado.

— Ao que tudo indica o relacionamento de vocês dois entrou numa nova fase, não?

— Não sei, juro que não sei. A gente quase nunca se vê, mas... mas sinto que alguma coisa mudou entre nós.

— Que maravilha! Agora só falta vocês irem para a cama!

— Lene!

— Vamos, deixe de bancar a santinha. Sei muito bem que você quer tanto quanto ele.

— Oh, não sei por que cismei de vir até aqui...

— Porque vai levar aquele vestido que fica uma maravilha em você. Espere um instante, que vou buscá-lo no meu guarda-roupa.

Após agradecer uma centena de vezes, Lily voltou para seu apartamento e correu guardar o vestido no armário, mantendo-o bem afastado das outras roupas para que não amassasse. Será que James iria gostar dele?

* * *

Alguns dias depois ela deu uma passadinha na drogaria da esquina, a fim de comprar um batom que combinasse com o tom do vestido de seda. Depois de selecionar itens como pasta de dentes, desodorante e lixa para as unhas, colocou-os numa cestinha plástica e dirigiu-se ao caixa, a fim de pagar as compras e adquirir o indefectível bilhete de loteria.

Na fila, ficou observando o movimento ao redor até que seus olhos se depararam com um bonito pôster. Na foto, um casal de mãos dadas caminhava à beira-mar; sob eles, estava a seguinte frase: "Para os momentos de amor e carinho". O pôster ficava em cima de uma gôndola repleta de preservativos: simples, extra-resistentes, coloridos, lubrificados, estampados... Estampados?!

Lily ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, depois pediu à moça que estava atrás de si para que guardasse seu lugar na fila. Rápida como um corisco, correu até a prateleira e apanhou uma caixinha com meia dúzia de camisinhas e escondeu-a na cestinha, sob o frasco de desodorante. Numa fração de segundo, estava novamente na fila, à espera da sua vez de pagar as compras.

* * *

James entrou na drogaria com uma ideia fixa na cabeça. Foi direto para a gôndola onde ficavam os preservativos. Em meio à imensa variedade, escolheu uma caixa com os mais simples e discretos e, após apanhar um tubo de creme para barbear a caminho do caixa, tratou de pegar seu lugar na fila. Foi então que...

— James!

— Lily!

Com gestos habilidosos, ele escondeu a caixa de camisinhas no bolso da jaqueta e rezou para que ninguém o acusasse de praticar pequenos furtos àquela altura da vida. Enquanto isso, ela tratava de colocar o saquinho com suas compras às costas, rezando para que ele não visse o pacotinho de preservativos através da transparência do plástico.

— Que... que surpresa! Vim comprar algumas coisinhas e... e também aproveitei para escolher um bilhete de loteria. Você sabe... Nunca perco a esperança!

Lily guardou o bilhete na bolsa, segurou o saco plástico de encontro ao peito e esperou que James pagasse o creme de barbear. Na porta, ainda um tanto sem graça, ele disse:

— Eu poderia lhe oferecer uma carona, mas vim de bicicleta.

— Não faz mal. O dia está ótimo para uma boa caminhada. Até mais.

— Até mais.

Assim que ela se afastou, James voltou como um tufão para dentro da drogaria e tratou de pagar o pacotinho de preservativos. Nó instante em que o moço que estava no caixa lhe entregou o tíquete da máquina registradora, ele deu um sorriso amarelo e desabafou:

— Puxa, foi por pouco!

Sem entender nada, o rapaz apenas agradeceu.

Chegando em casa, Lily chispou para o seu quarto. Guardou as camisinhas na gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira e então murmurou para si mesma:

— Puxa, foi por pouco!

* * *

No início da tarde de quarta-feira, após obrigar-se a levantar da cama, ela entrou no banheiro ainda morta de sono. Entre bocejos, viu que havia um bilhete no espelho do armário.

"_Tenho tanto trabalho que nem posso sair para comprar ração para Tweety. Daria para você trazer um pacotinho até o consultório antes de seguir para suas apresentações?_"

Apanhando a nota de dez dólares que estava pregada ao bilhete, ela deixou escapar um palavrão. Inferno! Justo naquele dia, rara ocasião em que tinha algumas horinhas de folga antes das performances da noite?

Para piorar seu humor, a única vaga que Lily encontrou para estacionar seu Fusca ficava a dois quarteirões do consultório de James. Ao chegar lá, ela encontrou a porta trancada; mesmo assim, podia ouvir os esfuziantes trinados de Tweety a ecoarem pelo interior da casa. Contrariada, tocou a campainha.

A porta abriu-se instantes depois, para revelar um James bastante surpreso.

— Entre, Lily. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Como, o que estou fazendo aqui? Esqueceu que deixou uma nota no espelho, pedindo para que eu lhe trouxesse um pacote de ração para passarinhos?

— Ah, é verdade!

Ela foi entrando e logo jogou o pacote nos braços de James. Quando finalmente deu-se ao trabalho de dar uma boa olhadinha nele, admirou-se ao vê-lo num bonito conjunto branco.

— Deus do céu! Você está vestido como um dentista!

— E como queria que eu estivesse? Sou dentista, não sou?

— Às vezes me esqueço disso.

— Pois não devia.

Lançando o olhar pela sala de espera vazia, Lily perguntou:

— Se não está atendendo a nenhum paciente, por que não foi comprar a maldita ração?

— Eu tinha que comparecer à reunião da Associação Odontológica, que ocorre sempre na primeira quarta-feira do mês, mas o encontro foi cancelado na última hora.

— Sei.

— Você não parece muito feliz por ter trazido a comidinha para o canário da minha mãe.

— E não estou mesmo, pois pretendia descansar um pouco durante a folguinha que tive esta tarde. Afinal, isso nunca acontece.

James colocou ração na tigelinha que ficava dentro da gaiola de Tweety, guardou o pacote debaixo da mesinha da recepção e então perguntou:

— Ficaria mais calma se eu a convidasse para conhecer o meu consultório?

— Oh, muito obrigada, mas vou recusar. Odeio consultórios odontológicos!

Com medo de que Lily fosse embora, ele disse:

— Ah, espere aí! Quando foi sua última visita ao dentista?

— Sei lá. Não me lembro.

— E a que horas é sua próxima apresentação?

— Às cinco. Mas tenho uma porção de coisas para fazer antes de...

— Não seja medrosa. Vamos para a minha sala e eu vou fazer um bom exame nos seus dentes. Sem cobrar um centavo.

— Nem pensar!

— Olhe, prometo que não vai doer nada. É só um exame, uma simples consultinha.

— Não, não...

— Deixe disso, vamos. Você aproveita e conhece nossa nova sala de exames.

Enquanto falava, James foi empurrando-a delicadamente na direção da tal sala. Da porta, ela observou o recinto banhado por uma suave luz azulada e, concentrando a atenção num móbile repleto de estrelas que pendia do teto, indagou:

— O que é aquilo ali?

— Um enfeite para distrair as crianças. Venha, vou acomodá-la na cadeira.

— Então tem que prometer que só vai dar uma olhadinha nos meus dentes. Nada de motorzinho ou...

— Prometo.

Meio desconfiada, ela sentou-se na cadeira odontológica e reclinou a cabeça, pondo-se a examinar com certo deleite a miríade de estrelinhas que pairava acima de sua cabeça.

* * *

E como eu estou querida hoje, mais um cap daqui a pouco :D


	9. Capítulo 9

Assim que olhou para ela, James teve certeza de que não iria examinar-lhe os dentes. Não iria ao menos tentar.

— Lily... Acho que o dentista está de folga hoje...

Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia tirar o olhar do top da fantasia de odalisca que ela usava. Num impulso irresistível, colocou uma das mãos dentro do sutiã dourado e pôs-se a lhe acariciar o seio firme.

Percebendo os lampejos de paixão a iluminar os olhos castanhos dele, Lily sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. Nervosa, remexeu-se sobre a cadeira odontológica e disse a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu, sem sequer dar-se conta de que aquilo não fazia muito sentido:

— James, eu... Por que não se senta aqui? Esta cadeira é tão grande...

Virou-se, então, colocando as pernas para fora da cadeira. Ele acomodou-se a seu lado, sem parar de afagar-lhe o seio agora túmido de desejo.

— Adoro essa sua fantasia...

— Mas eu não gosto dessa roupa de dentista que você está usando...

Deixando-se guiar pelo instinto, ela começou a lhe desabotoar o jaleco branco. Instantes depois, James se livrava dele e o jogava no chão, passando a beijar Lily de uma forma ardente e sensual.

Ela se esqueceu de que estivera irritada, se esqueceu de seus compromissos, se esqueceu do mundo lá fora. Tudo o que importava era aquele beijo e, com o corpo em brasa, abraçou James com toda a força de que era capaz. Como que enfeitiçada, sentia as mãos dele em seus seios, em seu colo, ao longo das suas costas, Era uma sensação gloriosa, que fazia cada ínfimo pedacinho do seu ser vibrar por mais e mais.

James afastou-se por alguns instantes, o tempo necessário para desembaraçar-se da gravata e da camisa branca. Seus olhos não deixaram os dela um segundo sequer e, afundando os dedos entre os sedosos cabelos ruivos, ele murmurou:

— Você tem me levado à insanidade, Lily. Todas as noites, quando chego em casa e sinto seu perfume pelos quatro cantos daquele apartamento, tenho a impressão de que vou perder o juízo.

— E todas as manhãs, quando o aroma da sua loção pós-barba vaga entre as paredes do banheiro, tenho a impressão de que vou morrer de desejo por você.

James voltou a abraçá-la, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Com mãos determinadas, pôs-se a abrir o fecho do sutiã dourado.

— James, isto é uma loucura. Nós moramos juntos e temos a casa para...

— Quer que eu a leve para lá agora? Prefere a sua cama... ou a minha?

Lily não conseguiu responder. Na verdade, não queria ir a lugar algum. Queria era ficar ali, trocando carícias ardentes com James, sentindo os beijos apaixonados com que ele ameaçava devorá-la.

Afagando-lhe os cabelos pretos, ela gemeu de prazer ao sentir que seu top dourado caía-lhe sobre o colo. Com a ponta dos dedos, James refez as curvas dos seios ingurgitados para depois, tomando o mamilo rijo entre o polegar e o indicador, massageá-lo com torturante delicadeza. Abaixando a cabeça, Lily viu-o levar a boca de encontro ao bico rosado, tomá-lo entre os lábios e sugá-lo suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que o acariciava com a língua afoita. Um novo gemido de prazer escapou-lhe da garganta.

A emoção de que eram prisioneiros naquele momento havia se fortalecido por várias semanas, inflamando-se quando estavam juntos, ocultando-se quando ambos erguiam barreiras para afastá-la. Agora, contudo, estava presente e os dominava com toda a sua plenitude. Era algo tão forte, tão poderoso, que perpassava seus corpos como uma corrente elétrica a provocar deliciosos espasmos. James deitou-a de encontro à ampla cadeira, admirando-lhe as pernas bem-feitas através do tecido translúcido da calça de odalisca.

— Quer ir para casa, Lily?

— S-seria... seria mais sensato.

A resposta dela, porém, não era coerente com seus gestos. Erguendo um pouco o tronco, ficou de frente para James; depois de afagar abdômen definido, colocou as mãos sobre o cós da calça branca que ele vestia. No instante seguinte, abria-lhe o botão e fazia o zíper escorregar lentamente para baixo, expondo o saliente volume que se formara sob a cueca.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido rouco ao senti-la acariciar-lhe o membro rijo. Ofegante, disse:

— Acho que... que você acaba de responder à minha pergunta. Vamos ficar aqui, não vamos?

— Sim, sim. Quero ficar em qualquer lugar com você, desde que estejamos juntos... e sozinhos.

James acomodou-se ao lado dela e pôs-se a lhe retribuir os carinhos, passando a mão ao longo das pernas agora trêmulas, afagando-lhe as coxas entreabertas, tocando-lhe o sexo incendiado pela paixão.

Foi então que ela lembrou-se da caixa de preservativos que comprara na drogaria e deixara em sua mesinha-de-cabeceira.

— Oh, James, nós... Não podemos... Não nos prevenimos para...

— Não se preocupe com isso, querida. O que precisamos está no bolso da minha calça.

Dizendo isso, ele levantou um pouco o quadril, tirou a calça, apanhou o envelope com camisinhas que guardara ali havia dias e jogou a vestimenta, junto com a cueca, sobre as outras peças que já se amontoavam ao lado da cadeira odontológica. Colocando o pequeno pacote no braço da cadeira, passou então a dedicar sua atenção a Lily, voltando a acariciá-la. Suas mãos eram firmes e decididas; em poucos instantes, a calça semitransparente da fantasia de odalisca foi se unir aos trajes largados pelo chão. Ela arqueou o corpo ao senti-lo abaixar sua calcinha rendada. E gemeu de prazer quando ele lhe depositou um beijo apaixonado no sexo.

— Oh, James... Oh...

O desejo a consumia, mas os lábios de James pareciam insaciáveis. Por fim, ouviu-o murmurar de encontro ao seu ouvido:

— Agora, Lily, agora... Quero você... Preciso de você... Ele acomodou seu corpo ávido sobre o dela, calando-lhe os suspiros com um abrasado beijo. Lily abraçou-o, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe cingia a cintura com as pernas. Em questão de segundos, a penetração se consumava, arrebatando-os num ato de amor indomável.

O membro de James vibrava no interior do sexo dela como se tivesse vida própria; unidos, seus corpos se moviam no mesmo ritmo, que se acelerava à medida que o êxtase do prazer se aproximava. E, quando o clímax finalmente chegou, ambos sentiram-se levados ao estranho e misterioso mundo das estrelinhas que pairavam sobre suas cabeças.

Apoiando-se num cotovelo, ele fitou-a com um olhar repleto de ternura.

— Por que tivemos que esperar tanto tempo por um momento tão sublime, Lily?

Ela esboçou um sorriso meio acanhado.

— Não sei James. Há muita coisa que ainda não sei a respeito de nós dois.

— Então é melhor conversarmos a esse respeito, não acha?

— Prefiro não falar disso. Tenho a impressão de que tudo não passou de um sonho... e vamos acordar a qualquer momento.

James franziu as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse. Então disse:

— Não existe retorno do ponto aonde chegamos. Ou será que você gostaria de voltar atrás?

— Não, claro que não. É que... Bem, somos muito diferente um do outro, James. Pertencemos a mundos que nunca se tocam. Se acabarmos nos envolvendo...

— Acho que já estamos envolvidos até o último fio de cabelo.

— Não é bem assim, Riquinho.

— Como é então?

— Não quero discutir esse assunto hoje. Aliás, se não me vestir e sair daqui a dois minutos vou chegar atrasada ao trabalho.

— Oh, não, não! Fique mais um pouco.

Percebendo que James iria tomá-la nos braços novamente, Lily levantou-se e pôs-se a juntar suas roupas.

— Esqueceu que ainda tenho infinitas parcelas do empréstimo para pagar?

— Mas...

— Esse é um dos aspectos que nos fazem tão diferentes, James. Você não entende que...

Ele sentou-se.

— Não me subestime, Lily. Entendo muito mais coisas do que você poderia supor.

— Tomara... Tomara que seja assim.

* * *

Fazia dois dias que, cumprindo suas obrigações como um autômato, Lily só tinha pensamentos para James, debatendo-se entre o absurdo de envolver-se com um homem da situação dele e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo uma dificuldade imensa em apagar da memória o que havia entre ambos.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, assim que se aproximou do armário do banheiro, deparou-se com uma rosa vermelha sobre a pia, No espelho, havia um bilhete:

"_Não me canso de pensar em você. Às oito da noite, não esqueça_."

As palavras eram poucas, mas tinham um peso inestimável. Tanto quanto ela, James parecia ansioso pelo jantar programado para aquela data. Agora, era rezar para que tudo desse certo.

* * *

James terminava de fazer um tratamento de canal no último paciente agendado para aquela tarde, quando recebeu um telefonema da mãe. Ia pedir à recepcionista para que anotasse o recado, mas então lembrou-se de que a velha senhora telefonava do sul da França.

Embora a ligação estivesse péssima, não foi difícil perceber que estava tudo bem com ela. A Sra. Potter havia telefonado apenas para lhe pedir que desse uma passadinha na casa dela a fim de verificar se tudo estava em ordem, pois chegaria no dia seguinte. James concordou de má vontade, já que teria que levantar-se praticamente de madrugada para cuidar disso. Mas nem que o mundo lhe caísse na cabeça iria desmarcar o compromisso com Lily; aquela noite lhes pertencia.

Assim que ele acompanhou seu paciente até a porta, Ryan foi ao seu encontro:

— Sua mãe telefonou, não foi? Algum problema?

— Nada demais. Ela chega de viagem amanhã e quer que eu vá até sua casa, religar o gás, checar o aquecimento e coisas do tipo.

— Isso significa que a era do alpiste e da ração espalhados sobre nosso carpete vai acabar?

— Exato. E, como vim de carro, vou aproveitar e levar Tweety para casa hoje mesmo. Mas juro que é última vez que esse canário se interpõe entre mim e Lily.

— Humm... Do modo como fala, parece que sua vida afetiva e sexual está melhorando.

— Mais ou menos. Sabia que ela me chama de Riquinho?

— No meu tempo, elas costumavam nos chamar de benzinho, amorzinho, doce de coco...

— É que Lily tem uma espécie de idéia fixa com relação a dinheiro.

— Acho que todas as mulheres têm!

— Não é bem isso. Lily está dando um duro danado para resolver suas dificuldades financeiras, e acha que eu estou cheio da nota.

— Ela está atrás do seu dinheiro?

— Não, nada disso. O que acontece é justamente o contrário. Lily ressente-se do fato de eu estar numa situação financeira melhor do que a dela e... Bem, acho que se sente meio inferiorizada por causa disso.

— James, você está falando como um cara apaixonado sabia? Só espero que essa paixão lhe cause felicidade, e não dores de cabeça.

Ele não respondeu, mas, naquele começo de noite, enquanto estacionava seu Porsche próximo ao prédio onde morava com Lily, as palavras de Ryan ainda lhe faziam eco na mente. Descendo do carro com a gaiola de Tweety, sorriu para si mesmo quando chegou a uma conclusão um tanto animadora: não seria nada mal estar apaixonado por uma garota tão bela, tão batalhadora, tão sensível, tão sensual... Por que isso haveria de lhe trazer dores de cabeça?

— James?

Ouviu a voz dela vinda do quarto e correu deixar a gaiola na sala, antes de ir ao seu encontro.

Lily estava simplesmente deslumbrante num vistoso vestido de seda preta.

— Uau! Dê uma voltinha!

— Ora, deixe disso, James... Gostou mesmo da minha roupa?

— Claro que sim! Agora vamos, dê uma voltinha.

Ela fez o que James pedia e, após um longo assobio, ele comentou:

— Perfeito! Absolutamente perfeito!

— Então me ajude com o fecho, por favor.

James aproximou-se e encarregou-se dos delicados colchetes. Ia depositar-lhe um beijo na nuca quando, ao ajeitar-lhe o decote, viu a etiqueta com o nome de um famoso costureiro presa num arremate.

— Esse vestido é novo, Lily?

Ela virou-se depressa e pôs-se a enrolar algumas mechas de cabelos com os dedos.

— E-eu... ha... Bem, estou usando-o pela primeira vez.

— Não me diga que ganhou na loteria!

— Quem me dera! Já imaginou ganhar mais de dois milhões e meio de dólares de uma só vez? É dinheiro para dar jeito na vida de qualquer um!

— Você é uma sonhadora, isso sim. As chances de se ganhar na loteria são ínfimas. No seu lugar, eu esqueceria essa história de bilhetes e passaria a economizar o dinheiro gasto com eles.

— Ora, sonhar não faz mal a ninguém.

James tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Depois, colando os lábios no ouvido dela, sussurrou:

— Tem certeza de que quer mesmo sair? Se ficássemos aqui, poderíamos...

— Nada disso, Dr. Potter. Vá trocar de roupa, enquanto termino de me arrumar.

Ele tomou um banho rápido e colocou um terno escuro. Mesmo apressado, não conseguia parar de pensar no vestido que Lily usava. Talvez devesse estar lisonjeado por ela ter gasto um dinheirão num traje que fosse agradá-lo, mas... De onde saíra essa quantia? E como ela pudera ser tão desmiolada a ponto de gastar o que não tinha numa roupa que vestiria em pouquíssimas ocasiões? Seria por coisas assim que Ryan havia lhe falado a respeito de certas "dores de cabeça"?

Quando James voltou para a sala de estar, ela estava na sua poltrona preferida e foi logo dizendo:

— Você trouxe esse maldito passarinho outra vez?

— Tweety? Ah, ele vai ficar muito pouco.

Como se percebesse que falavam dele, o canário começou a cantar. Lily, porém, não se deixou comover:

— Quanto é "muito pouco"?

— Apenas esta noite, já que minha mãe vai chegar de viagem amanhã... Por falar nisso, não quer ir até a casa dela comigo? As flores do jardim devem prestes a se abrir e o lugar é muito gostoso.

— Ela não estará lá?

— Não, mamãe chega no final da tarde. Por quê? Isso faz alguma diferença?

— Não, diferença nenhuma. Podemos ir, sim.

Ela deu um sorriso, tentando aparentar naturalidade. Apesar da contradição que isso representava, não queria envolvimentos com a mãe de James ou qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com a vida ou o background dele.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao restaurante, porém, Lily já havia se esquecido de suas incoerências. James mostrou-se uma companhia inteligente e charmosa, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, emitindo opiniões interessantes a respeito de temas que variavam da política internacional à arte contemporânea, passando até mesmo pelas tendências da moda. Também o jantar em si foi simplesmente divino, desde o vinho branco servido com o antepasto até o delicioso creme que ele sugeriu por sobremesa.

Mais tarde, dançando nos braços de James num requintado night club das redondezas, Lily sentia-se no paraíso.

Aninhada ao peito dele, perguntou:

— Onde aprendeu a dançar tão bem?

— Por incrível que pareça, tive aulas de dança no ginásio. Você também?

Ela fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. Naquela época da sua existência, seu pai tinha ido embora de casa, a vida se esvaía do corpinho magro de Petúnia dia a dia, sua mãe trabalhava em dois empregos e, às vezes, tudo o que tinham para comer eram sucrilhos doados pelos vizinhos.

— Não, James. Nunca tive aulas de dança.

Com medo de estragar aquela noite tão maravilhosa, Lily tratou de afastar aquelas lembranças, concentrando-se em acompanhar a cadência da música suave e romântica. Mesmo assim, uma dúvida não deixava de importuná-la: como uma mulher que tivera um passado quase miserável e vivia um presente repleto de dívidas podia ter um relacionamento feliz e tranqüilo com um homem que, desde a tenra infância, desfrutava de uma situação financeira invejável?

No começo da madrugada, quando finalmente chegaram em casa, ela teve vontade de conversar sobre aquela questão tão complexa. Mas, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, James fez-lhe uma pergunta que dissipou qualquer vestígio de raciocínio que ainda lhe restava:

— Vamos dormir na minha cama ou na sua?


	10. Capítulo 10

Os vigorosos trinados de Tweety ecoavam pelo apartamento. Lily cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, mas o gorjeio do feliz passarinho continuava a lhe penetrar os ouvidos. Praguejando baixinho, ela se sentou. E foi só então que percebeu não estar na sua cama.

Ao lado dela, um James cheio de sono murmurou:

— Droga... Esqueci de cobrir a gaiola. Ele sempre dispara a cantar assim que o dia amanhece.

— Oh, James! Você tem que levar esse canário daqui! ― Ele estreitou-a nos braços.

— Vou providenciar isso, querida. Você dormiu bem?

— Como uma pedra.

— Será que foi por causa do cansaço provocado pelos excessos que cometemos?

— James!

— Não quero que você fique envergonhada. Afinal, foi a melhor noite que já tive na vida, sabia?

Mas Lily estava envergonhada. E muito. Após um rápido beijo no rosto dele, enrolou-se no lençol e saiu correndo para o banheiro. Foi só ao sentir-se segura atrás da porta trancada que ela gritou:

— Foi a melhor noite da minha vida também!

* * *

Com a gaiola coberta pela toalha, Tweety permaneceu quietinho durante todo o trajeto até a casa da mãe de James. E Lily quase não conteve uma exclamação de espanto quando ele estacionou o Porsche negro diante de uma imensa casa em estilo colonial, situada no fim de uma rua onde os inúmeros salgueiros, enfileirando-se ao longo da calçada, já se preparavam para florir. A mansão, toda branca, ficava aos pés de uma colina, e seu jardim era cinematográfico. Admirando as grades de ferro que protegiam e enfeitavam as janelas com molduras em madeira enquanto James destrancava os enormes portões, Lily perguntou:

— Sua mãe mora sozinha?

— Sim. Desde a morte do meu pai, ela diz que vai se mudar para um lugar menor, mas eu duvido. Mamãe mora aqui há muito anos, conhece toda a vizinhança e está perto do clube de que é sócia; tudo isso, hoje em dia, é muito importante para ela. E eu, que cresci nessa casa, não gostaria muito da idéia de vê-la vendida para estranhos.

— Sei...

Segurando a gaiola de Tweety numa das mãos, James abriu a pesada porta de carvalho maciço para que Lily entrasse. Pasma com o espaço e o luxo que dominavam a ante-sala, ela apenas seguiu-o através de um hall acarpetado até a descomunal e ricamente mobiliada sala de estar. Estava sem graça até mesmo de elogiar a elegância e o requinte da decoração. Entre as peças de valor inestimável, a Sra. Potter possuía também um belo piano, estrategicamente colocado próximo a uma lareira de pedras, o que contribuía para aumentar ainda mais o ar aristocrático reinante no ambiente. Ele dependurou a gaiola num alto pedestal dourado junto a uma janela ampla, onde os raios do sol da manhã já atravessavam a cortina, e descobriu-a a seguir. No mesmo instante, Tweety pôs-se a cantar.

— Fique à vontade, Lily. Vou providenciar água para o canário e já volto.

Depois de colocar uma tigelinha com água fresca dentro da gaiola, James pediu a ela que o acompanhasse até a sala de jantar, onde iria verificar os controladores do aquecimento central. Surpresa demais ao ver-se rodeada por tanto luxo, dessa vez Lily não se conteve:

— Deve ser um verdadeiro sacrifício cuidar e manter objetos tão bonitos e valiosos.

Dando de ombros, ele lançou um rápido olhar à sua volta e comentou:

— Minha mãe é uma mulher de sorte. O jardineiro faz muito mais do que apenas cuidar das plantas, e a criada que a acompanha há anos faz muito mais do que apenas ocupar-se da limpeza.

Lily sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sua mãe também fazia limpeza na casa de pessoas de posses para ajudar no magro orçamento da família. Certa ocasião, quando ela fora pular corda no jardim da casa de uma amiguinha de escola, ouviu a mãe da garota repreendê-la, censurando-a por brincar com a filha de uma faxineira. Numa outra oportunidade, a pobre Sra. Evans perdera o emprego por faltar dois dias consecutivos ao trabalho; a dona da casa não aceitou como desculpa o fato de Petúnia precisar da companhia da mãe no hospital.

No instante seguinte ela se arrependeu de ter acompanhado James até ali. Se ter conhecimento da confortável situação financeira de que ele desfrutava já era motivo de conflitos, confrontar-se com o rico ambiente onde ele fora criado acirrava ainda mais a dor provocada pela diferença de nível social que os separava.

Percebendo-lhe o mal-estar, James perguntou:

— O que houve? Você parece... estranha.

— Não sei. Vai ver que não estou acostumada com tanta ostentação.

— Você não deve ter vergonha das suas origens. Afinal, todos somos iguais nos nossos íntimos. A diferença está na aparência e a aparência é o que menos conta para formar o caráter de uma pessoa, honestidade, lealdade, inteligên...

— James, acho que está na hora de irmos embora. Tenho que me aprontar para o trabalho.

— Já que não quer falar sobre isso, vou respeitar sua vontade. Mas é uma pena que não fiquemos; seria uma boa oportunidade para minha mãe conhecer você melhor.

— Tenho a impressão de que, depois das circunstâncias em que fomos apresentadas, ela não faz a menor questão de me conhecer melhor.

— Ah, mamãe iria rir de tudo aquilo! Mas vamos voltar numa outra ocasião e vocês terão tempo de sobra para conversar.

Novamente Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. James falava de planos para o futuro... Planos para um futuro que não tinha a menor chance de se concretizar.

De volta ao jardim, ele deu uma última olhada na direção da mansão e, num tom muito natural, disse:

— Gostaria que, um dia, tivéssemos uma casa como essa.

— James, pare pelo amor de Deus!

— O que está acontecendo com você, Lily? Ontem estávamos tão bem, tão relaxados e felizes que...

— Não continue, não quero ouvir mais nada.

— Lily, você não está sendo razoável!

— Estou sendo razoável demais! E não adianta o curso universitário que fiz ou o emprego que possa retomar como professora, a verdade é que... Nunca estarei no seu nível! Será que você não entende isso?

— Não diga bobagens! O fato de ter conseguido chegar aonde chegou com seu próprio esforço, apesar de todas as adversidades, já prova que você é muito melhor do que eu!

— Belas palavras... Pena que sejam só palavras. Enquanto você crescia nessa mansão, eu sobrevivia como podia num trailer, dividindo uma cama com minhas duas irmãs. Uma cama, não um quarto. E, se não fossem pelos tíquetes de alimentação...

— Chega de se atormentar com essas lembranças! Isso é passado, Lily!

— Isso é parte de mim! Minha mãe fazia limpeza na casa de pessoas como a sua mãe e, até morrer, culpou-se por não ter dinheiro suficiente para dar um bom acompanhamento médico a Petúnia.

Aquele desabafo fez com que James sentisse o chão sumir sob seus pés.

— Oh, meu Deus... Então é por isso que Tess resolveu estudar Medicina? E é por isso que você trabalha como uma maluca para ajudá-la com os estudos, não é?

— Brilhante dedução, Riquinho. Agora me leve para casa, ou vou acabar chegando tarde ao trabalho.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Droga! Não estava nem aí para o passado de Lily. Gostava dela como ela era e ponto final. Mas como iria convencê-la disso? Droga, mil vezes droga!

O caminho de volta para casa não foi tão tenso, pois, apesar de bastante desanimada, Lily lutava para não deixar que a revolta provocada pelo seu passado se transformasse num verdadeiro martírio para os dois. Assim, tratou de conversar sobre amenidades com James e até lhe pediu que parasse na loja de conveniência, para que comprasse seu bilhete de loteria.

Ao contrário do que esperava, ele não fez objeção:

— Vou descer com você e aproveitar para comprar pão de centeio.

James apanhou o pacote de pão numa das gôndolas e foi juntar-se a Lily, que guardava lugar na fila. Ela, então, disparou:

— Aposto que você nunca comprou um único bilhete de loteria em toda a sua vida!

— Pois acertou em cheio!

— É porque já tem dinheiro sobrando.

— Para lhe mostrar que a senhorita está redondamente enganada, vou comprar um agora mesmo. Como se faz?

— No caixa, você escolhe um número entre os que estão expostos. Depois, é só pagar. Simples, não?

James tirou a carteira do bolso, enquanto dava uma boa e demorada olhada nos bilhetes enfileirados numa grade metálica ao lado da máquina registradora. Apanhou um deles, pagou a despesa e deu seu lugar a Lily, dizendo:

— Pronto. Onde vou ter que retirar o prêmio?

— Vá com calma, Riquinho. Que número escolheu? A data do seu aniversário, a placa do seu carro, o telefone da sua mãe?

— Nada disso. O número que escolhi é uma combinação da data em que me mudei para o seu apartamento.

Lily, que havia comprado aquele número durante três semanas, foi taxativa:

— Então esqueça o prêmio, Riquinho. Você nunca vai ganhar.

* * *

Depois de atender aos clientes carentes naquela tarde de sábado, James foi dar uma espiada em seu apartamento novo. Examinando a sala de estar completamente vazia, deixou escapar um suspiro. Tudo estava como havia imaginado, só que... Faltava Lily Evans ali. Ao comprar o imóvel, planejara fazer dele uma espécie de reduto de um solteirão convicto. Agora, essa ideia lhe parecia uma tolice sem fim. Estava apaixonado por Lily e queria dar um fim a esse celibato, fazendo daquele apartamento novinho em folha um lar para os dois.

Caminhando pelos ambientes desocupados, imaginava arranjos para o conforto dela, um lugar especial no armário da cozinha para guardar seus sucrilhos, uma enorme cama de casal em que dormiriam abraçados, uma banheira de hidromassagem para tomarem longos e sensuais banhos juntos.

Satisfeito com o acabamento da obra, tomou o elevador rumo ao andar térreo, onde, no escritório da incorporadora, assinou os últimos documentos para a aquisição e escritura do imóvel. Agora que estava tudo em ordem, poderia pedir Lily em casamento.

Casamento?

A ideia acompanhou James, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a garagem, onde tinha deixado seu Porsche. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais animado ficava. Concluiu que seu destino fora selado naquela manhã de sábado, quando ela lhe aparecera na cozinha com sua imensa camiseta... e nada mais. Sim, tinha certeza absoluta de queria muito se casar com Lily e fazer dela sua companheira pelo restante da vida.

E, como teria um trabalho danado para convencê-la do seu amor e lhe tirar da cabeça aquelas bobagens sobre diferença de nível social, o melhor seria falar com ela o mais depressa possível.

* * *

Lily estava sentada no sofá, braços ao redor dos joelhos erguidos, o olhar fixo no aquário de James. Fazia quase uma semana que não o via e a saudade só vinha confirmar uma coisa de que vinha desconfiando havia um tempinho: tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por ele.

No aquário, "Anjinho" batia as barbatanas com uma placidez irritante. Que sorte tinham os peixes, que não precisavam se importar com sentimentos como o amor!

Perdida em divagações, ela levou algum tempo a perceber que a campainha havia tocado. E estava prestes a se levantar para atender, quando uma voz roufenha atravessou a barreira imposta pela porta:

— Abra mocinha! Sei que você está aí!

Lew! Ela sentiu o sangue gelar e ficou paralisada da cabeça aos pés. Não fizera o pagamento da parcela vencida no dia anterior e agora o agiota vinha em busca do dinheiro.

— Você está procurando encrenca, mocinha!

Lily pensou em lhe dizer que não ousasse ameaçá-la, mas resolveu calar-se. Lew não tinha como saber se ela estava realmente em casa. Aquilo devia ser um truque.

— Mais cedo ou tarde, você vai ter que sair dessa toca! E é bom sair com o meu dinheiro, ou vai se ver em maus lençóis!

Após alguns instantes, a gritaria parou e ela ouviu passos ao longo do corredor e pela escadaria. Correu, então, apanhar a bolsa que estava sobre a mesa e pôs-se a contar o dinheiro que tinha. A quantia não era suficiente para o pagamento da parcela semanal, pois várias performances tinham sido canceladas com antecedência e Lily só recebia quando os cancelamentos ocorriam em cima da hora. Além disso, fazia já cinco dias que dividia as apresentações com outra moça, contratada pela Shenanigans sem maiores avisos.

O telefone tocou e ela sequer cogitou em atender. No quinto toque, porém, imaginou que pudesse ser uma nova proposta de trabalho e encaminhou-se para o aparelho. Se fosse Lew, só lhe restava bater o fone na cara dele.

A voz de Lene soou como um bálsamo:

— Lily de Deus, ouvi aquele homem gritando na sua porta! Você está bem?

— Estou sim. Mas, quando o telefone tocou, pensei que fosse ele outra vez.

— Fique calma, ok? Estou indo para aí. Vou bater de leve três vezes, esperar um pouquinho e depois dar mais três batidinhas.

Se não fosse pela caneca de café que Lene trazia na mão, Lily lhe daria um forte abraço como agradecimento pela companhia num momento tão desesperador.

Assim que se acomodaram no sofá, a enfermeira não perdeu tempo em perguntar

— O que aquele vigarista queria com você?

— E-eu... Eu deixei de pagar outra parcela ontem.

— Oh, Deus! Bem, ainda tenho cento e vinte e cinco dólares daqueles duzentos de que lhe falei, Se ajudar...

— Não quero fazer outras dívidas, Lene. E, mesmo se aceitasse sua oferta, a quantia não cobriria o valor da prestação, pois tenho apenas sessenta e nove dólares e vinte centavos. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes, se minhas apresentações não tivessem sido canceladas.

— Você contou isso para James?

— Claro que não! Não quero que ele saiba dos meus problemas financeiros.

— Ora, Lily!

— Além do mais, não temos nos visto ultimamente. James chegou tarde todas as noites desta semana, e eu fui dormir cedo na esperança de ser chamada para algum trabalho na parte da manhã.

— E por que ele vem chegando tão tarde?

— Não faço a menor ideia. Desde sábado, quando levamos aquele canário bobo na casa da mãe dele, não o vi mais.

— Que estranho.

— Sabe do que mais, Lene? Eu nunca deveria ter usado aquele vestido preto que você me emprestou. James viu a etiqueta do tal figurinista bacana e pensou que eu tivesse gastado meus parcos trocados naquela roupa.

— Você não lhe disse a verdade?

— Só quando eu ganhar na loteria!

— Cresça Lily. Cresça e seja quem você é de verdade. Acha mesmo que ganhar na loteria poderia mudar o caráter de uma pessoa ou apagar seu passado?

— Não, mas tomaria a vida muito mais fácil.

— Não adianta discutir com você. Seja como for, a situação é mesmo crítica.

— Como assim?

— Bem, o dono do posto de gasolina se queixou de que a fila de carros formada para o lava - rápido atrapalhou seus negócios. Sendo assim, James é sua última alternativa.

— Não posso contar com ele, Lene! Já disse que James está pensando que gastei tudo o tinha naquele vestido preto!

— Então, sinceramente, não sei o que você irá fazer para se livrar daquele maldito agiota.

Depois que Lene saiu, Lily passou mais de uma hora andando de um lado para o outro, pensando numa solução para seu problema mais imediato. O telefone voltou a tocar e, dessa vez, era mesmo Lew. Deixou-o falar tudo o que ele queria e então explicou o motivo do atraso da parcela vencida, mas acabou desligando o telefone na cara do agiota quando não teve mais nervos para ouvir suas ameaças.

Triste e cansada, chegou à conclusão de que precisava de uma boa noite de sono para recolocar as idéias no lugar. Antes de ir para a cama, porém, venceu o orgulho e colocou um bilhete no espelho do banheiro:

"_Deixei de pagar outra parcela ao agiota. Será que você poderia me emprestar 300 dólares? Devolvo assim que puder_."

James viu o bilhete e imaginou o quanto custara a Lily escrever-lhe uma nota como aquela. Começou então a preencher um cheque na quantia que ela pedira, mas rasgou o pedaço de papel e jogou-o no cesto de lixo; sacaria o dinheiro no banco e o entregaria pessoalmente, em espécie, na hora do almoço. Quem sabe, assim, teriam um tempinho para conversar...

A finalização das obras de seu apartamento tinha lhe tomado todas as noites daquela semana. Agora, porém, estava tudo como ele queria: a geladeira repleta; uma espaçosa cama de casal na suíte; lenha na lareira; escovas e pasta de dentes no armário do banheiro. Havia até mesmo três caixas de sucrilhos no armário da cozinha. Levaria Lily até lá no sábado e então a pediria em casamento. Perfeito.

Após escovar os dentes, deixou seu bilhete no espelho.

"_Será um prazer lhe emprestar o dinheiro... desde que você saia comigo no sábado. Depois discutiremos a forma de pagamento_."

No dia seguinte, quando James chegou em casa com três notas de cem dólares na carteira, Lily não estava ali. A única notícia que teve dela foi outro bilhete no espelho.

"_Aceito seu convite para sábado. Dadas as circunstâncias, é você quem manda Riquinho_."

Com um imenso sentimento de culpa, ele picou o bilhete em pedacinhos. Diabo, não queria magoá-la, não queria que ela se sentisse chantageada, não queria ter lhe escrito uma nota que desse margem a segundas interpretações, não queria...

Por que era tão difícil fazer uma surpresa feliz a quem se ama?

* * *

Sábado. Dia que Lily gostaria de riscar do calendário. Primeiro, teria que encarar James após ter aceitado o dinheiro dele; depois, fazer-lhe companhia sabia-se lá como. E se ele cismasse em visitar a mãe?

O barulho do processador de alimentos na cozinha lhe dizia que ele já tinha se levantado. Descalça, ela rumou para lá, cumprimentou-o num murmúrio e foi apanhar um cafezinho na jarra da cafeteira elétrica.

Escondido atrás da página de esportes do jornal, James evitava olhar para ela. Se ficasse muito tempo observando-a naquela camiseta de algodão, acabaria tomando-a pela mão e levando-a de volta para a cama. Mas preferia fazer amor com ela no seu apartamento novo, depois de pedi-la em casamento.

Pouco depois Lily se sentava à mesa, diante de seu prato de sucrilhos.

— James, por que você tem que ligar o processador de alimentos todos os sábados de manhã?

— Porque preciso preparar minha vitamina.

Embora ela quisesse conversar sobre outros assuntos e, principalmente, lhe perguntar onde ele andara durante toda a semana, disse apenas:

— Eu queria lhe agradecer pelo empréstimo.

— Aceite o dinheiro como uma contribuição aos estudos de Tess.

— Obrigada, mas não posso. Ainda que demore um pouco, vou lhe devolver os trezentos dólares.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Olhe, eu... eu gostaria de saber aonde você pretende ir hoje. À casa da sua mãe?

— Não, senhora. Quero lhe fazer uma surpresa. E você nunca saberá do que se trata se não se apressar e colocar uma roupa decente para sair.

— Já vou, já vou... Me deixe dar uma olhada no resultado da loteria primeiro.

— Ok. Enquanto isso vou terminar este artigo sobre o campeonato de beisebol

Lily apanhou o restante do jornal que estava num canto da mesa. Jamais iria desistir, jamais iria abrir mão do seu sonho, jamais iria...

Assim que checou o resultado, ela sentiu um nó no estômago. Voltou a reler o número sorteado, dessa vez analisando cuidadosamente cada um dos dígitos. Deus do céu! Seria possível? O bilhete premiado tinha, com exceção de um único número, a seqüência que ela havia tentado por três semanas consecutivas. E James Potter quase havia chegado lá!

— James, você chegou perto de ganhar três milhões de dólares! O número que escolheu foi mesmo o correspondente à data em que se mudou para cá?

— Foi o que eu lhe disse, não foi? Doze... três...

— Não, você veio para cá no dia onze.

— Foi dia doze. Tenho certeza absoluta.

— Onde está o bilhete?

— Na gaveta da minha mesinha-de-cabeceira. Por que esse suspense?

— Não sei... Estou com uma sensação estranha. Vá buscá-lo, sim?

— Está insinuando que posso ter tirado a sorte grande?

— Oh, vá pegar aquele maldito bilhete!

Ele retomou instantes depois e lhe entregou o pedacinho de papel.

— Pensei em jogá-lo fora, pois achava que o sorteio já tinha ocorrido. Aliás, não entendo nada dessas coisas de loteria. Você, como profunda conhecedora, poderia...

Mas Lily não o estava ouvindo. Havia colocado o bilhete dele sob o número sorteado e conferia dígito após dígito, o resultado. Sentia a cor sumir de seu rosto e, mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de comparar as sequencias. Por fim, num sopro de voz e com a impressão de que estava prestes a desmaiar, conseguiu dizer:

— James... Você ganhou três milhões de dólares...

Ao vê-la pálida como um fantasma, James percebeu que não devia tratar-se de uma brincadeira. Apanhou o jornal e o bilhete das mãos trêmulas e conferiu o resultado. Foi a vez dele de perder o fôlego.

— E-eu... eu ganhei...

Durante alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Depois, como se só então tivesse se dado conta de realidade, ele tomou Lily nos braços e, rodopiando pela cozinha, pôs-se a gritar:

— Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Por Deus que está no Céu, eu ganhei na loteria! Oh, Lily, mal posso acreditar!

Ela livrou-se do abraço com um gesto delicado.

— Parabéns, James. Estou contente por você.

— Três milhões de dólares! Temos que comemorar isso!

Enquanto ele providenciava copos e uma velha garrafa de vinho que ficava no armário sob a pia à espera de um bom motivo para ser aberta, Lily tentava analisar e sufocar a raiva e a decepção que vibravam geneticamente em seu íntimo. Devia estar feliz da vida pela sorte de James, mas só conseguia sentir uma revolta inominável. Não era justo. Santo Deus, aquilo não era justo! Ela comprava seu bilhete semana após semana, torcia como uma desesperada, acumulava esperanças e sonhos que nunca se concretizavam, precisava ajudar a irmã e ainda tinha uma grande dívida para com um agiota sem escrúpulos que não a deixava em paz. James, que desprezava sorteios daquele tipo e possuía uma situação financeira apreciável, acabara de ganhar três milhões de dólares.

Os ricos ficavam mais ricos, os pobres ficavam mais pobres. Não era justo.

A voz dele lhe chegou aos ouvidos:

— Ainda nem sei o que vou fazer com tanto dinheiro! Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa, Lily! Afinal, nossos problemas monetários acabaram de uma vez por todas!

— Nossos? ― Ora, ela ainda estava na mesma lona em que sempre se encontrara!

James lhe entregou um copo de vinho, sugerindo:

— O que acha de fazermos uma viagem? Aonde você gostaria de ir? África? Ásia? Europa? Uma ilha nos Mares do Sul? O mundo agora nos pertence!

— O mundo agora pertence a você, Riquinho... Não, acho que devo chamá-lo de Milionário.

— O que aconteceu?

— Quer saber? Pois então vou lhe dizer: não tenho um tostão furado e, semana após semana, alimento o sonho de resolver meus problemas com esse bilhetinho mágico; você compra o primeiro bilhete em toda a sua vida, sequer se preocupa em checar o resultado e acaba levando três milhões de dólares. Isso não é o que costumo chamar de justiça.

— Eu... eu não posso acreditar que você esteja furiosa porque ganhei o grande prêmio!

— Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

— Entendi que você só se preocupa com os seus problemas e não consegue enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz! Está tão ocupada em sentir pena de si mesma, que não tem tempo para mais nada ou mais ninguém neste mundo!

— Você não passa de um egoísta, de um... dentista metido a bacana!

— E você? O que é? Uma santa sofredora?

— Já chega James, não vou ficar batendo boca com você! Quero que saia do meu apartamento o mais depressa possível; com o dinheiro que acabou de ganhar, você pode até mesmo alugar um quarto no palácio da rainha da Inglaterra!

— Lily...

— Saia! Saia da minha casa e da minha vida!

— Muito bem. Se é isso o que você quer, é isso o que vou fazer.

James saiu da cozinha e, instantes depois, Lily ouvia a porta da frente abrir e fechar-se com um estrondo. Descontrolada, atirou o copo de vinho contra a parede e, como num transe, ficou olhando os minúsculos caquinhos espalhados pelo chão.

Naquela noite, ao voltar para casa, ela encontrou seu apartamento às escuras. Ainda considerava o fato de James Potter ter ganhado na loteria uma tremenda injustiça; mesmo assim, arrependera-se das grosserias que havia dito a ele e tencionava pedir-lhe desculpas.

— James? Você ainda está acordado?

Acendendo a luz da sala, viu que o imenso aquário não estava mais ali, nem a vistosa bicicleta dele encontrava-se encostada no lugar de costume. Não era preciso maiores confirmações para concluir que James tinha ido embora.

Lily esfregou os olhos, afastando as lágrimas. Dessa vez não foi necessário ir até o banheiro para encontrar o bilhete dele: em cima da mesa, sob as chaves do apartamento, havia uma folha de papel.

A nota era curta, mas seu conteúdo revelou-se uma surpresa ímpar:

"_O aluguel dos próximos três meses já está pago. Também quitei sua dívida para com o agiota, como forma de agradecê-la por ter me convencido a comprar o bilhete_."

Ela não ficou zangada ou aborrecida. A sensação da mais pura solidão que apoderou-se do seu ser obliterou qualquer outra emoção.

* * *

Após passar o pior fim de semana da sua vida, James foi trabalhar na segunda-feira sentindo-se em frangalhos. Sequer conseguira desfrutar das comodidades de seu apartamento novo e, sem ter Lily para lhe fazer companhia, preferira dormir no sofá da sala e ignorar a confortável cama que havia encomendado para os dois.

Quando contou a Ryan a respeito do bilhete premiado, pensou que o velho senhor fosse ter um enfarte. O entusiasmo frenético do colega, porém, não foi capaz de contagiá-lo. De que lhe adiantavam os três milhões de dólares, se havia perdido a mulher que amava? Além do mais, estava contente com sua vida do jeito que ela sempre fora e não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com toda aquele dinheiro.

Abriu-se com Ryan. A sugestão do amigo deixou-o um pouco mais animado:

— Se não necessita desse dinheiro, James, faça alguma coisa construtiva com ele. Procure investi-lo em algo que seja importante para Lily e para você.

* * *

Na manhã de sábado, após passar uma semana terrível, Lily acordou imaginando ouvir o processador de alimentos de James. Apurando os ouvidos, percebeu tratar-se de fortes batidas à porta e, na esperança de que fosse ele, correu atender.

Sua alegria, contudo, durou pouco.

— Lene...

Com seu uniforme de enfermeira, o que indicava que estava a caminho de mais um plantão, Lene entrou agitando no ar o jornal do dia.

— Você viu isto?

— Não. Acabei de acordar.

— Pois imagine Lily, que aquele iluminado que ganhou na loteria a semana passada ainda não se deu ao trabalho de ir buscar o prêmio! E sabe do que mais? O bilhete sorteado foi comprado na loja de conveniência a poucas quadras daqui! Será que o infeliz perdeu o bilhete?

— Não. James Potter ganhou os três milhões de dólares e o bilhete estava bem guardado na sua mesinha-de-cabeceira.

— James?! Você só pode estar brincando! Ele sequer joga na loteria!

— James comprou um bilhete porque eu insisti e escolheu quase o mesmo número com que concorri durante três semanas.

— Me custa acreditar numa história dessas... Quer dizer então que você está morando com um milionário?

— Não. James se mudou daqui.

— O quê?! Deus do céu, o que andou se passando nesta casa?

— É uma longa história, Lene. Venha, vamos até a cozinha. Vou lhe contar tudo enquanto tomamos um cafezinho.

Ao final da narrativa de Lily, Lene levou as mãos à cabeça em sinal do mais puro espanto.

— Mas por que você o mandou embora?

— Não sei, juro que não sei. Já me fiz essa mesma pergunta um milhão de vezes, mas não encontro uma resposta plausível.

— E mesmo assim ele pagou três meses de aluguel e sua dívida para com o agiota? Caramba! Já vi muita gente estragar a própria vida, Lily, mas você é a campeã.

— Obrigada. Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

— Oh, desculpe. Tenho que dar plantão na Pediatria hoje e, assim que voltar passo por aqui para conversarmos e tentarmos achar uma solução para essa confusão que você armou. Está bem?

— Está sim.

No começo da tarde, quando já havia decidido que não tinha condições emocionais para se apresentar às crianças internadas no hospital como a Palhacinha Clara, ela recebeu um telefonema de Lene.

— Lily, você tem que vir ao hospital. Emily foi para o centro cirúrgico e o avô dela está aqui, sozinho e muito deprimido.

— Oh, Deus! Não posso Lene! Você sabe como...

— Deixe de bobagem e venha, por favor! Esse pobre velhinho precisa de um pouco de conforto e eu não posso lhe fazer companhia durante meu horário de serviço.

— Mas, Lene... Emily vai... Ela está...?

— Os médicos estão otimistas, só que nunca se sabe ao certo os resultados de uma cirurgia cardíaca. Vamos, ande logo!

Lily chorou durante todo o percurso até o hospital, martirizada pelas lembranças de Petúnia e pelo medo do que pudesse acontecer à pequena Emily. Assim que desceu do elevador no andar destinado à Pediatria, foi ao toalete lavar o rosto. Então, mirando-se no espelho, disse para sua imagem:

— A morte de Petúnia pertence ao passado. Agora trate de esquecer os seus problemas pessoais e faça alguma coisa por alguém que está precisando da sua ajuda.

Ao entrar na sala de espera do centro cirúrgico, viu John Halvorsen sentado junto a uma janela, olhando para o infinito. Indecisa, aproximou-se devagarzinho e acomodou-se ao lado dele, esforçando-se para sorrir.

— Sr. Halvorsen? Meu nome é Lily Evans. Sou amiga de Emily e... Bem, ela me conhece melhor como a Palhacinha Clara.

O velhinho olhou-a com seus olhos tristes.

— Que bom que a senhorita veio.

— Já recebeu alguma notícia da sua netinha?

— Uma enfermeira chamada Lene aparece de pouco em pouco para me manter informado do... de tudo. Da última vez, ela disse que Emily estava bem e que a operação iria levar mais uma hora.

— Vamos rezar pelo melhor, Sr. Halvorsen.

— Já rezei tanto que...

A voz do pobre homem lhe sumiu na garganta. Lily tomou a mão dele entre as suas, confortando-o:

— Gosto muito de sua neta. Ela é muito viva, muito esperta. Em breve, estará andando novamente com os patins que ganhou do senhor.

— Emily me disse que gostaria de levar a Palhacinha Clara para casa, quando sair daqui. Ela adora você. E adora o Dr. Potter também.

À menção do nome de James, Lily sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo retesarem. Desde o telefonema de Lene, aquela era a primeira vez que passava mais de duas horas sem pensar nele uma única vez.

O Sr. Halvorsen prosseguiu:

— Espero que ele chegue logo.

— James vem aqui?

— Quando lhe telefonei, ele disse que viria o mais depressa que pudesse. Talvez se atrase um pouco, pois aos sábados o consultório fica cheio de crianças que não podem pagar por um tratamento dentário.

— E-eu não sabia que... Pensei que, aos sábados, ele atendesse a executivos ocupados durante a semana.

— Oh, não. A senhorita se enganou.

Lily sentiu-se corar de vergonha. Durante todo o tempo em que morou com James, imaginara que ele usasse seu consultório apenas como forma de ganhar mais e mais dinheiro.

Foi então que o Sr. Halvorsen levantou-se. Acompanhando o olhar dele, Lily viu que Lene acabava de sair da sala de cirurgia e que o velhinho tinha os olhos fixos nela.

Ela também se levantou.

— E então, Lene? Quais são as notícias?

A enfermeira tinha os olhos úmidos ao dizer:

— Acabei de falar com o cirurgião-chefe. A operação está quase terminando e o estado de Emily é ótimo.

— Graças a Deus... — Lily soltou a respiração que mantinha presa nos pulmões.

— Isso significa que ela vai ficar boa? — perguntou o velho senhor, esfregando as mãos úmidas de suor.

— Sim, Sr. Halvorsen — respondeu Lene, com um sorriso genuíno. — Sua netinha vai ficar boa para sempre!

— O Senhor seja louvado — murmurou o velhinho, abraçando Lily. — O Senhor seja louvado.

Por cima do ombro do velho senhor, Lily viu James parado na soleira da porta da sala de espera. Ele tinha nos lábios um sorriso tão largo quanto o seu.

* * *

Olá gente! Mais um cap, me desculpem pela demora, please. Um agradecimento especial a L-P Almofadinhas, Ninha Souma e IBlackI pelos comentários. Prometo postar o próximo e último cap bem rapidinho, é Trapaça do Destino está acabando, bem gente até mais :*


	11. Capítulo 11

James perguntou, a fim de certificar-se:

— Ela está mesmo bem?

— Oh, James, está! Está sim!

Ele tomou Lily nos braços e uma profunda sensação de alívio os perpassou. Nada mais importava naquele instante, exceto a vitória que Emily havia conquistado na mais difícil batalha de sua ainda curta existência.

Voltando-se para o Sr. Halvorsen, James disse:

— Me desculpe pelo atraso.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Dr. Potter. Lily esteve me fazendo companhia e, agora que o senhor chegou podemos comemorar os três juntos.

James e Lily sentaram-se ao lado do velhinho e conversaram com ele por quase uma hora, até que o cirurgião aparecesse, ainda com seu uniforme, para reafirmar que a operação tinha sido um sucesso absoluto e, após algumas semanas de convalescença. Emily poderia voltar para casa e retomar suas atividades.

— Me parece que vocês dois são mais íntimos do que eu havia suposto... Vou esperar até que Emily acorde da anestesia e, enquanto isso, por que não vão fazer um lanche?

— Ficaremos com o senhor — retrucou Lily.

— Nada disso — insistiu o velhinho. — Prefiro que voltem dentro de um dia ou dois para brincar com Emily quando ela estiver um pouco mais recuperada. Essa visita a deixará muito feliz.

Prometendo fazer o que o Sr. Halvorsen havia lhes pedido, Lily e James despediram-se e tomaram o elevador até a cantina do hospital. Tão logo acomodaram-se numa mesinha, ele foi o primeiro a falar:

— Sinto muito por não ter chegado antes. Imagino como você deve ter se sentido naquela sala de espera, após tudo o que aconteceu com sua irmã caçula.

Pela primeira vez depois daquele reencontro, Lily olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Não pensei uma só vez em Petúnia desde que entrei lá.

— Que bom! Isso significa que está conseguindo se livrar de alguns fantasmas do passado.

— Acho que estou sim.

Ela sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha ao perceber que a amizade que sempre caracterizara o relacionamento de ambos parecia estar de volta. Saboreou sua torta de chocolate em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que uma terrível necessidade de desculpar-se apoderou-se dela.

— Gostaria que me perdoasse pelo carnaval que armei quando você ganhou na loteria. Foi uma atitude bastante mesquinha da minha parte

— Imagino que tenha sido um choque muito grande para você.

— Foi sim. Talvez você sentisse a mesma coisa, se estivesse no meu lugar.

— É bem provável.

James tomou mais gole da vitamina de maçã e mamão. Enquanto isso, ela tentava soar natural:

— Eu... eu queria saber por que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você ainda pagou minha dívida e mais três meses do aluguel do apartamento.

— Se não fosse por você, eu jamais teria comprado aquele bilhete. Assim, acho que não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.

— Sei.

Lily caiu em silêncio novamente. Obrigação. Desde que haviam se conhecido, James apenas cumpria com o que imaginava ser uma obrigação em relação a ela. Nada mais do que isso.

Ele retomou a conversa:

— Por coincidência, meu apartamento novo tinha ficado pronto pouco antes de você me mandar embora da sua casa. E era lá onde eu tencionava levá-la naquele sábado.

— Então você ia se mudar de qualquer maneira.

— Isso faz alguma diferença?

— N-não... Acho que não.

Ao encará-lo, porém, Lily recebeu uma mensagem completamente diferente daquela expressa pelas palavras. Os olhos de James diziam que ele mentira... assim como ela própria. A lógica parecia indicar um caminho; o coração suplicava por outro.

Tentando não pensar em seus sentimentos, ela falou:

— Eu gostaria de visitar o seu apartamento novo um dia desses. Você ficou contente com o resultado da obra?

— Fiquei, sim, e... Você gostaria mesmo de ir até lá?

— Gostaria.

— Olhe, vou estar fora da cidade de segunda a sexta, participando de um simpósio odontológico, mas você poderia ir no próximo fim de semana. Isto é, se tiver tempo.

— Darei um jeitinho.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, Lily teve a sensação de estar caminhando sobre as nuvens. Não tinha mais que se preocupar com o maldito agiota que vivia em seus calcanhares e, melhor do que tudo, iria se encontrar com James em breve. Era bom demais para ser verdade!

Quando o telefone tocou, no início da tarde de quarta-feira, atendeu com uma voz feliz e aliviada:

— Alô?

— Como vai? Aqui é Sarah Potter, mãe de James. ― Lily sentiu gotas de suor lhe brotarem na testa. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Lily? Está me ouvindo?

— S-sim... sim...

— Não fique envergonhada, querida. Sei que trocamos apenas algumas palavras, mas tenho a impressão de conhecê-la há anos. Afinal, James fala tanto sobre você!

— M-mesmo?

— Se não fosse assim, eu não teria ligado para lhe pedir um grande favor. Imagino que meu filho tenha lhe comentado a respeito de um simpósio de Odontologia?

— James disse alguma coisa sobre o tal simpósio, sim.

— Pois bem, ele só volta depois de amanhã.

— É?...

— E imagine você que Amélia, minha irmã, levou um tombo em casa e fraturou a bacia. Preciso visitá-la no Arizona, onde ela mora, mas não tenho ninguém com quem deixar Tweety. Será que você poderia fazer o grande favor de cuidar dele para mim?

— Olhe Sra. Potter, quase nunca estou em casa e...

— Isso não é motivo para preocupação, querida. Tweety se distrai consigo mesmo. Ele é um canário tão doce e inteligente! Posso deixá-lo aí a caminho do aeroporto?

E que alternativa ela tinha?

— Está bem, Sra. Potter. E... e quando é mesmo que James retorna?

— Ele chega na sexta-feira, por volta do meio-dia. Até logo mais, querida!

Lily desligou o telefone perguntando-se como podia ser tão boba. E fez-se essa pergunta mais uma centena de vezes, enquanto percorria o pequeno apartamento de ponta a ponta, com uma pano úmido numa mão e o aspirador de pó na outra. Por que simplesmente não dissera a Sra. Potter que não tinha como cuidar do bendito canário?

Uma hora mais tarde a campainha tocou. Usando jeans e uma camiseta estampada, ela abriu a porta para a mãe de James.

Elegante e bem vestida como da outra vez, Sarah Potter segurava a gaiola dourada com Tweety com a mão direita, onde reluzia um fulgurante anel de brilhantes.

Lily cumprimentou-a com toda a delicadeza de que foi capaz, colocou a gaiola sobre o aparador e então lhe ofereceu um cafezinho. Sarah não se fez de rogada, dispensou o café, mas foi logo acomodando-se no sofá.

— É tão bom ter uma oportunidade para conversar com você, Lily! James vive falando a seu respeito!

Ela sentou-se em frente à velha senhora.

— E o que, exatamente, o seu filho diz sobre mim?

— Oh, James me contou que você é professora, mas foi dispensada da escola onde lecionava devido a um corte de despesas na folha de pagamento. Ele me falou também que você trabalha temporariamente com apresentações de telegramas animados, e foi assim que fiquei sabendo que aquela roupa era uma fantasia para uma de suas performances.

— Sim, naquela noite em que nos conhecemos eu estava vestida como uma criada francesa.

— Pois é. Por isso, queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo modo um tanto frio como me comportei. No fundo, agi como uma mãe super protetora analisando friamente a garota com quem meu filho estava morando.

— A senhora sabia que...?

— Ora, vamos! Sua geração acha que a minha geração nasceu ontem! Meu filho não costuma guardar cosméticos no banheiro ou sucrilhos no armário da cozinha. E toda aquela história de você ter vindo pedir uma xícara de açúcar... James nunca soube mentir!

— E ele sabe que a senhora sabe?

— Claro que não! Achei melhor deixar James pensando que ele é um gênio e eu sou uma tola.

— Bem, talvez ele preferisse a verdade...

— Vou lhe contar uma coisa, Lily: você é muito parecida comigo. Isto é, quando eu tinha a sua idade.

— Oh, não, Sra. Potter. A senhora é rica, elegante... Eu... Eu fui uma garota muito pobre e até hoje não...

— Se você pensa assim, é bom que eu esclareça alguns detalhes da minha vida. Quando tinha a sua idade, minha querida, eu trabalhava como garçonete. E tive que abandonar os estudos, pois não tinha recursos pára custeá-los.

— É... é verdade? Estive na sua casa e vi que a senhora...

— Oh, aquilo é resultado dos investimentos que meu marido, um dentista que iniciou a carreira contando trocados, conseguiu fazer ao longo de vários anos de muito sacrifício. Não digo que não aprecio o conforto, Lily; mas, apesar das dificuldades passadas àquela época, sinto falta do tempo em que tinha a sua idade, quando era jovem e sonhadora.

— Eu... eu...

— Pense em tudo o que lhe falei, querida, pois a vida é uma só e devemos aproveitar tudo de bom que ela pode nos dar. E agora eu vou andando, ou acabarei perdendo o avião.

Assim que a Sra. Potter saiu, Lily voltou a sentar-se na sua poltrona, pensativa. Apesar de todo o dinheiro que possuía aquela velha senhora invejava algo de que ela desfrutava naquele momento: sua juventude. Uma coisa que fortuna nenhuma poderia comprar.

Olhando para Tweety, que desatara a soltar seus alegres trinados, Lily disse:

— Acho que vou gostar de tomar conta de você! ― O canário passou a cantar ainda mais alto.

* * *

Mal tinha saído da cama no dia seguinte, ela ouviu fortes batidas à porta. Assim que abriu, Lene entrou sala adentro como um furacão, agitando o jornal do dia.

— Você tem que ver isto! Você tem que ver isto! Ou... será que já viu?

— Viu o quê, Lene? Você parece uma maluca! O que há de tão importante nesse jornal? Notícias sobre a Terceira Guerra Mundial?

— Se está tão calma assim, é porque realmente não viu. Tome. ― Lily apanhou o jornal que Lene arremessara em sua direção.

E não conteve um grito ao deparar-se com uma foto de James, que sua vizinha havia circundado com uma caneta vermelha. A manchete dizia: "Milionário por um Dia". Esfregando as mãos, Lene falou:

— Agora leia em voz alta! Leia em voz alta, para que as palavras penetrem bem fundo no seu cérebro!

Confusa, Lily começou:

— "James Potter, trinta anos, dentista em Arlington, na Virgínia, fez hoje a requisição do fabuloso prêmio de três milhões de dólares que ganhou na loteria, valor esse que será pago em quantias mensais de duzentos mil dólares, mais juros e correção, pelos próximos vinte anos. Mas Potter diz que não terá tempo para se habituar com seu novo status de milionário. Segundo ele, o dinheiro será transferido, mês a mês, para o fundo de auxílio a estudantes carentes que estejam cursando a faculdade de Medicina e queiram se especializar em patologias cardíacas infantis".

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lily sentiu o jornal lhe escorregar das mãos e cair a seus pés. Quando finalmente conseguiu falar, sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro:

— Meu Deus...

— Viu só? O dentista que você expulsou da sua casa por ter tirado a sorte grande vai doar o prêmio que ganhou na loteria!

Lily apanhou o jornal do chão e pôs-se a admirar a foto, na qual James exibia seu cativante sorriso. Como pudera ter se enganado tanto? Por que chegara a pensar que ele só queria saber de dinheiro e mais dinheiro? Por que julgara a mãe dele uma mulher insensível e esnobe? Por que...

— Tenho sido uma grande idiota, Lene.

— Não sei se "idiota" é o termo mais adequado, ainda que seu comportamento, ultimamente, não tenha sido dos mais inteligentes. E então, o que pretende fazer agora?

Ela não hesitou:

— James volta amanhã. E, quando chegar, irá encontrar a mim e Tweety na soleira da porta da sua casa!

* * *

Certificando-se com o porteiro do prédio de que James ainda não tinha chegado, Lily subiu ao andar onde ele morava, colocou a gaiola de Tweety sobre o capacho, pregou um bilhete na porta e correu esconder-se atrás da porta para a escada de emergência. Agora, era só esperar.

Meia hora havia se passado quando James, afinal, saiu do elevador. A primeira coisa que viu, no fim do corredor, foi a gaiola dourada diante da porta do seu apartamento. Diabos! O que significava aquilo? Sua mãe tinha perdido o juízo?

Aproximando-se com passos cansados, ele correu a mão pelos cabelos. Mas... o que era aquele papel preso junto ao batente com fita adesiva? E por que o porteiro não o avisara de toda aquela confusão?

Colocando a mala no chão, James foi abrindo a porta enquanto lia a nota.

"Queria que você soubesse que estou feliz da vida com a doação. Queria que soubesse que aprendi coisas muito importantes nestes últimos dias. Queria que soubesse que, apesar de tudo, amo você, Riquinho."

Então ouviu um grito que ecoou pelo corredor e deve ter assustado todos os vizinhos:

— Lily! Lily, onde você está?

Assim que ela surgiu por detrás da porta metálica, James correu ao seu encontro e tomou-a num abraço apertado, beijando-lhe a boca até que ambos perdessem o fôlego.

— Também amo você, Lily... Amo muito, muito. E quase morri de saudades suas!

Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, ergueu-a do chão e, aninhando-a contra o peito, levou-a para o interior do apartamento. Apressou-se então a apanhar a gaiola de Tweety, depositou-a sobre o carpete macio, colocou sua mala para dentro, fechou a porta e tornou a pegar Lily no colo, carregando-a então para seu quarto.

— Ei, seu maluco! O que está fazendo?

— Tentando recuperar o tempo perdido!

— Mas, James...

Ele colocou-a sobre a cama e não houve mais tempo para protestos. Em meio a beijos ardentes, Lily deixou-se despir por mãos ávidas e carinhosas; ao mesmo tempo, ajudava-o a livrar-se das próprias roupas, enquanto cobria a pele que se ia desnudando com seus lábios afoitos. Em instantes, faziam amor como se nunca tivesse havido o tempo ou a distância a separá-los.

Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, Lily esfregou os olhos ao ver que o sol começava a se pôr e seus últimos raios se filtravam pela janela, projetando-se sobre os lençóis.

— Oh, James, eu passaria o restante dos meus dias assim, juntinho de você, fazendo amor e trocando carícias.

Ele lhe afagou os cabelos.

— Seria o paraíso, querida. E eu nunca me cansaria, nunca. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Se soubesse as vezes em que tirei o fone do gancho para lhe telefonar... Mas, me diga uma coisa: por que mudou de idéia e resolveu me procurar?

— Porque me dei conta de que vinha agindo como uma tola.

— E essa grande revelação lhe ocorreu ao saber que eu tinha doado o dinheiro do prêmio?

— Esse foi apenas um dos motivos.

Lily enumerou-os mentalmente: saber que James trabalhava aos sábados para as crianças carentes do bairro; superar seus próprios traumas através da experiência vivida com a operação da pequena Emily; descobrir o quão vazia era sua vida sem a presença dele; a conversa com Sarah Potter...

― Não quer me falar desses motivos, querida?

— O principal, depois da falta que senti de você, foi a visita da sua mãe.

— Minha mãe?

— Sim. Um dia desses vou lhe contar. Em detalhes.

— É por isso que Tweety está aqui?

— Ele ficou lá em casa dois dias, pois sua mãe foi até o Arizona visitar Tia Amélia, que caiu e fraturou a bacia.

— Ah, não! Não me diga que vou ter que bancar a babá desse canário barulhento!

— Tweety não é barulhento. Ele canta maravilhosamente e seus trinados alegram o...

— Ei, espere aí! Você está defendendo o passarinho!

— Esqueci de lhe contar que nos tornamos grandes amigos.

— Lily, você é impossível!... Vai se casar comigo, não vai?

— Casar com você?! Eu?!

— E quem mais poderia ser? Vamos nos casar, você vai encher a sala com suas tralhas e eu vou infernizar sua paciência por causa da bagunça. Que tal?

— Quer saber a verdade? Adorei a idéia, meu amor!

James beijou-a outra vez, estreitando-a contra si. Na sala, motivado pelos primeiros raios do luar, Tweety aumentou ainda mais o volume dos seus alegres gorjeios.

Fim!

* * *

É gente acabou. Trapaça do Destino chegou ao fim! Meu muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, a todos os comentários, enfim a tudo. Agora me dedicarei especialmente a Summer e em breve vem fic nova por ai. Mais uma vez meu muito obrigada a todos e até logo :*


End file.
